The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone
by Stellar Magic
Summary: Harry Potter a.k.a. Messr. Blaez, arrives at Hogwarts with a full bag of tricks, a loving family at his back, and his first encounter with his arch enemy before him. Year 1 - A Philosopher's Stone AU. Inside: the Phantom Wolf of Hogwarts, Dumbledore gets a Howler, Muggle and Mundane, and Movie Night set this story apart!
1. Black's Chance

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Black's Chance

* * *

"Pettigrew!" Sirius Black spat the name, as if it was something foul, while he rode his vintage motorcycle. The bike flew through the clouds as the stars twinkled high overhead. Swallowing back a lump in his throat he stared down at the streetlights stretched out below. "That damn rat!"

Slowly he descended. A darkened village appeared before him almost totally devoid of the sparkle of city lights. Smoke rose from the chimney of many a home, and the ghostly light of fire-lit lamps twinkled out the windows of others.

Panic flooded the man as he bent low over the bike urging it faster. _Maybe I'm in time, maybe Pettigrew hasn't given them up yet, maybe…_ His internal monolog froze as the smashed remains of a cottage appeared before him. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he dropped the altitude and bounced onto the road just outside the picket fence. The bike screeched to a stop and Black leapt out of the seat. "James?" He yelled as he stumbled through the gate and up the walk to the door. "James!"

"Sirius…" A familiar voice echoed from the smashed second floor and Sirius pushed his way through the building's front door. He froze just inside and starred at the crumpled body on the floor.

"James…" Sirius Black said as he bent down next to the man. His glasses were eschew and not a mark was upon his body, if it weren't for the absence of breath he would appear to be asleep, laid out after a party from a glorious prank pulled without consequence. Sirius picked up the short length of wood that sat beside the body, the wand he'd seen James Potter use since they'd first met. A wand that had caused mischief and mayhem throughout school, a wand that had failed his best friend in his time of greatest need.

"Sirius…" The thick familiar voice spoke again and an enormous hand clasped his shoulder. It squeezed him in a comforting gesture as Sirius looked up into the face of the man who had spoken. A wild beard covered a kind face that was covered in tear tracks, and his two beetle-like eyes glimmered in the dim light. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Hagrid… Harry? Lily?" Sirius asked.

The giant of a man shook his head. "I havn't found Harry yet. Lily's upstairs… same as James."

"Killing curse." Sirius said quietly. "I… I'll help find Harry… I'll take Harry. I'm his godfather."

"Dumbledore wants me to take him." Hagrid said as he sat up. "Gotta get him someplace safe."

"Let… let's find him first." Sirius said as the giant headed up the stairs. Sirius followed behind him, careful to duck under a fallen beam. As he stepped into the nursery he found that a whole wall had been blown out and bits of the ceiling covered the floor. It seemed to have buried the boy's cot. "What… what happened?"

"Don't know. There's a robe… a black robe just in front of the cradle." Hagrid said as he stepped toward the cradle and grabbed hold of a pile of debris shoveling it out of the way. "Lily is over there." He gestured to the far corner where a body lay under a thick red blanket. "Didn' find her wand… didn' stand a chance."

As the pile of boards that covered the cradle shifted a sudden cry rang out, the screams of a babe in distress. Swearing Sirius scrambled forward and began to toss aside debris. "Harry!" He yelled as Hagrid pulled aside a pile of lumber to expose the boy clad in a simple blue blanket. The one year old squirmed in the crib as Hagrid bent over him and carefully ran one enormous hand through his messy black hair.

"Bloody bowtruckles, Dumbledore said he was alive… but I didn' believe it with the house and all." Hagrid lifted the boy from the cot and Black starred as he caught sight of a scratch like a lightning bolt just beneath the boy's hairline.

"Hagrid… Voldemort?" Sirius glanced around and stared at the burnt and torn robe in the middle of the room. "He… he killed the dark lord?"

"Coddswallop, no one year old will destroy You-Know-Who." Hagrid said as he tucked the boy into his shoulder. "Funny scar, I don't remember seeing that before."

Sirius stared at the lightning bolt-shaped scar. "That's a curse scar Hagrid…"

"You're saying You-Know-Who tried to kill the boy and couldn't? You're mad Black!" Hagrid said as he headed for the door and downstairs.

"Hagrid, I'm his godfather, let me take him!"

"No, I got my orders. Gotta take him to Dumbledore." Hagrid said. "He's meeting me in Surrey."

_Surrey?_ Sirius stared at Hagrid for a long moment. "At least take my bike."

"Alright Sirius… you're a good man." Hagrid clapped an enormous hand to his shoulder and nodded. "It'll make the journey a sight easier."

Sirius stood by the door and watched the half-giant clamber onto the bike with the bundle of blankets that was Harry. "Forgettin' something…" He muttered then snapped his fingers and pulled a rather irritated tawny owl from a pocket, scribbled a note on the parchment and let the owl loose.

A red dawn began to fill the eastward sky and Sirius watched with tears in his eyes as the giant rode off down the street. With a shudder he sat on the doorstep then, transformed into a large black dog that sniffed the air.

He could smell them, those that had been in the house before. There was the flowery aroma of Lily's shampoo, the sharp smell of James's aftershave, the oily scent of an old school enemy, another scent that was like that of darkness and decay. One more remained a smell that made every single hair on his body stand up and his hackles shot up. _The rat! I'm coming for you Pettigrew!_

* * *

In a plain respectable white house in Surrey, Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.

"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of the drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.

For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, _looking_ at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.

Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.

* * *

The scent of the rat turned down one of the tightly packed side streets as Sirius wove between the mobs of people exiting one of the shops. His paws scratched at the street surface. Ahead he could see Peter, weaving between the muggles. With a flash of movement, Sirius transformed and drew his wand. "Peter!"

The squat prematurely balding form of Peter Pettigrew spun on his heel. "Sirius! Why'd you do it Sirius?"

Sirius gaped in shock as he froze. _How dare he!_

"James and Lily… why'd you do it?" Then the rat went for his wand.

_No!_ Sirius flicked his wand just as an enormous explosion ripped through the crowd. Pieces of concrete tore through the air and as the smoke cleared, an enormous crater filled the street, deep enough to crack the sewer below. A bloody robe was settling to the bottom of the crater along with a single bloody finger.

"Son of a bitch!" Sirius said as he slumped to the ground. Pain filled his heart and he felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks. _I will not cry… I shan't!_ He staggered to his feet and a mad chuckle rumbled through his chest. Then he laughed. A mirthless laugh that shook his body, with a crack he heard others apparating into the street.

"Black!" A man shouted and Sirius snarled.

_Harry! No, I won't let this happen!_ Sirius spun on his heel and felt the nausea of apparition swarm over him, and he disapparated with a crack just before the Aurors could put up an anti-apparation ward.

* * *

It was a cool November night as the man with a grey beard, purple robes, and high-heeled boots walked outside the picket fence. On the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive a bundle of blankets sat, holding a child with a lightning shape scar upon his forehead. The man turned around and nodded to the bundle. "Good luck Harry." Then he disappeared with a crack.

A wind blew down the street rustling leaves and the little boy opened his bright green eyes and starred up into the inky black sky above, he watched the glitter of stars. Even at one he felt an ache in his heart. He babbled quietly and slowly a set of tears streamed down his cheek.

The padding of feet echoed across the sidewalk and Harry heard the click of claws on the pavement. Slowly the snout of a big black dog pressed itself against his chest. Harry grabbed the dog and hugged it as best as his little form could, he grabbed a fist full of hair and the dog whimpered.

Slowly the fur clutched in his hand grew into shaggy long dark hair. The dog's snout contorted into a familiar face, a man's face. "Harry?"

The boy's face lit up and he giggled. The man glanced at the door and sighed. "I can't take you, not now… not with the Ministry after me. I'll get you to Moony." Black picked him up from the doorstep and cradled him in his arms. He slipped the letter into his pocket. "Your mum wouldn't like you to go here. Come on pup. Let's go find our furry friend." The two of them turned on the spot and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

"To Harry Potter the boy who lived." Their host said with a lift of his glass.

Albus Dumbledore smiled faintly as he set the mug of fire whiskey onto the tabletop. The joyful expressions that lit up the partygoers tugged at his heart. It had been too long since he had seen joy on the faces of so many adults. Turning slightly he saw that not all seemed quite so joyful, a few were in tears remembering those who had been lost.

Still, Dumbledore knew that it was just a reprieve. How long it would be until Tom Riddle returned: a year, ten, fifteen, or more. He could not say with any accuracy, and while his heart was filled with joy at the disappearance of the Dark Lord, he knew the man would return. The prophecy ensured it. From the mark on his forehead, he knew. Harry Potter would be the one that finally defeated Riddle.

A boy that was little more than a babe swathed in blankets held the fate of the entire Wizarding World in his tiny hands. _It is best this way. Such fame could go to his head. Could you imagine the arrogance? Famous before he could walk and talk, famous for something he won't even remember._

Unfortunately, the boy would remember.

* * *

"Moony, I've been looking for you." A voice called out in the dimly lit pub in Scotland. At the bar on a stool, the brown haired and gray-eyed man set down his pint and slowly turned. With a flash of anger, he pulled his wand.

"Padfoot!" Remus Lupin bellowed as he lifted his wand toward Sirius Black. "What are you…" He voice faded as his eyes flicked to the bundle of blankets Black clutched to his chest.

"It wasn't me… I convince Lily and James to use Wormtail. He was the secret keeper." Black answered. "I tried to send a patronus but… I couldn't."

"Is that?" Lupin asked as he slowly lowered the wand.

"It is. Dumbledork left him on a doorstep in Surrey. You remember Lily's sister?" Black asked as he cradled the babe.

Lupin nodded. "I remember, Lily swore that I'd be a better guardian then…" Lupin froze and pushed himself away from the table. "No… it's not safe!"

"He needs protecting, and I can't keep him with the ministry after me. Just keep him until I can clear this up." Black said quickly. "Alright?"

"Where? I have no money Sirius. I can't keep a babe…"

Black nodded. "I've got that covered. My family has a small cottage not too far from here. We can ward it and use it. Please Remus… Harry needs us."

Lupin took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright."

Sirius took out the letter that Dumbledore had lain with the babe and handed it over to Remus. "Dumbledore was planning on using a blood ward over Petunia's house to keep the boy safe. I think we can do better… I've still got the book on the Fidelius."

"You'll be secret keeper then?" Lupin asked.

Black nodded. "I will. I made a mistake trusting Peter with it." He glanced at the bundle stirring slightly in his arms. "I'll meet you back here in the morning and take you to the cottage. If I can't get the Ministry to listen… you'll be our only link to the rest of the Wizarding World."

"I know Padfoot. You always liked muggle stuff, maybe you could slip into their world." Remus said with a faint smile.

* * *

Dawn slowly lifted over Privet Drive, Mr. Dursley sat before the telly as the image of a man with slightly curly brown hair, and a mustache appeared on the screen. The newsreader's voice rang in his ears. "The terrorist known as Sirius Black is believed responsible for the death of thirteen people in an explosion last night. A special phone line has been setup and the government urges to report such sighting immediately. You are encouraged not to approach him as he is considered extremely dangerous."

"I'm off to work. Marge is talking about coming by in a week or two to see Dudley." Vernon Dursley said as he stood and headed out the door. He didn't notice the gaze of Mrs. Figg across the street watching him as he walked over to the car, or how she hurried down the lane toward her home.

* * *

Sirius Black lowered his wand. He felt drained from the effort of the previous day, and that was now added to the drain from the casting of the Fidelius Charm upon the hunting cottage that would be their home. In his mind, he repeated the knowledge that he'd hidden within his very soul. _The Wolf's Lair is located at the Ancestral Black Hunting Lodge in Scotland._ The log cabin appeared before him, its decorated features harkening back to his family home in London. Their appearance made his lip curl as he stepped through the door and into the foyer.

In his arms, Harry starred at the surrounding and gurgled happily before adding in his broken speech. "Pad! Pad! Paddy's house?"

"Yes Harry, its Paddy's house. It'll be your house too." Black said as he walked into one of the small guestrooms and flicked his wand at the bed transfiguring it into a crib. He slowly lowered the boy into the bed and sighed. "Paddy will find food for you."

"'arry hungy!" The boy said and Sirius smiled.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore swore as one instrument after another on his table shut off. He stood from behind his desk just as the fireplace flared green and Mrs. Figg's head appeared within it. "Albus! The Potter boy wasn't on the doorstep this morning!"

Horror suddenly filled his heart. _But… No one with evil intent for the boy could get through the wards!_ He swore as he walked over to the fireplace and knelt beside it. "Arabella, my instruments tracking the boy have failed as well. I can only guess that he has been kidnapped."

A gasp of horror from the woman made it clear she understood the severity of the situation. Dumbledore stepped back. "Fawkes, I'll need you to get messages to all remaining Order Members. Harry Potter has been kidnapped. As my instruments have failed I cannot locate him."

A sharp trill from the bird reminding Albus that the phoenix couldn't tell them all that so he fumbled for a quill and pin hastily writing a note and duplicating it a dozen times with a wave of his wand and handed the lot to Fawkes who disappeared in a burst of flame.

"Thank you Arabella. I will see you soon at the meeting." Albus said before stalking over to the table filled with instruments. Only one still whirred, a steady pulse of movement. He let out a breath of relief. "At least the boy is still alive."

* * *

Sirius Black apparated before the local pub with a grocery bag in hand and nodded to Lupin. "Are you ready?"

His friend nodded and clasped Black's arm. With a turn the two of them disappeared with a crack and reappeared atop a Scottish hilltop littered with boulders. Remus glanced around for a long moment then nodded. "How far to the nearest town?"

"Thirty miles, but there's a country road just a few miles distant." Black answered as he turned to Remus, a smirk playing across his face. "The Wolf's Lair is located at the Ancestral Black Hunting Lodge in Scotland."

Remus glanced around the hilltop, as a log cabin slowly appeared as if it'd been sunken into the ground. The dark furnishings and rather grim decorations made the werewolf shiver before he walked toward the porch following Sirius. "A bit… dark isn't it?"

"Better then Grimmauld Place." Sirius said with a smirk. "We'll just have to brighten it up and no one has been here since my father died." He flicked his wand toward a statue of a troll and it transformed into a gleaming white marble image of a stag standing proudly atop a hill. He turned to an image of a hag was transformed into that of a bear-like dog. With another flick, an image of a gargoyle shifted into that of a werewolf with bright white fur. He pointed toward a fourth statue and the image of a small grindylow shifted to that of a rat. With a snarl, Sirius lashed out with a spell and the statue exploded into dust. "Damn traitor."

"Sirius, the muggles have got an alert for your arrest. I heard it this morning. They're calling you a terrorist." Lupin said quickly as he saw the dust wafting up from the shattered statue.

"Wormtail blew up the street in an attempt to get away from me, I left when the Aurors got there but it was bad. There were dead and wounded muggles all around. Of course if the Ministry wanted them looking for me they'd call it a terrorist act." Sirius growled. "Shite, I won't be able to leave the damn house now, let alone clear my name. Not without the rat!"

"We'll figure it out." Remus offered a sad smile. "We'll do it for Harry."

"The Son of Prongs deserves a Marauder upbringing." Sirius said with a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

Remus chuckled. "Two men and a babe, sounds like a muggle movie title."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore glanced around the assembly of people. All seemed to be suffering the effects of the parties and celebrations of the night before. Others looked as though they had been busy with official ministry business, especially Alastor Moody the old Auror and Arthur Weasley from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

"I have bad news, early this morning Mrs. Figg of Privet Drive reported that young Harry Potter was no longer present at Petunia Dursley, his aunt's, home. At the same time, my own instruments keyed to Mr. Potter began to shut down, all save the health sensor, which has remained going strong. I can only conclude that Harry has been kidnapped."

Gasps of horror circled the table and Minerva McGonagall hung her head. Hagrid looked as if he'd been told that his favorite animals within the forest had been murdered, and Severus Snape looked as if he'd been slapped across the face.

"You put him with Petunia?" Severus snapped and the entire room went deathly silent. "She would rather see the boy die than raise her sister's son."

Albus frowned. "He is the only living relative. There was no other viable choice for his guardianship. Especially now, that Mr. Black has been revealed as the traitor within our midst. The blood wards I constructed around the home should have kept anyone that wished the boy harm out. The failure of the instruments, some of which are of my own invention, suggests that the boy is now under a Fidelius."

"Then we'll never find them." Arthur Weasley said.

"Perhaps not, but I believe that we should search nonetheless." Albus said quietly. "You should all remain on your guard, despite the defeat Lord Voldemort suffered at the hands of the young Potter boy. His Death Eaters have not entirely quit the field. I would suggest that you remain on your guard in case of an attempt at revenge against us."

"The Lestranges are likely to attempt to strike back at us, most others are not nearly so fanatical in their beliefs. Most will try to cover up their allegiances and slither back into normal society." Snape stated quickly. "I would be most careful Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Many amongst the Death Eaters believed that the prophecy meant your son, not Potter. They may act out of that belief."

As the meeting broke up Snape glanced at Dumbledore and snarled. "You noticed that Remus has not arrived."

"Fawkes could not find him." Albus said quietly. "You think that he has something to do with Potter's disappearance?"

"Probably, amongst the four Marauders, Remus was the one with the most… stable temperament despite his nature." Snape snarled. "But, if he is with Potter… are you willing to allow another werewolf through Hogwarts?"

Albus sighed. "We shall see what comes about, that was almost a compliment of one of your school enemies. I shall have to remember that."

Snape snorted. "Even the Marauders would do better raising the boy then Petunia. I have never met such a spiteful soul amongst muggles. If she had been born pure-blood you would have been fighting her amongst the Dark Lord's legions."

"Would it truly have been that bad Severus?"

Snape glared at him for a long moment. "The boy would have been lucky to live to see his eleventh birthday."


	2. The Wolf's Lair

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Wolf's Lair

* * *

Many things had changed since Sirius Black had brought young Harry Potter home ten years earlier. The dark wooden dressers and thick coats of dust that had marred the home upon his first arrival were gone, cleared away with magic and elbow grease. In their place, light wooden dressers had been assembled, the black doxy filled curtains had been stripped and burned, the dark artifacts sold or burned. The ostentatious silver and gold place settings had been sold to a muggle jeweler for rather lavish sums. They'd been replaced with plain wood, plastic, and steel.

The carpet had been removed and a great deal of sanding and magical stripping of the wood beneath had been done to transform the floors from an ebony shade to a brighter rose-wood color that seemed to spring beneath young feet.

Pictures decorated the white walls of the foyer, showing Harry and his parents before that fateful night, the marauders in their school robes, and images of the growing young Potter fishing in a lake with Remus and Padfoot, standing with the two outside a movie theater with an enormous bowl of popcorn, or playing fetch with Sirius in his animagus form.

At that moment, Harry was asleep, holding tight to his pillow in the room that had been his since his arrival. A broomstick sat beside the bed's trunk and dozens of toys both magical and muggle were scattered on the dresser. A tiny golden ball with two small wings zoomed around the room, fluttering like a hummingbird.

With a crackle, the radio atop the dresser suddenly began to blaze out music and Harry Potter opened his eyes, squinting at the daylight pouring through his windows. The radio announced, "The Weird Sisters" would be live in concert in two weeks at a hall in Diagon Ally before bursting into a loud barrage of rock and roll.

"Harry? You up yet?" Sirius Black's friendly voice barked through the door.

Harry sat upright and swung his feet out of the bed. "I'm up!" Excitement flooded his voice as he began to pull open the dresser and grab some clothes. He selected a bright white T-shirt and long khaki pants from the dresser and quickly changed. He pulled on his trainers and a moment later pulled open the door and half-ran down the hall to the kitchen, which was already filling with the smells of bacon frying and omelets sizzling in a skillet.

Remus glanced down at him and smiled faintly, his face looking a bit more haggard than usual. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Uncle Moony." Harry said as he skidded to a stop beside him. "Can I help?"

"Sure, watch the bacon for me will you?" Remus said as he stepped aside and focused on the omelets. He grabbed another frying pan from the rack overhead and dropped it onto the stove, a gas one of muggle make that Sirius had bought with the small fortune in muggle money he had made from selling the gold and silver trinkets that had filled the house. Harry knew Sirius had applied a couple charms to get it to work but the result was a kitchen counter that Remus knew how to use with practiced ease and very well cooked food.

"I wonder how many other wizards have gas stoves." Harry said as he took a spatula and flipped the bacon carefully.

"Most muggleborns and half-bloods I imagine." Sirius said from his seat at the kitchen table. "They do make magic stoves but only pure-bloods would bother with that when a couple simple charms on a muggle one make it work just as well. Of course, most of them don't know how to operate in the muggle world so buying an appliance would be troublesome."

Lupin laughed lightly. "The old family pure-bloods usually don't know how to cook. They've got house elves for such menial labor, as if they ever actually do any work or anything." He glanced at Sirius sitting at the table. "Eh Padfoot, can you cook?"

Harry snickered as Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sorry Moony, but I was brought up as a pure-blood princess. Good thing I didn't take to it that well." Sirius unfolded the paper and leaned back in his seat. "Bloody Ministry still is looking for me. Now it's a hundred thousand galleons for any information leading to my capture."

"Maybe we should Remus, what would you do with a hundred thousand galleons?" Harry said grinning lightly.

"Buy new robes, maybe a car instead of a motorcycle…" Remus smirked slightly. "A couple dogs…"

"As if me and the pup aren't already more than you can handle Moony." Sirius said as he shut the paper. "The Longbottoms are in the news again, another capture for the best married team of aurors in the books. I wonder how their son is doing."

Remus smiled. "Neville's his name. Seems a bit of a bashful sort the couple of times I met him. Diagon Ally is still too crowded to take you there Sirius, unless you want to brew up some polyjuice again."

"I'll just go as Snuffles. No one seems to mind a dog being with you and 'Lawrence'." Sirius said with a grin. "We should probably go sometime soon. Harry needs a wand."

Harry blushed slightly. 'Lawrence' was the name of the alias that his two guardians had constructed for him over the years. Lawrence Lupin was Remus's supposedly muggleborn cousin that he was teaching about the wizarding world in preparation for Hogwarts. The fact that the boy hadn't appeared on the student register for Hogwarts only made his cover a bit suspect for McGonagall and Dumbledore but Remus had assured him that everything would work out.

"Well, living under the Fidellius means we can give him some practical lessons before Hogwarts." Lupin said with a grin. "He's already quite good with potions and… our other signature bit of magic."

Harry blushed even more at the mention of the 'other' bit of magic he'd been taught. He'd practically demanded to be taught the animagus transformation and while it'd taken him four years of constant frustration at the difficulty of what he was being taught, he'd finally managed a total transformation a month ago.

He was an animagus, a wizard that had mastered the ability to transform almost instantly into an alternate form… in his case a black wolf. There'd already been lots of conversations around the table about what his Marauder name should be, and while none of them had really stuck… Sirius's pet name for him of pup seemed to outlast every other suggestion.

"Well, it's a good thing you're teaching him potions Remus, especially with Snivellus as Potions Master." Sirius folded the paper and leaned back. "He's not likely to learn much with that overgrown bat swooping around."

Harry grinned. "Potions are fun, but I can't wait to get a wand and start doing real magic."

"Ha! You can do the animagus transformation already Harry, most wizards never learn it. You're what… the eleventh wizard to learn it this century!" Sirius grinned at Harry whose cheeks had flushed and he glanced bashfully down at the bacon. "That's real magic there Harry, you'll make your mum and dad proud at Hogwarts. We didn't get the transformation until fifth year."

"Well you didn't have personal lessons from another animagus either, did you?" Harry smirked. "I bet that helped me a lot."

"That and just how powerful you are… I've never seen any other kid blow up so much china." Sirius smirked at that comment and shook his head. "Anyway, what you got for plans today pup?"

"Well, Uncle Remus was going to show me a new potion and I got all my muggle school work done already." Harry said as he dumped the bacon onto a plate and set it on the table. "Miss Franks said she would recommend me to a private school… I told her I already had one lined up."

"Yeah, you're going to Hogwarts." Sirius said with a smirk. "Even if we don't get a letter, I suspect the Fidellius might prevent it."

"It might." Remus agreed as he set an omelet before Black and turned back to the stove. "I've already arranged for Lawrence Lupin to have a ticket aboard the express, just in case. Once he's at Hogwarts he can drop the alias."

Harry sat down as an omelet was set before him by Lupin. Sirius set to work on the omelet as Lupin sat down beside him with a plate for himself. The three ate in companionable silence and once the table was cleared Harry helped with dishes.

After that Remus led him into a room just down the hall across from the loo. Inside a vast open area filled the room. It had once been a ceremonial meeting hall, but now the large wooden tables were laden down with various instruments of Harry's training in the magical and mundane arts and sciences. At one long table an enormous chemistry set was laid out complete with beakers and a massive collection of various elements, minerals, metals, and reactants. Muggle chemistry books sat side by side with alchemical tomes that Sirius had purchased by owl order from various sources. On the table opposite a number of large cauldrons were stacked and at one end a vast cupboard was stocked with various potions ingredients.

At the next two tables a wide variety of muggle objects made an appearance ranging from mirrors and other simple objects to electronics that Sirius had long been attempting to charm to function without electricity. A large white cloth had been hung along one side of the hall, and a film projector sat atop a cart along with dozens of movies in film reels as testament to his success.

Remus settled beside a large cauldron and set a fire beneath it. Harry pulled up a stool beside the man and stared into the cauldron filled with water. "Alright Harry, we've gone through most of the more basic potions you'll encounter so I think we'll start on something a bit more advanced today, and something I've had to make for you and Sirius far too often: Pepper-up Potion."

"I heard that, I don't need it that often…" Sirius said as he walked over to his collection of devices and picked up a mirror, pulled out a long scroll of parchment and scribbled a set of notes.

Harry snickered a bit and turned back to Remus. "I do suppose I catch a cold often enough."

"It's the school, you're exposed to all those kids and if one of them has a cold everyone ends up with it." Sirius said with a snort. "That's one bit of the muggle education system I could do without."

"Anyway, I trust you've got that copy of _Potions Made Easy_, it's on page two-ninety-three." Remus said quickly as Harry pulled out a rather battered tome and flipped through the pages to the right one. Harry quickly skimmed the ingredient list and headed over to the cupboard.

Harry pulled out a mandrake root, a bicorn horn, and a vial of powdered octopus liver. Then he set to work chopping the mandrake root. Remus watched over him, occasionally commenting with suggestions or warnings as he prepared the ingredients. Then he added them slowly stirring the cauldron clockwise then counter-clockwise as Remus watched.

Suddenly a shout came from where Sirius was working and the man jumped up from his workplace and did a rather bizarre jig beside the table, gesticulating wildly with the small mirror in his hands. "It works!"

"What works?" Harry asked as he glanced at the book before lowering the heat to a simmer.

"The mirrors, I got them to communicate with every other one that's charmed! They're not just two-way anymore!" Sirius continued to do a little jig as Remus watched with an amused smile.

Harry pulled out the stirring stick and set it aside before glancing at Sirius. "Have you added the other stuff you planned yet?"

"Not yet… but if we can send you with one of these, who needs an owl?" Sirius said before sitting down in the chair and smirking. "Plus, Remus will need to help me for the map bit."

"Lily did her part too, she was a brilliant witch." Remus said with a slight smile.

Harry grinned. He loved the little anecdotes the two dropped about his parents. The stories they told of how his father had begged and pleaded with his mother to go out with him. The pranks the Marauders had pulled and how his mum would sometimes catch them or help them out. He may have missed them, especially when the other kids talked about their mum and dad in school. It gave him a connection to who they were, just like his animagus form and the mountain of muggle things Sirius charmed to work around the house. His mum had been muggleborn after all.

Harry glanced back at the cauldron and saw that the potion had finished turning a magenta color. The burner beneath snapped off and Remus ladled up a serving and examined it for a minute. "Good job, Harry, but it seems a bit off color. Another time or two with it and you'll have it perfected I'm sure."

Then Remus pulled a pocket watch out and flipped it open. "We've got a few hours yet till lunch, how about a bit of an impromptu Herbology lesson?"

"Sure." Harry said as he snapped shut the book slipped off the stool. He followed Lupin out the back into the working garden and greenhouses that they'd assembled the year before. Once inside Harry shut the door behind him and glanced at Remus.

"Well, let's see…" Remus glanced around at the various plants in the room. "Herbology is often closely related to potions. Do you know why Harry?"

"Uh… a lot of the plants in herbology provide ingredients for potions?" He said as he glanced around at the plants.

"Quite right, a good potions master often times will have done extensive study of both herbology and magizoology, often times harvesting the ingredients for his potions himself." Remus drew his wand and flicked it to a place just before a towering plant covered in lily blossoms. A pair of stools suddenly materialized and clattered onto the stone for a moment. "Go on, sit. Now what can you tell me about this lily?"

Harry sat down in the seat and stared at the beautiful white lilies before him. After a moment he remembered the flower from a page in his potions book. "They're Asphodel, we use the powdered root, stem, and…" He frowned for a moment. "Stigma?"

"Right the stigma… the little female portion of the flower. Its fruit can also be used. The plant's scientific name is _Asphodelus ramosus_ though it is also known by the names Branched asphodel or Royal Staff. Among pure-blood families the giving of an asphodel has the symbolic meaning of 'lifelong regret' or that 'their regrets will follow them to the grave'." Remus pulled a small knife from his and cut off a single blossom. "In potions it is used to create a 'death-like' state in the consumer so it's one of the main ingredients in the Draught of Living Death."

A tiny voice crept into Harry's mind at that moment. _"Here little mousy… one little bite and it'll be all over… I don't think it'll even hurt."_

Harry suddenly stood and glanced around the greenhouse. "Remus? Did you hear something?"

"No." Remus said as he glanced at Harry. "Did you?"

"A voice…" Harry said glancing at Remus. "It said… 'Here little mousy…'" Harry sat down and shrugged. "Maybe it was my imagination."

Remus slipped the blossom into his pocket and nodded. Then he stood and walked over to a tall group of plants that to Harry's eye looked almost like some sort of weed. "Harry, can you tell me what these are?"

"Wormwood." Harry answered immediately.

"Correct, its proper name is _Artemisia_, and actually refers to an entire genus of plants. Fortunately except for a few with specific names they share almost identical properties. This one hasn't budded yet, but its blossoms also hold the meaning of great 'regret' or 'absence' among pureblood witches and wizards."

"And among very old fashioned muggles…" Sirius's voice answered from just behind them. "It seems the flower language of the pure-bloods actually is identical to the muggle tradition of 'victorian flower language' as to which came first… no idea." Sirius shrugged as he stepped past a large bush and over toward the plants. "I got the movie listing for the day, Terminator 2: Judgement Day is in town!"

"Sweet!" Harry said and grinned at Remus.

"Isn't he a bit young…" Remus started as he stepped toward Sirius. "I mean…"

"I want to go!" Harry said glancing between the two of them.

"_Be quiet! I'm hunting wabbits!"_ A voice hissed and Harry froze.

"That voice!" Harry glanced around the garden again. "I heard it again."

"Did you hear hissing?" Lupin suddenly asked as he pulled his wand from his pocket and pushed back one of the thick clumps of wormwood. Harry gasped as a mottled black snake looked up at them from behind the plants. "Ah… an Adder."

"_Shit, humans!"_ Harry's mouth gaped as the snake suddenly coiled up in fright.

Harry swallowed. _"It's alright, we won't hurt you…"_

"_Speaker?"_

His two adult companions suddenly gasped as the snake relaxed. "Parseltongue? Harry!" Sirius suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He felt the grip tighten painfully. "Explain!"

"Calm down Sirius, you're scaring him." Remus said as the snake suddenly started slithering beneath the low wall and out of sight. "It's not like he's a werewolf."

Harry glanced between the two adults. "What? I don't understand. I just told it we weren't going to hurt it."

"Really is that what you said?" Sirius snapped.

"You heard me didn't you?" Harry asked.

"I heard parseltongue, snake language… not English!"

"You're a parselmouth Harry, you can talk to snakes." Remus said quickly. "I don't know how, it's supposed to be hereditary."

"Lily and James weren't parselmouths." Sirius said quickly. "The only one of modern times was Voldemort." He ran a hand through his wild hair and sighed. "Another question to look up… I'm going to need to get some more defense books and maybe a couple things from Knockturn Alley."

Harry felt a shiver run down his back. He didn't even realize he was speaking another language. How could he be a parselmouth?

"Okay, this is getting a bit too intense. Let's go see that movie and forget about this for a while." Sirius suggested.

Harry was immediately relieved by the mindless entertainment provided by a muggle blockbuster movie and the accompanying ride into town on Sirius's motorcycle. The three of them then grabbed a bite to eat at a café in town before heading back up the road toward the Wolf's Lair.

As the night descended, Harry sat down in the small living room that Sirius had managed to furnish in a muggle fashion. There was even a television that had been charmed to work without electricity and Harry watched a soccer match as he thought about the day. The look of near panic that had been on Sirius's face, sent a chill through his spine. Could being a parselmouth convince him to be dumped by the two? _No, don't think like that._ He stood and headed for the kitchen hoping for a snack before bedtime.

"I'm worried Remus." Harry froze as he heard Sirius just around the corner. "He shouldn't have that ability, it's hereditary so unless Lily had it and never told us…"

"Maybe it's tied up with the scar. You know we still haven't figured out how Harry survived." Remus's calm voice felt like a warm blanket descending on his shoulders. "Voldemort was the last parselmouth in Britain. Maybe he picked up some of his powers."

Harry leaned against the wall and sighed. _I have some of Voldemort's powers..._ He shivered and suddenly felt as if he'd been drenched in mud and slime. "Bloody hell…"

"Harry?" Sirius's voice echoed from the kitchen, Harry pushed off the wall and headed back toward his room. He slammed the door shut behind him, walked to his bed, and dropped atop it.

He starred up at the ceiling and sighed, hugging his pillow to his chest. _I'm not like him._ His mind thought back to that terrible night and the bits and pieces he remembered. A whimper slipped out between his lips and he felt tears fill his eyes. _It's just powers right? I'm not like him am I?_

Such tormenting thoughts pursued him before he slowly drifted to sleep. An old nightmare of a high cold laugh and a flash of brilliant green light woke him early the next morning. As he climbed out of bed and wandered to the loo, he saw Sirius brushing his teeth. "Morning Harry."

"Morning." He murmured back. "Umm…"

"Just a minute, I talked to Remus last night and… we're going to Diagon Alley today. It's time we got your wand and everything."


	3. Diagon Alley

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Diagon Alley

* * *

Harry smirked as Remus glared at the sign beside their parking place and its talk about congestion charges and the penalties the police could assign for not paying up. At his feet Padfoot growled.

Turning his back from the sign Remus flicked his wand at the bike blanketing it in a muggle repelling charm. "That'll keep the bobbies from ticketing us."

With that done Remus walked up to the door to the rather dingy looking pub that he'd parked in front of. Harry followed him through the worn wooden door into the pub itself with its gas lamp and candle-lights reminding him of some old muggle films, like the ones about ancient history.

Behind the bar, Tom the barkeep waved at them a greeting. "Welcome Remus, Lawrence. See you've still got that mutt with you." His gaze dropped down to Padfoot and the smile faltered. "Care for something?"

"Sorry Tom, we're on the way to Diagon Alley, got to get Lawrence his school supplies." Remus said as he clasped Harry's shoulder.

Remus led Harry out of the pub and into the bright light of Diagon Alley. Behind him, Padfoot walked weaving between crowds of busy shoppers. The trio came to Gringotts, the Wizard's Bank. Harry suppressed a shiver as he saw the armored goblin guards at the top steps. They nodded to them as they passed.

"Harry, I think it's time to see about getting your account setup." Remus said in a quiet voice as he maneuvered them toward the counter. The goblin glanced up as they came to a stop and then glared at Harry over his spectacles. "Excuse me, but my young friend here lost his key to his trust account."

"Really…" He leaned over the counter and Harry felt the goblin's eyes studying his forehead, eyes, and the broad brimmed hat he wore. "We will have to administer a blood test to see that he is who he claims to be, security procedure of course, we do not doubt this boy appears to be anything different then what he appears to be."

Harry swallowed. "Remus, maybe you should remove the glamour charms?"

"Of course… I'm sorry sir, but the charms were more for his own safety then to deceive you." Remus glanced around the entryway and flicked his wand. A tingling sensation filled his hair and forehead while his eyes blinked and watered.

The goblin nodded. "Very well, Griphook!" Another goblin appeared. "Administer the blood test for a replacement key, take the charge from any trust account he holds."

"Yes Manager Talcut." The goblin called Griphook waved them toward a small room off to the side.

Harry swallowed as the small goblin produced a silver pen knife a piece of parchment from his vest pockets. "Hand please."

He held out his hand and quick as a flash the goblin made a cut across his palm, then held up the parchment and pressed it into his hand. A moment later the goblin pulled back the parchment and turned away. Watching over the goblin's shoulder he saw the pattern of his blood reforming into words in gobblygook, the language of the goblins.

"Let me see that Harry." Remus said and waved his wand. _"Episkey."_ With a flash the cut on his palm closed.

"I will see about your keys Mr. Potter." Griphook said as he let go of the parchment and allowed it to roll up in his hand.

Griphook left them in the small meeting room and Harry glanced around at the rather ornate furnishings. He knew that the Wolf's Lair had once been like that, fancy and garishly decorated, but he didn't remember much of it as Sirius and Remus had gone out of their way to get rid of the over the top and dark decorations.

After a moment, the doors opened again and Griphook stepped inside, after shutting them behind him he stood and glanced at the dog. "Mr. Black, as per the will left to this bank you are acknowledged as Mr. Potter's legal guardian. You may dispense with your disguise. We have not alerted the ministry to your presence."

Padfoot morphed back into Sirius who stood before them and shrugged. "Alright, thank you. I take it no one bothered to change his legal guardian after he disappeared then?"

"There were attempts." Griphook stated as he walked over to the table and laid a set of contracts atop it. "Mr. Dumbledore attempted to have his guardianship changed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. As Mr. Black's guardianship was assigned by magical contract within the will and could not have been revoked except by his conviction, we were unable to fulfill the request."

Sirius chuckled. "Old meddler… good thing I didn't get caught."

"Additionally, following Mrs. Walburga Black's death, you have inherited the Black fortune as the last remaining Black heir." Griphook glanced over at Sirius. "I have your key as well."

"Thank you." Sirius said as the goblin handed him a heavy black key. He pocketed it as Griphook turned to Harry.

"Now, as the last of the Potter family you have inherited the Potter family vault, but according to your parent's will, it is to be held in trust until you come of age. In addition a trust vault was set aside for your personal spending money and school expenses." Griphook held out a small key. "This is the key to that vault."

"Thank you." Harry said as he rolled the key in his hand.

"I believe the two of you now wish to access your vaults then?"

Harry nodded and Griphook led them through an elevator and down to a waiting cart. After they had all clambered aboard the cart zoomed off. The path was filled with twists and turns that Harry didn't bother to keep up with before slowing to a stop before a simple black door.

"Mr. Potter, key?" Griphook asked holding out a hand as he stood beside the door. Harry handed over the key as the goblin unlocked the door and stepped back. Harry crouched and stepped inside to find himself in a small room stacked with gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts from the floor to the ceiling. Harry's eyes were wide as he glanced around the room. "Wow."

"Bet mine's bigger." Sirius joked as he clasped Harry on his shoulder. "Grab some galleons for shopping today, shouldn't need more than a hundred for your school supplies."

"Thirty would be enough." Remus mused as Harry pulled a moneybag from his pocket and quickly filled it.

"Could we convert some to pounds for town?" Harry asked as he finished dropping a decent sized stack of coins into the moneybag.

"One galleon is around five pounds." Remus said as Harry reached for some other galleons. "That should be more than enough Harry."

Harry dropped the coins and nodded. "Alright, thanks Remus."

They headed back to the cart and Harry dropped into the seat, feeling the comfortable weight of his moneybag in his pocket. The cart sped on, down and down into the depths and Harry caught a burst of flame from one of the side vaults. Then the cart screeched to a stop.

A green-scaled dragon snarled from a side passage, sparks shooting from its snout as Sirius stepped out onto the stone. Beside him, Remus shook his head. "Your mother had a welsh green guarding your vault?"

"Guess so." Sirius said as Griphook lifted a rattle from the cart and began shaking it. The dragon drew back with a low growl as the goblin led them to a heavy dark door decorated with the seal of the house of black. He set down the rattle as the three of them stepped clear of the dragon's view and stopped beside the door.

"Key?"

Sirius handed over the key, the goblin drew a finger down the center of the door, and a thin external layer melted away. Then Griphook unlocked the door and it groaned open revealing a massive chamber filled with artwork, furniture, paintings, books, and gold. Harry whistled quietly as Sirius shook his head and glanced around the vault. "What a load of rubbish."

"Sirius, what are you going to do with all this stuff?" Remus asked as Sirius stepped past a strange warped mirror and stopped before a burnished silver chair covered with snake emblems. Ominously a dagger hung magically over the chair.

"Nothing for now… it's hard to get rid of it when the Ministry is after me." Sirius said as he glanced around the vault and stepped over to a battered desk sitting beside the pile of gold. A stack of parchment documents was in a basket atop the desk and Sirius scowled at them before picking them up. "Huh, Remus…" He held an official looking document up and grinned. "Here's the deed to our house."

"Might want to take that." Remus said as he stepped around a pile of silver goblets. "Need anything else?"

"Not really." Sirius said as he turned away from the small mountain of gold. "Let's get out of here." He glanced at Griphook standing beside the door. "Griphook, this is more security then is needed… I think we can do without a Dragon at the door."

"Yes Lord Black." Griphook nodded and a smirk played across his face. "I am certain another vault owner will enquire about it as a guardian."

They all piled back into the cart and after a quick trip back up from the depths the trio stepped out into Diagon Alley with Harry's glamour restored and Sirius in his animagus form. Remus led them up the Alley to a rather dingy and small looking shop called Ollivanders. A single wand was laid out on a cushion in the window.

Harry swallowed as he stepped inside the wand shop. He could feel tingles running through his fingers as though the very air was filled with some unknown magic. Remus led the way to the side counter as a girl with bushy hair stood with a wand grasped in her hand. The older man that was assisting her had to be Mr. Ollivander. "Ah one moment, I'll be right with you." He said before pulling the wand from the girl's hand. "No… let's see, tricky customer."

The stern faced woman that stood off to the side nodded and glanced at the two other adults in the room, dressed in typical muggle fair. "It is often more difficult to match a muggleborn, since families tend to have similar tastes in wands. There is some debate as to whether it is nature or nurture at work." The woman glanced over toward the two of them and he felt her sharp eyes peer over the spectacles that sat on her nose. She wore a typical wide-brimmed pointed hate and an emerald robe. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she spotted Remus. "Ah… Remus Lupin, it's been quite some time since I saw you."

"Yes it has Minerva." Remus nodded slightly before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Professor McGonagall, this is my nephew Lawrence, he'll be heading to Beaxbatons this year, but his folks believe it'd be best if he had a proper English wand."

"Pleased to meet you Professor," Harry said as he nodded to the woman.

"A pleasure, well I do hope that you reconsider Hogwarts." Minerva McGonagall answered with a faint smile. "I do miss seeing you at Order meetings Remus. You know we still haven't found poor Harry."

Harry struggled to keep from grinning as Lupin coughed. "I am certain Harry will show up sooner or later. Albus has said that occasionally his instruments hum to life and he seems to be alright. Who is to say he isn't happy with who has taken him in?"

"Perhaps, but how will he be accepted to a school? We have no idea where to send his letter to or if he's elected to attend some other school." Minerva let out a sigh. "Albus is quite terribly worried about the boy."

A squeal of delight came from the girl as the wand gripped in her hand shot out a blast or red and gold sparks. The professor turned. "Well done Miss Granger."

"Ah yes, dragon heartstring, 10 and ¾ inches, vine, relatively inflexible." Ollivander said as he sat back and glanced at the girl's muggle parents. "That will be seven galleons or if you haven't changed money I will accept thirty-five pounds."

The bushy haired girl grinned and turned toward her parents revealing a pair of buckteeth and bright brown eyes. "It's amazing… I can feel tingles running down my arm mum!"

"That's good isn't it?" Her mother said glancing at McGonagall.

"Yes it is. I've found that sensitivity enough to feel the magic flowing through you from a wand is a sign of great potential." She glanced around the room. "Come along then, we still have lots to buy."

The four left the shop and Padfoot slipped past the girl as the door shut. He sat on the floor beside entryway and stared out the glass window as if on guard. Harry swallowed as Remus pulled his wand and flicked it toward the shades on the windows, which quickly shut. "Mr. Ollivander, before we start I'm afraid that I must ask you to swear not to reveal the boy's identity until September 1st. His safety is of utmost priority."

The old wandmaker glanced at Remus and nodded. "I see, well. I will do as you request, customer confidentiality is almost a religion here on Diagon Alley."

Remus nodded to Harry and he slowly pulled off his cap as Remus waved his wand. The straight brown-grey hair disappeared and he felt his scalp tingle as the glamour charge was dispelled and his bright green eyes looked up at Mr. Ollivander.

The old man gaped. "I see… Yes, I was wondering when Mr. Potter would stumble into my shop. He does look to be the spitting image of his father… except for the eyes. He has his mother's eyes."

Harry looked at the old man's wide eyes and swallowed. "You knew my parents?"

"Of course, it seems like only yesterday your mother and father were here picking out their first wands." Ollivander said as he clambered onto the sliding ladder and rolled into the back. "Let's see…"

The man returned with a selection of boxes and laid them out on the table. Then the man pulled a wand from one of the boxes and lifted it toward Harry. "Phoenix feather, nine inches, rather flexible."

Harry took it gingerly, not sure, what he was supposed to do, when Ollivander smiled faintly. "Well, give it a wave."

Feeling foolish, he waved the wand for a moment before Ollivander plucked the wand from his hands and replaced it with another one. "Dragon heartstring, ebony wood, twelve inches…" No sooner had he been handed the wand before it too was taken away. This went on and on until more than a dozen boxes were scattered just behind the counter.

Oddly, Ollivander seemed to be getting happier by the moment. "My word, tricky customer… We'll find you a wand Mr. Potter. I wonder…"

The old wandmaker clambered onto a ladder and pushed off, rolling out of sight. Remus glanced at Padfoot and sighed. "Is this a good idea? If it takes this long to find a wand for him, how are we going to get that backup you suggested Sirius?"

A whine came from the dog just before the ladder rolled back up front and Ollivander clambered off with a wand in a box. "Yes, unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches."

"Mr. Ollivander, how difficult would it be for Harry to get a second wand? His fame is such that having a hidden backup could be of great use." Remus suggested as the old wandmaker set the box on the counter.

"Once a primary wand is chosen it is easiest to check those wands that are similar, it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes for a second wand to choose the boy." Ollivander said quickly before handing over the phoenix feather wand to Harry. "Give it a…"

As Harry's hands wrapped around the length of wood he felt a surge of warmth in his hand and a volley red and gold sparks shot from the tip of his wand. Ollivander smiled. "Bravo Mr. Potter."

"What made that wand different?" Harry asked.

"Well it is curious. I have often found that students are chosen by wands with similar properties to their parents, it's one of the reasons hand-me-down wands perform adequately for the poorer parts of the community." Ollivander sighed. "But it is not only their parents wands that seem to hint at the form of wand a child will be chosen by. Friends, upbringing, and birth-date may also play their part. But so can enemies."

"The phoenix feather in your wand Mr. Potter was given by a phoenix that gave one other and only one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand while its brother… its brother gave you that scar."

"Brother Cores?" Remus asked quietly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Mr. Potter has a wand that will not function normally against You-Know-Who, and he has a wand that will not function normally against Mr. Potter." Ollivander straightened up. "You-Know-Who was much like Mr. Potter when he was eleven… No one could know what he would do in time. He did great things, terrible yes… but great. I would expect that you are meant for great things Mr. Potter, for good or ill."

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared at the wand. "Mr. Ollivander…"

"Perhaps I should not have said anything dear boy. I am not a seer, and most who are cannot control their talent. But I am familiar with wandlore and that alone can tell me a great many things." Ollivander looked down at Harry. "I will tell you this. The phoenix that gave the feather within your wand belongs to one of the greatest wizards in the world. That alone would mark you as one bound for great things. Now, I think it should not be that difficult for me to find a second wand that would choose you, Mr. Potter."

"Really?" Harry asked. He felt suddenly relieved as Ollivander stepped back to the ladder.

"Yes indeed." Ollivander said as he plucked three more boxes from the loaded shelves. That done, Ollivander walked over to the counter and set out the wands. "The phoenix that gave the feather is Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's familiar. I swore to inform him when the wand bonded to a child, but I don't think a delay of a few months would be a bother."

"Thank you." Remus muttered.

"Now Mr. Potter, let's see about finding a second wand for you, I think. Go ahead and give these a try."

Harry picked up one wand after another, giving each a wave until a second wand gave a short burst of red and gold sparks, though not as strong as the first wand they'd found for him.

"Ah yes Mr. Potter, cherry and phoenix feather, seven inches… rather tough but pliable wood that." Ollivander said as Harry rolled the wand in his hand. "I doubt we have to worry about you becoming a dark wizard if a wand such as that has chosen you as well."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he glanced down at the varnished cherry wood that he held in his hand.

"The wood, length, core, and flexibility of the wand reflect the person. Cherry is reflective of a person with a compassionate nature, a strong heart, immense will, and a few other things that you may hear of when you're older." Ollivander said.

Padfoot barked a laugh and Harry felt himself blush.

"The phoenix feather is one of the most versatile of wand cores, capable of both destructive and creative magic and makes for a wand whose loyalty is not likely to waver. Sometimes…" Ollivander rolled a wand in his hand and smiled. "Sometimes they may even act on their own…"

"Really?" Harry glanced at the two wands he'd be buying. "That's…"

"Dangerous at times, but wands tend to mirror their masters so I doubt it'll be much of a problem for you Mr. Potter." Ollivander set the wand he held in a box. "The length of a wand can in part tell us something as well, besides the obvious thought that longer wands are more suitable to bigger wizards. Arthimancy and numerology tell me this about you Mr. Potter." He ran a finger along the eleven inch holly wand. "Eleven is a number of difference, sacrifice, test, and martyrdom. In short it is the number of a hero…" Ollivander's hand moved to the second wand. "Seven is the number of well… a number of different things. It is one of the holy numbers of the Christian faith after all."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Harry said quietly as he took the wands, uncertain what to think of the man.

"We'll also take a concealable holster for the second wand." Remus said as he stepped up to the counter. "I hope you helped lay aside the boy's fears about the brother cores."

"Yes, yes… I am sorry about that. Looking at the properties of the wands, I'd say you're more fated to be the man's opposite or nemesis, not like him." Ollivander pulled a small holster from behind the counter.

"But he's dead, isn't he?" Harry asked suddenly.

"He is gone, but… no body was found and some of the magic he has wrought still lingers. Perhaps he is dead, or perhaps he has lost his powers. All I can do is conjecture about what happened that Halloween night." Ollivander said as he set the holster before Harry. "This is designed to slip onto your wrist and be hidden beneath the sleeves of your robes Mr. Potter. Just a twist and your backup will be in hand."

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he picked up the holster and his wands. "How much?"

"Oh… quite right, that'll be fifteen galleons." Ollivander said with a smile.

Harry quickly paid the man and stepped outside after Remus had reapplied the glamour charms. He stuffed the longer holly and phoenix feather wand into a pocket while slipping the cherry and phoenix feather wand into the holster, that done, he glanced around the alley. "Where to next?"

Remus scowled. "We need to get you the other supplies you'll need, but we haven't got the list…" He glanced around and smiled faintly. Harry followed his gaze and watched a rather plump redheaded woman pulling a rather tall and lanky redheaded boy with gangly arms, legs, and a rather long nose out of a shop stocked with used robes.

"Mum, what about a wand?" The boy asked.

"You can use Charlie's old wand." The woman said as she came to a stop before the apothecary. "Sixteen sickles for dragon liver, that's highway robbery!"

"Follow me Harry." Remus whispered and set out across the street toward the woman. "Ah, Molly Weasley!" Remus called out and the redheaded woman standing just outside the apothecary froze and spun toward them. Her hands were suddenly on her hips.

"Remus Lupin!" She shouted. "Where have you been?"

Remus flinched. "Molly?"

"My husband is running all over the country covering the area you were supposed to search for the Order, don't you care about the son of your best friend! I'm terribly disappointed in you!" She yelled at Remus and Harry fought hard to keep from laughing as Mrs. Weasley snarled. "James and Lily would be so disappointed in you!"

Harry glanced at the tall redheaded boy that was hiding behind his mother, his eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. "Mum!"

"And send Harry to those… awful muggles?" Remus growled back. "I know the sort of people they are Molly. Harry would be better off raised by Lucius Malfoy then them."

"Why I never…" She started to huff and Harry thought for a moment she was about to stomp off. "What if he's with Black?"

"That depends on if Black is guilty Molly. If he isn't, then Harry is being well cared for." Remus said. "Please, I didn't want to fight with you… I need some help for my nephew here." He pointed to Harry. "I thought since your son is the same age you could help. He managed to lose his Hogwarts letter and the supply list with it."

"Oh… of course, sorry you had to see that dear. I'm usually not this…" Mrs. Weasley shook her head for a moment and sighed. She tapped a rather wrinkled bit of parchment she'd drawn from her pocket with her wand and a second piece of parchment appeared in the air which Remus snatched.

"Thank you." He said and smiled faintly before handing Harry the parchment. "Here you are Lawrence."

"Is that your name dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He nodded. "It's a nice name… Lawrence Lupin then?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's my name. Thank you for the supply list Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear, come on Ron, introduce yourself." Mrs. Weasley said as she stepped aside and pushed her son forward.

Ron's face had turned bright red as he held out his hand. "Hello… Ron Weasley."

Harry took it and shook it. "Lawrence Lupin."

"I'll see you on the train I guess." Ron said quietly.

"You too." An awkward silence fell between them as Ron stepped back.

Lupin gave a quiet cough. "Come on Lawrence, lots to buy."

Harry felt the gold in his coin purse begin to lighten with each purchase. He bought robes in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, quills, ink, and older fashioned ink pens that Sirius had suggested, along with a large pile of parchment. Soon he found himself lugging all his school supplies in the pewter cauldron that Lupin had chosen after vetoing the golden one in the window. Finally the group turned to Flourish and Blotts.

The popular bookstore had become something of a favorite for Harry, as he had plenty of time to read in the Wolf's Lair. It amused him how a sizable section of the wares was devoted to pulpy romance novels that would have fit in a muggle book store and teen adventure books. Many of which had his own name emblazoned on the cover.

More astonishingly, he actually had read some of them for his amusement and while some of the series were terribly written tales just out to make a galleon, a few of them were quite well done.

A girl with bright red hair tied into a pony tail sat curled up in one of the chairs in the section with 'Harry Potter and the Emeralds of Everlasting Life' in her hands. Her face was covered with freckles and her brown eyes seemed totally focused on the book in her hands.

Harry smirked. "What you reading?"

"Harry Potter." She answered immediately just glancing up at him. "It's actually really good."

"Really, is that another one of those that has Sirius Black keeping m— er… him in a cage when he's not out on some 'mission' or something?" Harry asked feeling a grin slip across his face.

"Actually… it doesn't." The girl looked up and cocked her head looking at him curiously. "Sirius Black is raising him as his son with a bunch of wolves."

Harry couldn't help it, he snorted. "A bunch of wolves… like Romulus and Remus from Roman legend?"

"I don't know about that, is it a muggle myth? One of them is named Remus." The girl said quickly.

He laughed. "Oh man… that's bloody brilliant. Who wrote it?"

"It says it's written by Romulus Moony." The girl answered.

"Moony!" Harry snapped and a moment later Remus Lupin peaked around the shelf behind him. "Messr. Moony, I am shocked, absolutely shocked, that you would write such a thing."

Remus glanced at the book and swore. "Lawrence…"

Harry picked up the book from the shelf and flipped it open and started skimming through the pages. "Remus…"

"Hey, Padfoot thought it was a great idea… he suggested making it a chose your own adventure story though… like the map but…" Remus stopped as he saw the redheaded girl glancing between them. "Umm…"

"Mr. Moony?" She asked quietly.

"Well…" Harry glanced between the two of them. "What's your name anyway?"

"Ginny Weasley." She said quietly.

Harry knelt down on the wood floor and smiled. "Can you keep a secret for a few months?"

"Lawrence?" Remus asked while Ginny slowly nodded.

"Well, Harry Potter hasn't had all these adventures you know." Harry said quietly. "But, Mr. Moony knows where Harry Potter is… in fact Mr. Moony lives with Harry Potter and Sirius Black."

Ginny's brown eyes widened as Harry stood up. "Mr. Moony…"

"Remus, is anyone looking?" Harry asked quietly.

"No." Remus glanced at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not, it'll be fun for a few minutes." Harry answered as he looked at Ginny. "Cancel the glamour for a bit."

Remus sighed and flicked his wand. Harry grinned as the glamour charm fell away and he ran a hand through his hair. "Ginny…" He held out his hand. "My name is Harry Potter."

Instantly Ginny's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted, falling back into the chair with a thump. Remus started chuckling and Harry snorted in amusement. He leaned down and plucked the book from her grasp, slipped a galleon into the cover and pulled out a quill.

_**Nice talking to you,**_

_**Messr. Blaez a.k.a. Harry Potter.**_

He handed the book to Remus who scribbled a note as well while shaking his head. "You really want to go with that for your Marauder's name?"

"Yep Moony, I do." Harry said with a grin. Remus slipped the book back into her hands and smirked.

"Let's get that glamour back on and finish up. You're causing trouble." Remus said with a shake of his head.

"But I'm supposed to cause trouble, I'm a Marauder." Harry said as he pulled another copy of Remus's book from the shelf. "Now… let's see about some good spell-books."

By the time Remus and Harry had left Flourish and Blotts they were laden down with a small library of books, of which only a third of them were actually course books, the rest were a selection of various spell books and reference materials along with a book on charming muggle artifacts to function in a magical environment.

After that they purchased a trunk, loaded it with all the stuff he'd need for the term, and Lupin shrunk it down to the size of a matchbox. With his school supplies stuffed in a pocket Harry followed Remus out into the muggle world for a bit of food then headed back to their hidden lair.

When they got back to the motorcycle Remus gaped at the ticket stuck to its handlebars. "But…"

"I guess muggle repelling charms don't work on meter maids." Harry said with a shrug.


	4. The Hogwart's Express

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Hogwarts Express

* * *

In the months spanning the time between their visit to Diagon Alley and school's start on September 1st, Harry and Remus Lupin took to the course books with a vengeance. They memorized ingredients, practiced charms, hexes, jinxes, and other first year level spells. Remus had taken the time to ensure Harry knew how to create and dispel the glamour charms that hid his identity and all the various utility spells for packing, shrinking, and enlarging his possessions.

Harry had also quickly finished the book Remus had written and felt his lips quiver into a smirk each time he thought of his pen name: Romulus Moony. How no one seemed to have realized that the stories were written by Remus completely flummoxed him, but then Harry had found that most adults didn't pay any attention to the juvenile adventure novels.

On his eleventh birthday Harry found that somehow Remus had slipped back to Diagon Alley as the kitchen table was laden down with a number of brightly wrapped presents. Tearing through them he found a broom polishing kit, a chess set, a Muggle and Mundane game mat along with the Grindelwald War and Wizarding War Sourcebooks. Also among the presents was a mid-size television that Sirius had charmed to work inside the house without electricity, a film projector with half a dozen films, and a collapsible movie screen. All of which was quickly packed away as Harry realized most of it was meant for the coming school year and had been magically shrunk to fit in his already crowded trunk.

Then Remus pulled out a beautiful snowy owl that he'd hidden behind the cupboard and grinned. "I figured you'd want one in case Sirius's mirrors failed or you actually made friends! I haven't named her yet as she's yours."

"Thank you Remus." Harry said as he gingerly took the cage and walked her to his room. It seemed that presenting the owl had triggered something in Sirius and he quickly ran out and came back clutching a wrapped broom-shaped object.

"Thought you might need this Harry." Sirius grinned as he set the broom onto the table. "Go on."

"But… first years can't bring a broom." Harry muttered as he started to unwrap the gift. He gasped at the polished wood of the handle and the golden lettering: _Nimbus 2000_.

"You're a marauder, if you can't sneak a broom in… you're not your father's son and I'll have to really check you for glamour charms or something." Sirius snorted. "It's yours."

"Thank you." Harry said as he clutched the broomstick feeling a little light headed. The day was filled with fun from that point on and Harry played a few hours of one-on-one Quidditch outside after lunch before the three of them had gone off to see the newly released movie _Hot Shots!_

On the way back Sirius began to concoct ways to mimic the jokes in the film, from the transfusion of a man going horribly wrong to a number of other visual gags. Harry spent the night skimming his textbooks before coming across the name Hedwig in the History book and giving it to his new owl.

August was filled with the bustle of reviewing what Remus had taught him and a crash course on dueling spells. He learned the stunning spell and the disarming charm along with a number of more basic hexes of the boil inducing and stinging varieties.

By the time September 1st rolled around Remus was satisfied that Harry could defend himself if a fan got pushy or turned into a stalker. Very early that morning the three of them had loaded all their school supplies and clambered aboard for the drive to London. Why they had to drive to King's Cross when their house was so close to Hogwarts already was something that Remus and Sirius both declared due to 'tradition'.

"Everybody should ride the Hogwarts Express, Harry. It's a good place to meet friends." Sirius had declared. "It's where I met James."

The three of them pulled into a small parking place on the street and Remus hastily conjured a muggle repelling charm on the bike and led Harry inside. Harry carried Hedwig's cage in one hand and his shrunken trunk in his pocket. Padfoot scampered out by his side as the three of them headed down the platforms. Finally they stopped before the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"So…" Harry said staring at the rather solid barrier.

Remus smiled as Padfoot barked a laughed. "Really Harry… it's quite simple." He placed his hand on his shoulder and started walking toward the barrier. "You just… step through." With that Remus pulled Harry through the barrier and the two of them stood before the bright red steam engine that bore the name: _Hogwarts Express_.

"Wow." Harry muttered as Padfoot scampered through behind him.

"Good luck Harry." Remus said as he stopped beside one of the carriages. "You'll field test those mirrors like Padfoot asked right?"

"Of course Remus." Harry said with a grin. "I've got Hedwig in case they don't work to, and I'll send you a letter about the introductory package you two prepared."

"And the letter for Dumbles?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry patted his pocket. "Got it right here."

"Good, I'll see you at Christmas." Remus said and pulled him into a hug. Harry smiled and rubbed his 'uncle's' back. "We'll miss you."

"I know." Harry whispered before slowly drawing back. By his feet Snuffles whimpered and Harry knelt before hugging the form of his godfather. "I'll miss you both."

Sirius licked his face before Harry stood and clambered aboard, waving at the two of them before they turned to leave.

"Mommy!" A familiar girl's voice cut across the crowd and Harry glanced toward the entrance as six redheads walked over to the train. The girl straightened up. "I see him Mum! That boy that bought me that book, can I go thank him?"

"Alright Ginny, don't bother him to much dear." The familiar form of Molly Weasley said. "Ron, you've got a spot on your nose…"

Harry ignored the cries from the youngest Weasley boy as Ginny scampered to a stop before him and grinned. "Thank you for the book." She glanced around the platform. "Does anyone know who you are Harry?"

Harry blushed as he stood on the boarding ramp and glanced toward the girl. "They will at the sorting." He grinned as he tapped his wand against his glamour face. "Sirius thought it'd make a good starting impression."

Ginny blushed brightly and looked down at her feet. "So… those books aren't real?"

"No, but if I have a real adventure I'm sure Mr. Moony will write it up for me." Harry grinned. "Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Next year… Ron's going this year." Ginny sighed. "Thank you for the book Harry."

"No problem." Harry grinned. "Maybe I'll end up in a dorm with your brother… that'd be fun."

Ginny snorted. "He's such a prat though."

Harry smiled. "He's your brother. Of course that's what you think." He winked at her and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could go…" She started to tear up and Harry sighed.

"Next year you will." Harry said and smiled at her. "Now go on, don't want anyone getting suspicious about me, right?"

Ginny nodded and scampered off toward her family as Harry clambered up into the carriage and found an empty compartment. He set Hedwig in the baggage rack over the window and leaned back in his seat.

A whistle sounded.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley briskly finishing her talk with the boys. "Hurry up!" Through the glass Harry saw the three older redheaded boys clamber aboard. On the platform Ginny stood beside her mother and he felt her brown eyed gaze flick to him for a moment, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." One of the twins said.

The other added. "We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Only joking, Mum."

The train began to move. Harry watched the boys' mother waving. Their sister, half laughing, half crying ran along the platform waving. Her voice echoed over the platform as the train began to pick up speed.

"Bye Ron, Fred, George…" At the end of the platform she stopped and waved toward Harry. "Bye Harry!"

While people on the platform turned to stare at her Harry leaned back and smiled as the platform fell out of sight behind a curve. Houses flashed by the window and Harry felt a great wave of excitement and euphoria roll over him. He was really going, off to school, off to the playground of pranksters that had filled the stories Remus and Sirius had told him.

There was a thump at the door and the youngest Weasley boy pocked his head inside. "Anyone sitting there?" He asked as he pointed to the seat opposite Harry then blinked and squinted at him. "It's Lawrence right?"

"For the moment at least." Harry said with a smile. "Go ahead."

Ron pushed his trunk through the door with his feet and Harry helped him lift the bulky wooden box into the baggage rack alongside Hedwig. After a few minutes the two of them sat down. "Did you hear my sister? She said goodbye to some 'Harry' person. Mental isn't it?"

"Not really, Harry Potter would be in our class." Harry said as he sat down across from Ron. "Born in July of 1980 you know."

"Really, maybe I should go looking for him." Ron said and glanced out the window. "But then, I doubt I'd find him… been missing for ages now."

Harry smirked inwardly and leaned back. "Oh, the whole thing doesn't make much sense to me. Uncle Remus says that he doubts Harry's in any real trouble. Dumbledore tried to place him with his mum's sister's family. They're a bunch of muggles of the worst sort. He said that whoever kidnapped him did Harry a favor."

"Really?" Ron asked. "How bad can they be?"

"Met them once… Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley… well one looks like a horse, one looks like a walrus, and one looks like a whale. They started threatening Remus when they saw him…" Harry shuddered. "What about your family, what's it like with three brothers?"

"Five." Ron all but moaned. "I'm the sixth son. Bill and Charlie are already graduated, off working with dragons and goblins in Egypt and Romania. Percy is a prefect and the twins… well they're pranksters and everyone likes them."

"Ouch." Harry said. "A lot of competition then?"

"Yeah, tons of it… and Mum has her favorites." Ron all but growled. "Percy got new robes and an owl for getting prefect and… I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." He pulled a rather battered looking fat grey rat with a missing toe on one paw. "His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

"There's nothing wrong with being poor Ron." Harry said quietly. "Plus you've had lots of people to play with. I'd kill for brothers and sisters."

"Really?" Ron said looking a bit perplexed. "Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, my parents died when I was one, must have been the last two that did before Voldemort died." Harry said with a shrug.

Ron froze. "You said his name! I've never met anyone that says his name, not ever!"

"Really, seems to me people get more scared from not being able to say it then saying it. My Uncles Remus and Padfoot say the name and they fought the Death Eaters during the war." Harry shrugged again. "And if he's dead, why fear the name?"

"I suppose that makes sense." Ron allowed as he glanced out the window. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Out the windows fields full of cows and sheep sped past. They took some time to look at the scenery when the talk petered out.

Around half past twelve there was a clatter outside and a woman with a dimpled smile slid back the door. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't gotten breakfast considering just how early they had to pile into the motorcycle that morning, leapt to his feet. Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches while Harry went out into the corridor.

His eagerness faltered when he realized that there wasn't any muggle confectionery on the cart. "Damn… no Mars Bars. I'll take…" He grabbed boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of strange wizard candies. "Well, a bit of everything."

He paid her a galleon and told her to keep the change before walking back with the small mountain of candies and dumping them in the seat across from Ron.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "Starving, I didn't get anything for breakfast considering how long a drive we had to get to London." He took a bite of a pumpkin pasty and swallowed. "That's really sweet…"

Ron took out a lumpy package and unwrapped four sandwiches. With a disgusted expression he pulled one open. "Ugh… corned beef. She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for a pasty." Harry said holding out one of the bits of confectionary.

"It's dry…" Ron said but Harry took one of the sandwiches and dropped the pasty in its place.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the sandwich. _"Immadesco calesco"_ Harry incanted and with a dull flash the dry bread softened and the meat warmed up. He took a bite and chewed for a moment. "It's good Ron."

"What was that spell?"

"Oh, just a warming and dampening charm, it's great for stale sandwiches and the like." Harry took another bite and sighed, it was one of the few 'utility' spells he'd picked up living with two bachelors. "I'll take the rest of them, they're not bad Ron."

"Sure." Ron said and passed the sandwiches over before snatching a couple candies and pasties from the pile. "Thanks."

After a while the farmlands gave way to dark green woods, twisting rivers, and rocky lumps of hills. The compartment door opened and a round faced boy with a bowl shaped haircut peeked inside. He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads he burst into tears. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Harry scowled, popped open his trunk, and pulled out a spell book. "Toad… toad…" He flipped through the book until he came to a list of revealing spells. "Just a second. Revelaspells…"

He scowled. "Anyone know the Latin cognate or… the taxo— taxonomical name for toads?"

"Uh…" Ron said and the toad-less boy looked bewildered.

"Damn…" Harry said as he drummed his fingers on the spell-book. "Sorry, I guess I can't be much help that way."

"He'll turn up eventually." Ron said.

The boy wilted a bit. "Well, if you see him…" He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered. If I brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still asleep in Ron's lap. He gestured down to it and made a disgusted face. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair is poking out. Anyway –"

The compartment door slid open again and the toadless boy was back, but he wasn't alone. A girl was with him already clad in Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said in a bossy tone. She had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. Harry thought he saw a retainer as she spoke.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron said. The girl however was suddenly staring at his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic… let's see."

She sat down and Ron looked bewildered for a moment. "Er – all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow… Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand and Harry tried desperately to hold back a snort of laughter. Nothing happened. Scabbers remained grey and fast asleep. Harry grinned as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast. Harry glanced at Ron and was amused by his stunned face. "You… you read them all?"

"Of course." Hermione said and Harry snorted. "What was your name again?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron said quietly.

Harry smiled. "Lawrence Lupin. I guess you wanted to see more magic then?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Yes… I mean, if you're willing." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and pulled his trunk from his pocket. "I guess you all got a trunk for your luggage? Remus taught me a trick for this." He set the matchbox sized trunk on the ground and flicked his wand toward it. "_Amplio._"

With a crack the trunk assumed its normal size and took up most of the floor space in the compartment.

"Wicked." Ron said staring at the trunk. "I heard of shrinking charms and the like, but Mum and Dad never thought of putting them on trunks."

"Remus also put an undetectable expansion charm on it, it's awesome." Harry grinned and sat down, using the trunk as a foot rest. "You want to sit down Hermione?"

She blushed faintly and glanced around the compartment. "Well, maybe in a bit. I have to get back to helping Neville find his toad."

As the door closed Harry shrugged. Ron glanced at him. "Mental that one."

"Keen really." Harry said with a shrug. "Of course if you were a muggleborn, this would be really exciting."

"Never thought of that, it'd be scary coming to the wizard world after living so long among the muggles." Ron said quickly.

Harry nodded. "True." He grinned. "And Ron… I think your brothers pranked you with that 'spell' of theirs."

Ron's ears turned red. "Don't rub it in… maybe it did something."

Harry picked up the rat and slowly examined him. "Hmm… he's missing a toe you know. How old is he?"

"Don't know… Percy found him years and years back… maybe ten years or so ago. I was just a baby." Ron said.

Harry felt his fingers start to squeeze around the rat and he swallowed. "I don't think rats normally live that long." A cold dread filled his stomach which began to knot. "Just a second."

He pulled a bit of parchment from his trunk and was about to scribble a note when he remembered the mirror in his pocket. He tossed the parchment back and pulled out his mirror and headed out into the corridor. When he closed the door he lifted it to his face. "Sirius Black."

A moment later Sirius's image appeared with the background of the Wolf's Lair. "Hey pup, I'll be damned, the mirrors work."

Harry snorted then leaned back against the wall. "Snuffles, I think I might have a problem…"

"Already, don't tell me you made an enemy on the train like James did with Snivellus." Sirius asked.

He shook his head. "Wormtail may be at Hogwarts this year."

Sirius froze. "What?"

"I ran across the youngest Weasley on the train, he's got a rat that's missing a toe and has been in the family for ten years."

"Bugger." Sirius snapped. "You need to be careful not to spook him Harry!"

"Right and I need to learn the Homorphus charm." Harry muttered. "At least then I could stun him and show him to somebody."

"Find the map Harry. We've been trying to replicate it here but no such luck yet." Sirius said. "It should tell you if it's Peter."

"Right, thanks Sirius." Harry said before tapping the mirror. "Off." Instantly the mirror reverted to its normal appearance.

"Father said Potter might be onboard, but I haven't seen anyone that looks like him." A blond haired boy flanked by two larger boys that looked more like trolls or gorillas then children. His grey eyes flicked to the compartment window. "Ugh, looks like another Weasley… damn blood traitors breed like rabbits."

Harry scowled as he stepped past the three of them and slid open the door. Then he sat down across from Ron and sighed. "Anything happen?"

"Nope." Ron said popping the P as he spoke. "We should be nearly there."

"Better get the robes on then." Harry locked the door and flipped open his trunk. He quickly pulled on the black robes as Ron did the same and then sat down. He unlocked the door just as Hermione returned, her brow furrowed.

"Still no sign of that toad." She grumbled before sitting down.

Harry shrugged. "You know what the taxonomical order for toads is?"

"Anura, same as frogs." Hermione answered.

"Thanks." Harry said as he lifted his wand. "_Anurenum Revilio._" Nothing showed and Harry sighed. "Guess he's not in this car… or I did the spell wrong. He couldn't have gotten that far."

"Not unless he jumped off the train." Ron said with a shrug. "How do you know these spells Lawrence?"

"I've been living under a Fidellius charm, under age spell-casting is undetectable." Harry said. "So I can practice a bit at home."

"I stopped when the Ministry sent me an owl…" Hermione said with a scowl. "You're very lucky but… why are you hiding? I read about that charm and the only people that use it are those trying to escape dark wizards…"

"Lots of Death Eaters escaped punishment after Harry Potter stopped Voldemort." Harry said, ignoring the shudder from Ron. "How many that claimed the Imperius curse really were bewitched or enchanted? I mean, you know the Malfoy family has to have been Death Eaters the way they act. Plus… the ministry really doesn't like my guardians."

"So you're hiding from both sides?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "For the moment… The Ministry is in the pockets of the pure-blood elite anyway."

"That's… I don't know what to say." Hermione said.

"Welcome to the Wizarding World." Harry muttered. "They really need a revolution."

Darkness had fallen as the train slowed to a stop at a station. An announcement told them their luggage would be hauled to the castle for them and the final jolt of breaking brought the train to a halt. Out the window Harry saw a signpost that said: Hogsmeade. Harry packed away his remaining candy in the trunk as people began to push their way toward the door and out on to a small dark platform.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the assembled students and Harry looked up at the largest man he'd ever seen. He looked to be four times as wide as an average man and twice as tall, each of his hands was as large as a shovel spade, and his dark brown eyes reflected the light of the lantern he held high overhead.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He called out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the massive figure of the platform and down a narrow slippery path. It was pitch black on either side of them and Harry thought there must have been a forest there. Nobody spoke much and Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

The massive figure stopped after a few minutes and turned to face them. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec jus' round this bend here. Follow me."

Gasps of shock and amazement filled the air as they came around.

The narrow path suddenly opened up on the edge of a great black lake. Across it a castle was perched atop a high mountain. The windows sparkling in the starry sky the enormous castle was littered with turrets and towers. Harry knew it was a thousand years old but it looked almost new.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The massive figure called and gestured to a small flotilla of boats nestled by a dock at the water's edge. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" asked the giant who had a whole boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The flotilla surged out over the lake all at once in a loose formation. They glided across the lake which was smooth as a glass mirror that windless night. A hush fell over the students as they stared up at the castle rising overhead. It towered over them as they approached the opposite shore and the steep cliff face. The boats turned toward a curtain of ivy and the giant bowed his head and glanced back at them. "Heads down!"

The ivy parted as the boats slowly sailed into an underground harbor and bumped against the dock one after another. They clambered out onto the pebbles and worn rock.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The giant asked as he checked Harry's boat. Sure enough a toad sat on the floor where Neville had been.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled and took the toad from giant, a wide smile on his face. Then the whole group followed the giant up a winding set of stairs to a massive oak door.

The giant turned to face them and smiled. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Neville nodded and the giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle doors.


	5. A Surprising Sorting

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** A Surprising Sorting

* * *

The doors opened and a tall black-haired witch stood before them. She was stern looking with a demeanor that seemed to declare her a strict task master and not one to cross. The witch wore an emerald green cloak and a brimmed hat with a point that seemed to pin her tightly bound hair in place. She glanced at them over her square spectacles.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," the giant man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." McGonagall said and smiled faintly at them. "I will take them from here." She pulled the door open wide. Beyond was a hall so wide one could fit a whole house inside and still have room left over. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the tunnels beneath Gringotts. Looking up Harry saw that the ceiling was too high to make out. There was a magnificent marble staircase rising to upper floors facing them as well.

They followed the professor across the flagstones. He could hear hundreds of voices buzzing from a doorway to the right. Apparently the rest of the school was already here, but Professor McGonagall led them into an alcove off the main hall. They all crowded in, packed tightly together like sardines and glanced around at each other nervously.

McGonagall turned to face them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She paused and glanced around at the nervous group. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"Or as Sirius calls it… the 'suck up cup'." Harry muttered so quietly that Hermione and Ron couldn't hear him.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her gaze flicked to Neville's cloak which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

Harry unconsciously moved to flatten his hair, forgetting about the glamour charm on it for the moment.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." McGonagall said. Then she left the chamber.

"So that's Minnie." Harry whispered to himself and smiled.

"Minnie?" Ron asked and Hermione scowled at him. "You call her Minnie?"

"My guardian came up with the name when he was in school." Harry said with a faint smirk.

"It's disrespectful though." Hermione started. "How do they sort us into houses anyway?"

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron said.

Harry snorted. "My guardians said something about tickling a wyrmling."

"Oh… how can they test us when we haven't learned anything…?" Hermione said then began muttering a list of spells under her breath.

"It'll be a personality test of some sort I think, don't worry about it." Harry said with a shrug. He glanced around at the group and smirked to himself. Everyone seemed so terrified, sure Remus and Sirius didn't tell him how the sorting was done but it couldn't be that bad. He kept his gaze fixed on the door to the hall, now worried about their reaction to his identity.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air. Several people behind him screamed.

"What the –?"

Harry turned and gaped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Each was pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

One of them looked to be a fat little monk. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights spoke next. "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nobody answered.

"New students! About to be sorted, I suppose?" The friar said.

A few people nodded mutely as Harry stared at the ghosts.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know."

A sharp voice spoke up. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall told them.

Feeling more nervous with each step Harry got into line behind Hermione and a boy with sandy hair. Ron fell in behind him and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry's mouth dropped as he almost stood dumbfounded. He had never seen such a splendidly magical place. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there amongst the students the ghosts shone like misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._" It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry glanced down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was as patched and frayed as Remus's oldest robes and looked extremely dirty. Harry had to wonder when the last time it'd been cleaned.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall took a long moment to stare out over the students as a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

Her mind was working furiously as it tuned-out the yearly song. She glanced at the scroll of parchment in her hand and frowned before looking back at the forty-one students that stood before her.

Forty-one.

Not a big class by any stretch, in fact it was one of the smallest ones in a decade, but that wasn't what was worrying her. There were only forty names on the parchment in her hand. She applauded as the hat's song came to an end and it bowed to each of the house tables before straightening up and falling silent.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Minerva tried to smile reassuringly as a pink faced girl with pigtails stumbled out of line and put on the hat which fell over her eyes, and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted and Minerva slipped it from her head. She gestured to the table on the left which was cheering and tried again to give the girl a reassuring smile. The Fat Friar was waving merrily at her as she ran to join her house-mates.

"Bones, Susan." McGonagall called and watched a redheaded girl slip out of line and try on the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted again.

"Boot, Terry!" Minerva began to cycle through the names one after another, mentally matching faces to names with each name being called. The tall young man with blond hair and brown eyes had the nervous look of many muggleborns. Moments after the hat settled on his head the hat shouted.

"Ravenclaw!" Another table exploded into applause and she gestured to it.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Minerva said and studied the dark haired brown eyed girl that settled onto the stool. After a moment the hat spoke again.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!" Minerva stated and watched as a girl with shapely features even at eleven and wild blond hair sat on the stool. After a few moments the hat spoke again.

"Gryffindor!" Minerva smiled and shook the girls hand before pointing to the Gryffindor table. She caught the Weasley twins cat-calling as the girl settled down at a seat. "That one is a gossip…" The hat muttered and Minerva nodded, filing the information away in her mind.

"Bullstrode, Millicent!" Minerva read off the list and watched a thickset girl with dark hair and heavy features walked up to the stool.

The hat seemed to wilt a bit on her head before declaring. "Slytherin!" The applause from that house always seemed muted as Millicent walked over to the table. The hat spoke quietly again. "How many will I put there without the talent for cunning this year? When all they have is pure blood? How many will I send there because their parents lied about their blood-purity?"

Minerva shook her head. "I don't know. It is the same as far back as I remember." She glanced back down at her scroll. "Corner, Michael!"

A boy with rather wild looking hair and plain features stepped up to the stool and pulled the hat on. After a moment the hat called out. "Ravenclaw!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen!" Minerva called out and another boy settled onto the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

Minerva nodded and moved on to the next name. "Crabbe, Vincent!"

The gorilla like frame of the boy sauntered up to the hat and settled it over his head. The hat sighed. "Slytherin!"

"Davis, Tracey!" Minerva called out. A girl with round glasses, brown hair, and pale blue eyes stepped up to the stool. She sat down and set the hat atop her head. Immediately the hat straightened.

It didn't take the hat but a moment. "Slytherin!" She slipped the hat from her head and headed to the Slytherin table. As she was out of ear shot the hat twisted toward Minerva. "That one… muggleborn mother that's an alchemist, very sneaky sort, very cunning, she will go far."

"So a 'proper' Slytherin then, despite being a half-blood." Minerva said. "Dunbar, Faye!"

A thin girl with long brown hair and grey eyes walked up to the stool and settled down. After a few long moments the sorting hat called out. "Gryffindor."

"Entwhistle, Kevin!" Was next and Minerva watched the boy pull on the hat.

After a long moment it called out. "Ravenclaw!"

She glanced at the next name. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

This one had an aristocratic look about him, despite being muggleborn. Minerva remembered back to when she'd delivered the boy his letter. The wealthy and titled parents he had were something she'd never expected, but now he was here… where would he go?

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted after a moment and the boy walked over to the table.

"Finnigan, Seamus!" McGonagall said and a sandy haired boy stepped from the line and up to the hat. The boy sat there for several minutes as she watched.

"Gryffindor!" McGonagall smiled and gestured to her house's table. As soon as he was out of earshot she turned to the hat.

"You were debating?" She asked quietly.

"Brave and loyal to be sure but he has a bit of an inferiority complex… Gryffindor should help." The hat answered.

"I see." Minerva nodded before turning back to her scroll. "Greengrass, Daphne!"

A rather pretty girl with wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes slipped from the line and sat down. She smiled faintly as the hat settled on her head. The sorting hat nodded several times before calling out. "Slytherin!"

As the girl headed toward the table still smiling Minerva glanced at the hat. "Really?"

"She has quite the disarming appearance doesn't she?" The hat pointed vaguely toward the girl. "The thing is… she knows it."

Minerva nodded and turned back to her scroll. "Goyle, Gregory!"

A tall thuggish looking boy stepped out of the line and walked up to the hat. The sorting hat sagged as it settled on his head and Minerva thought it was shaking its head sadly. Then it straightened up. "Slytherin!"

As the boy walked over to the slytherin table, Minerva glanced at the hat. "Another one?"

"Yes… another one." The hat sank a bit on the stool. "Who is next?"

Minerva glanced back at the scroll and smiled at the next name. The shear eagerness the girl had shown on learning about the world had been so refreshing. "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione bound up to the stool and sat down. She jammed the hat over her head eagerly while wearing an enormous smile. "Careful…" The hat said and she fidgeted for a moment. Then the hat shouted once more. "Gryffindor!"

"Hopkins, Wayne!"

A young man with curly brown hair settled on the stool to be declared a: "Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan!" was next, a girl with auburn hair and a pink face.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lewis, Leanne!" Minerva called and a girl with tangled curly black hair and bangs that hung over her eyebrows approached the hat nervously.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Li, Sue!" Minerva called out and an Asian girl with a pale complexion stepped out of line. After settling for a moment on the stool she looked up at the hat nervously.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat declared.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Minerva called out and a pale nervous boy stepped out of line. Whispers of conversation rose up from the group, talk about his famous parents the Aurors. He blushed furiously as he sat down with his hands clasped around a toad.

The hat seemed to ponder him for a moment. "Gryffindor!"

As Neville headed toward the table he forgot the hat atop his head and scrambled back after being laughed at. Minerva sighed as she sat the hat down atop the stool. "How is he?"

"Just… overwhelmed and… his gran gave him a bit of a confidence problem as well." The hat said quietly. "His parents are a bit busy to take care of him."

Minerva took a deep breath as she glanced at the next name. "MacDougal, Isobel!"

Her cousin by marriage, one of the two pairs of twins in the year stepped out of line and sat on the stool. The hat seemed to glance at Minerva. "Ravenclaw!"

"Sorry auntie." Isobel said as she slipped off the stool.

"It's fine, dear, I nearly was one myself." Minerva smiled faintly then called the next name. "MacDougal, Morag!"

Her twin stepped forward and dropped onto the stool grinning eagerly as she set the hat on her head. "Ravenclaw!"

"Both…" Minerva shrugged. "Go on Morag, they're waiting." She waved the girl to the Ravenclaw table.

"Macmillan, Ernie!" Minerva said and watched a boy with a messy head of dirty-blond hair step up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

Minerva glanced at the next name and sighed. "Malfoy, Draco!"

The hat seemed to quiver with laughter as the Malfoy heir picked it up and barely put it on. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

As the smiling Slytherin walked to his table the hat shook again with laughter. "Well, he was a bit more Slytherin than even I expected!"

Minerva snickered and looked at the next name on the parchment. "Moon, Lily!"

The redheaded girl sat down and stared up at them looking almost ill from her nervousness. Then the hat shouted. "Ravenclaw!"

"Nott, Theodore!" Minerva watched a rather weedy looking boy nervously approach the stool. His auburn hair was messy and unkempt, but Minerva caught an appraising look in his eyes as he glanced back at the others before settling the sorting hat on his head.

"I say…" The sorting hat mused. "Interesting, well only one place for you, better be… Slytherin!" The weedy looking boy headed to the slytherin table greeted by Malfoy and his thuggish friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "He'll do well in time." The hat said.

Minerva shrugged and glanced down at the next name. "Parkinson, Pansy!"

A girl with a rather pug-like face and dark hair sat down and the hat was lowered over her head. The hat shook its head almost in disgust before yelling. "Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma!"

McGongall watched the Indian looking girl fidget under the hat for a moment. Then the sorting hat nodded twice before straightening up. "Ravenclaw!"

Minerva turned back to her list and pursed her lips. "Patil, Parvarti!"

The first girl's identical twin sat down atop the seat and the hat settled on her head. She grinned for a long moment as the hat nodded to itself. "Gryffindor!"

Minerva glanced at the girl in surprise, most twins ended up together after all. Then she looked to the next name on the list. "Perks, Sally-Anne!"

After a few moments the hat straightened atop the nervous child. "Hufflepuff!"

Then they moved on to the next one. "Rivers, Oliver!"

Minerva watched a tanned young man with dark brown hair step up to the stool and wait for the hat's judgment. "Hufflepuff!"

"Roper, Sophie!" A rather shy looking girl muscular girl stepped forward and Minerva nodded to herself as she sat down.

"Gryffindor!" The hat declared.

"Runcorn, Alicia!" was a rather hard looking girl with chiseled features and a square jaw. Her face was an unreadable mask as she sat down on the stool.

The hat nodded to himself and declared: "Slytherin!" As the girl walked away the hat sighed. "She is cunning and a pure-blood maniac… Watch her, deputy headmistress."

"I will." Minerva said as she turned back to the list. "Smith, Zacharias!"

"Hufflepuff!" The hat declared after the young man swaggered up to the seat.

There were few left as Minerva called. "Spinks, Kellah!"

A black girl with cornrows sat down and smiled benignly at the crowd watching. "Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa!" Minerva called out at the now much smaller group of students before her. A blonde haired girl with glasses and an athletic build stepped out from the group and settled on the stool. After a moment the hat shouted again.

"Ravenclaw!"

Minerva smiled to herself at the next name and looked at the red headed boy waiting in long. "Weasley, Ronald!"

"Eh… another Weasley?" The hat muttered as it settled on Ron's head, actually speaking as it did so. "I know just where to put you… Gryffindor!" Ron relaxed at the proclamation and headed over to the table.

"Zabini, Blaise!" Minerva said as she glanced at the dark skilled dark haired boy that stepped forward. She sighed as he sat down, with parents like that it was certain where the boy was going in her mind.

"Slytherin!" The hat said.

The low applause from the table faded away as she turned to the lone remaining student. It looked like that boy she had seen with Remus.

Minerva McGonagall stared over her square framed glasses at the small boy standing alone. The entire hall was staring at him as she slowly lowered the scroll. "I am afraid I don't have your name on the roster, Mister…"

The boy pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped his head with the end. Slowly the dusty brown hair darkened and was replaced with a mess of black hair that stuck up in the back. His grey eyes turned a brilliant green that glittered like emeralds. A wry half-smile slipped across his face as he lowered his wand. Minerva's gaze flicked to a scar half hidden beneath his bangs shaped like a lightning bolt and she gasped.

"Potter," the boy said. "Harry Potter."

Instantly a cacophony of noise burst from the hall and Minerva could hear the sudden intake of breath from assembled staff behind her. She swallowed. "Our owl could not find you Mr. Potter, this is most unusual."

Harry pulled a letter from his robes and held it out to her. "My guardians asked that I give this to the Headmaster to explain the situation."

Minerva took the envelop from him with shaking hands and glanced back at the head table toward Albus Dumbledore who simply nodded to her. "Very well, please come forward to be sorted."

* * *

Harry nodded and stepped up to the stool and slowly took his seat, a smirk played across his face as he caught sight of Hermione, Neville, and Ron's flummoxed expressions from the Gryffindor table just before the ancient hat settled over his head and the hall disappeared from sight.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult." A small voice said in his ear. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, and my goodness, yes – a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… so where shall I put you?"

"Do you take requests?" Harry asked and heard a sharp laugh in response.

"Normally no, but you'd do well in almost any house…" The hat answered seemingly lighter than before. "You're cunning, oh yes… but I'm not sure, Slytherin is a nest of vipers for you."

"How about Gryffindor?" Harry asked quietly and the hat was silent for a long moment.

"If that's what you want… I say let it be GRYFFINDOR!"

An explosion of cheering accompanied the hat's shout and Harry slipped off the ancient hat and set it on the stool while Minerva gestured toward the table. Nodding Harry walked over to the worn wood and sat down beside Ron while the Weasley twins did a dance shouting, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

Harry felt a smile slide across his face as handshakes, slaps, and congratulations were rained down on him. Ron and Hermione just stared at him looking shocked.

"Blimey." Ron finally said. "You could have told me!"

"Nah, better I hear what you think before you find out I'm famous." Harry said with a smirk.

Ron choked on a laugh and Hermione smiled brightly.

The Headmaster stood before the assembled school and cleared his throat. "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down as the school burst into applause and laughter.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Bit mad isn't he?"

"Mad? He's the greatest sorcerer in the world…" The redheaded boy beside Harry said. "But… yes, he is a bit mad."

"All the best people are." Harry said and glanced at the prefect badge adorning the boy's robes. "What's your name by the way?"

"Percy Weasley."

* * *

Up at the head table, Albus Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the young Potter boy walk talking to young Percival at the Gryffindor table. Snape glanced over at him and then glared at the boy. "He truly does look like what I'd expect for James's spawn to look like."

"Indeed…" Albus glanced at the envelop that Minerva had handed him and sighed. "Perhaps now we may get some answers." He picked up a butter knife from the table and slit the seal of the letter.

Before he could react, the envelop leapt out of his hands and twisted into a mouth. A grimace ran down his spine as the envelop began to speak in a familiar voice amplified to the point that it was painful to listen to sitting right beside it. It was a howler.

"HELLLLLOOO HOGWARTS!"

Students began to turn toward the noise as Albus stared at the parchment looking incredulous.

"MY NAME IS SIRIUS BLACK, AND I AM HARRY POTTER'S LEGAL GUARDIAN. YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD OF ME IN THE PRESS. I AM NOT A MURDEROUS PSYCHOPATH AS THE DAILY PROPHET HAS SEEN TO SLANDER ME AS. IN FACT I KNOW THAT PETER PETTIGREW IS STILL ALIVE AND THAT HE WAS THE ONE THAT BETRAYED THE POTTERS. HE KILLED TWELVE MUGGLES WITH THAT CURSE, NOT I."

A hush fell over the eating students as Albus felt his face go white. Severus snarled at the parchment. "Damn you, Black."

"NOW, I'LL TELL YOU THIS NOW DUMBLEDORE. HARRY WILL NEVER GO TO THOSE SORRY EXCUSES FOR PEOPLE YOU CALL HIS RELATIVES, LILY WOULD RATHER DIE AGAIN THEN SEE THEM AS THE BOY'S PARENTS. AS FOR HIS GUARDIANSHIP, I THINK IT WAS PRETTY CLEAR IN THEIR WILL, WASN'T IT MOONY?"

"Moony?" The twins yelled and looked at each other. Harry's gaze leapt toward their astonished faces as Dumbledore swallowed.

"RIGHT YOU ARE PADFOOT. I BELIEVE THE LIST WAS… SIRIUS BLACK, IF HE COULDN'T THEN ME… IF I COULDN'T THEN THE LONGBOTTOMS… IF THEY COULDN'T THEN EVERY OTHER PERSON ON EARTH BEFORE VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY."

"He's known this whole time." Minerva muttered quietly.

"THANKS MOONY. NOW, I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ORDER TO DO SOMETHING USEFUL YOU OLD GEEZER BEFORE THE DAMN DEATH EATERS BUY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC AND TAKE OVER WITHOUT HAVING TO LIFT A SINGLE WAND IN ANGER EVER AGAIN. OH, AND ENCLOSED IN THE ENVELOPE IS THE LOCATION OF OUR RESIDENCY. THE PARCHEMNT WILL SELF DESTRUCT AFTER IT'S BEEN READ SO YOU CAN'T GIVE UP OUR SECRET."

The envelop turned to Harry sitting at the table. "HAVE A GREAT SCHOOL YEAR PRONGSLET, YOU BETTER BE IN GRYFFINDOR OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE. LOVE YOU LIKE MY OWN PUP."

With a crack the envelop disappeared in a puff of smoke and a strip of parchment fluttered down onto the Headmaster's plate. He stared at it intently:

_The Wolf's Lair is located at the Ancestral Black Hunting Lodge in Scotland._

As he read the last word the parchment lifted from the plate and burst into flames. Dumbledore stared at the remnants. "I am getting too old for this."

* * *

Harry flushed bright red as the ringing silence of the Howler's last words echoed in the hall before conversation began anew. Snickers came from several of the others at the table and he hung his head.

"Pup?" Ron said looking rather perplexed. "He thinks you're a dog or something?"

"Something like that…" Harry muttered to himself as he helped himself to a second slice of treacle tart.

"Hey Neville, how's your toad?" A sandy haired boy down the table asked.

"Fine, it was a gift from my great uncle." Neville said nervously. "He did it after my first accidental magic."

"Oh…" Finnegan shrugged. "So, what about your parents?"

"I… I don't see them much, being Aurors and all." Neville said nervously. "I've been spending most of the time with my gran."

Harry nodded to himself and glanced at Hermione and Ron staring at him from the other side of the table. "What?"

"I just realized… I made friends with Harry bloody Potter!" Ron said.

"Wait, did I knick myself or something? I don't see any blood." Harry looked himself over for a moment then smirked. "Now… the Bloody Baron, that man's bloody."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really…"

"He is indeed young Mr. Potter." A ghostly voice said from the end of the table and Harry glanced up at the man floating beside the table. Despite his glowing appearance and semi-transparent body, Harry could see a great deal of his features and clothes. He had a garish beard and rather wild hair that dropped around an ornate ruff that rung his neck. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service. I am the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said suddenly. "My brothers told me about you!"

"I prefer to be referred to as Sir Nicholas de –"

Harry was mentally counting off the seconds when Seamus Finnegan asked. "_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?"

"There's always one." Harry muttered under his breath as Nicholas reached up to top of his head.

"Like this!" Nick wrenched his head to the side revealing that it was attached to his head by a flimsy bit of skin and sinew. Several of the first years gasped and Hermione seemed to be gagging on a slice of mince pie. The ghost pulled his head back and clapped his hands. "So, new Gryffindors. I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

"I don't know Nick… I'm not that interested in the 'suck-up' cup." Harry said and there was a strangled gasp of surprise from Hermione. Seamus and Dean sniggered and Ron snorted into his pudding.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and pursed his lips for a moment. "But… I suppose if the alternative is them winning it…"

There were chortles and Harry glanced up as the Weasley twins took up seats across from. One of them spoke first.

"George, it sounds like Potter's on the right track already…" He turned to his twin and smirked.

George grinned. "I think so too…"

Harry chuckled as he glanced down the table and spotted Hermione asking Percy about lessons, sounding very excited. "I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interesting in transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult –"

"It is, but its lots of fun." Harry said from where he sat.

Percy shrugged stiffly. "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing—"

"Of course you could do some independent study if you really want." Harry interjected. "I mean, you've read the whole text book already? Why don't you just practice some then?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she blushed before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea Harry."

The food was fabulous, and while Harry and Remus tried to cook... they really couldn't compare to the House Elf staff that filled the kitchens below. Finally, as Harry sat a bit stuffed from the feast, the food disappeared and Albus Dumbledore stood at the head table.

"Excellent, now that you all have been watered, fed, and even entertained a bit at my expense... it's time for a few announcements..."

At those words, Harry pulled the small box from his pocket that contained the 'introductory package' that his guardians had prepared. He held it beneath the desk and smirked, his wand held ready mere inches from its wooden surface then tapped it and slid it across the flagstones until it stopped in the middle of the hall.

With a bang, the box opened and two glowing white figures burst from the box. Each looked like a vaguely cartoon looking impression of a Labrador and Werewolf. They bound up to the High Table and circled the podium and starting singing.

_"Announcements, announcements, announcements!_

_A horrible way to die, a horrible way to die,  
A horrible way to end the day,  
A horrible way to die._

_Row, Row, Row your boat..._

_Gently down the stream,  
Merrily, merrily, merrily,  
Throw the announcer overboard and listen to him scream!_

_Aaah!"_

Dumbledore stared at the figures, looking dumbfounded when one of them coopted the podium while the large dog continued to leap around starting in again on his song

_"Announcements, announcements, announcements..."_

At that moment the werewolf pulled a pair of glasses over its eyes and unfurled a parchment. He coughed into his hand and glanced around the room.

"Messr. Padfoot and I would like to announce the arrival of our newest member into these hallowed halls. Welcome, Messr. Blaez!"

With a boom like a bomb a black wolf shot out from the box accompanied by a blast of fireworks that shot high into the air. As they exploded, the sparks formed the words: The Marauder's Present: Messr. Blaez, the Son of Prongs!

As the streamers and sparklers buzzed around the room the black wolf sat at the head table and gave a howl to the moon high overhead and then with a boom, everything went dark. The candles that floated overhead slowly crackled back to life.

Harry smirked as he saw the Weasley Twins staring at him, their eyes alight with glee.

"Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor!" A familiar voice roared from the High Table and Harry glanced up to see Professor Snape glare at him, his eyes alight with malice. "For disrupting and disrespecting the Headmaster."

Harry glanced along the table for a moment then shrugged. "Hey, term just started... we don't have any for him to take yet."

"As you were Professor Snape." Dumbledore said before taking a deep breath. "That was the most impressive prank we've had in these halls for many years, I sense that we will be in for a most interesting seven from here on out. Now... back to the start of term notices. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Harry and the Weasley Twins.

"I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year. The third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"That's new." Harry said with a nervous laugh. "He can't be serious can he?"

"Must be..." Percy the Prefect said. "You would have thought he'd have told the Prefects."

"Come off it Percy, just because you're a Prefect doesn't make you that important." Fred said before his gaze flicked to Harry.

George shifted slightly in his seat, "So... are you really the son of Prongs?"

"Yeah." Harry said, but his voice cracked. "My dad was Prongs."

The twins glanced at each other and Harry got the impression that they were having a silent discussion between themselves, and then they turned back toward him. George pulled out a piece of parchment and slid it across the table. "If you're really a Marauder, you'll know what to do."

Harry stared at the parchment for a moment before pulling his wand. Tapping it to the parchment he took a deep breath. "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good."

Slowly the lines began to appear from where he tapped it and slowly a detailed map of Hogwarts appeared, showing individual people all over the castle, each ink blot was labeled in a tiny script with a name. The twins stared at him and grinned. "Harry? Will you go pranking with us?"

"Maybe later... right now I need to check something." He said before bending over the map and scanning it for a moment until he found a single dot in the first year boy's dormitory. It was labeled, Peter Pettigrew.

"I'll need to borrow this for a while. Padfoot was working on making copies and wants the original back. I'm glad you had it or I'd have to knick it from Filch." Harry said as he folded it up.

"Copies? Awesome!" The twins said.

It didn't take the professors long to shoo the students off to bed, leaving Harry to face Minerva McGongall, Severus Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore. He glanced nervously between the three faces and scowled slightly. "I'm guessing I'm in more trouble than for just the prank then?"

"That would be accurate." Albus Dumbledore said flatly. "I believe that your sudden reappearance here will be in tomorrow's paper, and as the Minister along with the Order would not like to be informed of your survival over their morning tea and crumpets it would do well to do so now..." He sighed. "Follow me."

Harry followed the Headmaster and flinched when he felt his scar suddenly burn. Glancing around he saw only that Professor Quirrell, the next apparent victim of the DADA post, was glancing nervously his way every few seconds before striding out of the room.

After a few minutes of travel, they came to a large gargoyle. "Ginger Snaps." Dumbledore stated and the statue leapt out of the way and Harry followed the professor up the stairs and through a single door into an office.

The office was filled from floor to ceiling with paintings, books, and devices that seemed to scream a need for examination. As they entered the room Dumbledore glanced to a table crowded with devices all merrily at work, he seemed to relax. "Yes... I thought so."

With a blast of green flame a man in an emerald bowler hat stumbled into the office through the floo and brushed himself off, two men clad in the long-coats commonly chosen by Aurors followed him.

Harry knew this, as Sirius and Remus had told him all about them, just in case they began to poke about his school in the muggle world.

"Ahh, Minister Fudge... so good of you to come." Dumbledore said before gesturing to Harry. "I thought you might want to be informed that something rather miraculous and earth shattering occurred at the sorting ceremony tonight. You see, an unregistered student arrived with a letter of introduction from Sirius Black..."

The Minister shuddered and the two Aurors shoved their hands in their pockets before leveling a glare at Harry.

"Finally a break in this case," Fudge snapped. "You know where he is, boy? Moreover, who are you? I didn't think any of the Blacks beside Narcissa had children your age."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and Harry saw his eyes twinkle with amusement. Perhaps the good headmaster had a bit of prankster in himself at times.

"Minister... this is Harry Potter."


	6. The Moronic Minister

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** The Moronic Minister

* * *

"Harry... Harry Potter? But... the Ministry declared him dead. The boy's been missing for nearly ten years now." Fudge said, as his eyes bulged and he stared down at Harry. "But... but... How? Why?"

Harry had the impression of a rather foolish man having the rug ripped out from under him.

"He arrived this evening under a set of glamor charms that he removed right before his sorting along with a... letter of introduction from Mr. Black. The letter, unfortunately was a howler so... we have no note to backtrack." Dumbledore said. "The note did contain a slip of paper that revealed where Mr. Potter had been staying, but... I am afraid I cannot divulge the location as the note burned immediately after I read it, and... it seems to be a secret."

"Albus?" Fudge stammered. "You mean you cannot tell us where the boy has been? Are you in league with Black?"

"Oh goodness no, surely you must know of a charm or spell cast over a property that renders it... a secret that can only be revealed by a single keeper." Albus said quickly. "If I could tell you, I would."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure he even is really Mr. Potter? You said he had glamor charms on." Fudge grumbled.

Albus smiled and tapped an instrument beside his desk. "I have told you, for many years that Harry Potter was alive... and that occasionally my instruments would activate giving me glimpses of his location. Well... as you can see." He gestured to a table full of whirring devices. "They are all on, and all say that Mr. Potter is sitting in this room." Albus chuckled.

Harry snickered.

"But... Black had him, why would he want him to go to Hogwarts? It doesn't make sense." Fudge stammered.

Snape scowled. "Headmaster, far be it for me to agree with the Minister, but he is correct... what motive would Black have for letting Potter walk into our hands?"

"Sirius is not guilty." Harry growled from his seat. "He was framed, and by the time he'd whisked me off to the next in line for my guardianship according to my parent's will... He'd already been labeled a terrorist. Do you know what muggles do when they see a terrorist Minister?"

The pudgy man shook his head.

"They kill them... a policy Sirius and my guardian believe would have been of great help during the war." Harry growled.

"Harry..." The Headmaster lifted a hand in a placating manner. "One should not lower themselves to the level of the Dark Wizards."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"Hogwash." Fudge said. "There were over a dozen witnesses to what happened in the alley that day. Black blew him to bits."

"He didn't... Pettigrew staged the whole thing!" Harry yelled. "Sirius has been like an Uncle to me since I was born, do you really expect him to have betrayed my parents to the Dark Lord? Do you really think that he'd risk making someone else secret keeper after his best friend was betrayed by Pettigrew."

Fudge glared at Harry as the two Auror's exchanged looks. "I'm sure that Sirius Black may have told you such rubbish, but rest assured the Ministry knows the truth..."

Harry snorted and glanced away.

"Harry... surely you would prefer that the man that betrayed your parents was punished for his crimes."

"I would rather not see an innocent man's soul destroyed." Harry growled and stood upright, glaring up at the Minister. "He's been a father, an uncle, and I will not betray him to a Ministry run by a... an... incompetent twit!"

A deafening silence filled the room as Harry sat down with a harrumph and Fudge almost crushed his hat between his fleshy hands. "How dare you!"

"It's the truth... maybe you should dose me up with Veritaserum and see if I repeat the statement? I mean it only makes you say what you believe to be the truth, right?" Harry snorted.

"Auror Dawlish... this boy has insulted the honor of my office and is the only lead we have on Sirius Black, please take him into custody." Fudge stated.

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore shouted.

Dawlish swallowed before glancing at Harry. "Sir... he's twelve!"

"Eleven!" Harry said.

"Eleven..." Auror Dawlish scowled. "He's just a kid, Minister."

"He is our only lead as to where Sirius Black is! That case has been open for ten years now... I will not see my position lost because he escaped our grasp once again." Fudge grumbled.

"And do you expect to stay in your post after arresting the Boy-Who-Lived?" Minerva McGongall stated.

Fudge flushed scarlet. "But... Sirius Black!"

"Has escaped the Ministry for ten years, I doubt he'll fall into your lap now that Harry is sitting here in my office." Dumbledore said.

"He's innocent, and considering how you lot are acting, I hope you never find him." Harry said.

"Harry..." McGongall began, only to be cut-off almost instantly.

"He's raised me since I was a babe. You think I wouldn't want to protect him!" Harry snapped back. "I'm fine... he can't cook, but my other guardian can, and... well... it wasn't bad living with them."

"Potter... you really should be mindful about insulting those of higher station. I can see you're just as arrogant as your father." Snape said from beside the desk. "Black showed he was capable of murder at sixteen!"

"Maybe Professor, but I'm loyal to my friends... my family." Harry said before glaring at Fudge. "I will not give Black up..."

"You heard him. He is refusing to assist in a criminal investigation, its well within my rights to have him arrested!" Fudge said with a growl.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Even if I wanted to, I can't give you the secret!"

"You will!" Fudge shouted. "I will have Black caught and in Azkaban, and you in a cell alongside him at this rate!"

"No!" Dumbledore shouted. "I'll not have you take Harry away Cornelius... Do you think you can keep it quiet that you snatched Harry Potter from Hogwarts? Do you think you can keep hundreds of students from owling home about the sorting? This will be the end of your administration if you do this!"

"Are you threatening me Albus?" Fudge said shakily.

"I am merely stating facts, Minister." Dumbledore said grimly. "I have told you for years that Harry Potter was alive... here he sits. I suggest that instead of making baseless accusations that you reexamine the case of Mr. Black in light of Mr. Potter's claims."

"I will not be dictated to by an eleven year old!" Cornelius Fudge roared.

Harry sighed and sunk in his seat, any hope of removing Sirius's arrest warrant immediately had faded with the Minister's ranting and raving. Harry closed his green eyes and sighed. "Bollocks."

"Harry..." Dumbledore stared down at him. "If Sirius Black would just turn himself in... we could have a trial and see all this settled."

"Professor, I don't see how that would work without proof that Pettigrew is alive." He glanced at Fudge. "Especially when the Minister is so certain of his guilt."

"Harry... Do you have a means of contacting Sirius Black?" The Headmaster asked.

Harry swallowed and looked down at the floor. "No," He lied.

"That is unfortunate..." The Headmaster said.

"If... if I could get you Pettigrew, would you listen?" Harry asked quietly.

"You know where he is?" One of the Auror's asked. "But... how?"

"I've seen him, today even." Harry said quietly.

"Now the boy is just making things up... he's delusional!" Fudge said.

Harry scowled at Fudge. "Just listen! I can give you Pettigrew. Then will you listen to me?"

"Very well..." Fudge relented.

Harry took a deep breath and glanced at McGongall and Snape. "I'll need some help. You know how to do the Homorphus charm?"

Minerva's eyes widened slightly. "Of course Mr. Potter..."

"You mean to tell me, that Pettigrew is an Animagus? Impossible." Snape stated.

Harry's hands shook as he glanced at his new Head of House. "His form is a rat... It's missing a front paw, and right now is sitting in the Gryffindor first year boy's dormitory."

"Mr. Potter, you understand this sounds completely unbelievable." Minerva said quietly.

"I know... but it can't hurt to check it out, can it?" Harry said, glancing back at the floor. "I... I just don't want Sirius to go to prison."

The older woman's stoic expression broke and she nodded. "Very well, we'll see about these claims of yours. Minister, if one of your Auror's would come with us to insure there is no foul play."

Fudge clutched his hat nervously again and glanced around the room before giving them a curt nod. "All right... Proudfoot, go with Professor McGongall."

Harry swallowed nervously as he followed McGongall down the steps and into the cooridor. Proudfoot followed behind him, and Harry half wondered if the Auror was on the verge of pulling out a wand an blasting him in the back.

"Mr. Potter, I really do hope this is not a prank." McGongall said simply. "I have to admit that I have difficulty with the idea that Pettigrew was able to become an animagus. He never struck me as a particularly good student in transfiguration."

Harry kept quiet and felt the Professor's glance toward him. "At least, not alone... your father was quite a skilled practitioner of tranfiguration, as was Black."

He didn't answer, not trusting himself to speak but it seemed that the silence was enough for McGongall to draw her own conclusions. Slowly she shook her head as they approached a portrait of a rather large woman. She was aptly named, the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." McGongall said and the portrait swung open. Harry stumbled through behind her. Immediately he froze as he found that the whole house was crowded into the room.

It was a nice room, the house common room, decorated with red and gold filled with comfortable chairs and tables with two stairways rising up to the dorms. Flames crackled in the large fireplace, making the only sound for the first few moments as the whole house stared at Harry.

"Ron... could you go get your rat?" Harry said quietly.

The redhead blinked then looped up the stairs as looking confused. He felt McGongall's eyes on him and he swallowed nervously.

This wasn't the time to crack a joke, this was serious business. That thought almost made him snicker as he mentally replaced serious with Sirius. A few moments later Ron stumbled down the stairs with his hands wrapped around a common rat, which was twisting desperately in his hands.

"I... I got him Harry. What's going on?" Ron asked as he stumbled toward Harry, pushing his way through the crowd. Suddenly he yelped. "Ouch!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He bit me!" Ron said as he stepped into the small circle that had formed around Harry, McGongall, and Proudfoot. "Scabbers, stop! What's gotten into you?"

Harry stared at the rat thrashing in his hands, his wand twitching. He gave a snarl. "Hello Wormtail."

The rat froze and the Weasley twins stood on their toes to peer over the crowd.

"Professor... the charm?" Harry asked quietly as Ron stared at him in confusion.

"I suggest you set the rat down Mr. Weasley." McGongall said.

Ron nodded and dropped the rat on the rug, and he immediately bolted, leaping and bounding toward the crowd. Harry snapped up his wand and flicked it, remembering the spell that Remus had drilled into him since he first got his wand.

"Stupefy!" He shouted and the red bolt collided with the errant rat, and he fell to the floor, stunned.

"Well done Mr. Potter... I would gather your guardians felt that you should be able to defend yourself." McGongall said as she lifted her wand toward the rat. "Now, lets see if you're right."

She gave a complicated twirl and there was a flash of light. Suddenly the rat seemed to stretch and grow like a balloon being inflated. A balding head with buckteeth shot forward as a squat round body appeared in the center, and two rather short legs stretched out behind him.

McGongall gasped and the students recoiled from the man that was sprawled out on the floor. Proudfoot had his wand pointed straight at the man, his eyes wide in shock. "Professor..."

"It is Pettigrew." McGongall said with a sharp intake of breath. Then she flicked her wand. _"Teneo."_

There was another flash and Harry glanced at her in confusion before Ron suddenly spoke up. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his wand, stepping over to the prone form. "I can explain..." He glanced around the common room. "Do any of you know why Sirius Black has been on the top of the Ministry's most wanted list for the last ten years?"

Several of the older years seemed to scrunch up their faces in thought, while Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air. Harry held back a laugh. "Hermione..."

The crowd of Gryffindor's looked at the first year in confusion before she spoke up. "Sirius Black is wanted for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles on November 1st of 1981."

"Yeah... but you see, this..." He tapped the stunned form with his foot. "This is Peter Pettigrew, very much alive."

Muttering filled the room and Ron choked. "But... but... Scabbers... my rat?"

"He's an animagus, his form is a rat. The day before his 'death' he led Voldemort to my parent's home, betraying them. When Voldemort snuffed it, he ran like the rat he was and Sirius cornered him, intent on killing him for betraying my mum and dad..." Harry's voice broke and tears filled his eyes. "He's... he's why I'm an orphan."

While the use of Voldemort's name had caused shocked and outraged cries from the group, the last brought them back to the reality of Harry Potter. It was something none of them seemed to think of until that moment. Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, but only after he'd lost everything.

Only after his mum and dad had been murdered by that same Dark Wizard.

"Pettigrew knew he was caught so he yelled for the whole street to hear about how Sirius had betrayed my parents, cut off his own finger for the Aurors, blasted the street apart, changed into a rat, and scurried into the sewers." Harry said. "The Aurors arrived moments later, Sirius, horrified by what he'd just seen, ran knowing that without proof he'd never be able to escape Azkaban."

"But... if he was an Animagus, people would know... you have to register!" Hermione said from where she stood. "It's the law."

Proudfoot snorted at that. "Miss, if you know that much tell me what the primary purpose of being an Animagus is?"

"To avoid detection and... oh." Hermione's face fell at those words. "Registering would make it pointless then!"

"Not completely Miss Granger, now... Auror Proudfoot, lets get this man back to the Minister and see how he reacts." McGongall flicked her wand again and ropes enveloped Pettigrew before she levitated the man toward the door. "Mr. Weasley, if you would like to come along... he was your rat."

Harry and Ron followed her, his ears red and a look of total shock filling his face. The group headed back down the halls and corridors until they reached the Headmaster's office.

Fudge was still nervously holding his hat as they entered the room and he saw Snape's eyes go wide in shock at the sight of Pettigrew. Within moments Auror Dawlish had his wand out and trained on the bound figure of Pettigrew.

"But... it's impossible! He's dead!" Fudge stammered. "I was there! I saw the bloody crater and... all we found was a finger!"

"Well, he is missing a finger Minister." Auror Proudfoot said as Minerva dropped the figure on the floor. With a jolt Peter Pettigrew's eyes snapped open and he glanced nervously around the room, searching for an escape route.

The man froze as he saw the Minister and Dumbledore, and he suddenly started, speaking in a high and rather squeaky voice. "Dumbledore! Please, this is all a misunderstanding."

Snape scowled at the man, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Headmaster, I have a store of veritaserum, for the interrogation."

"Very well." Headmaster Dumbledore stated and the man slipped out of the room, his robes billowing. Then the Headmaster stared down at Pettigrew. "This does complicate the case of Sirius Black, does it not Minister?"

"So, he's alive... that doesn't mean Black didn't kill twelve muggles or attempt to kill him." Fudge said quickly.

"Yes, he tried to kill me!" Peter said from the floor.

"Uh huh..." Harry said rather bored. "Ron, when did your family get him?"

"Don't know... it was years and years ago. Percy found him." Ron said, still staring in abject horror at the man. "I let him sleep in my bed! Nasty! Disgusting!"

"Well, you have to admit... he's a bit more interesting now." Harry said with a snort.

Ron stared for a moment, and then snickered. "He was a worthless rat. He must be a wretched wizard!"

"That he was..." Harry said. His voice hardened and turned rather cold. He glared at Peter. "You're why I have no parents! You bloody, wretched, rat!"

Pettigrew shuddered and looked away, his beady eyes searching desperately for an escape route.

"But... I thought Black was the secret keeper." Fudge murmured.

"Everybody thought he was, that's why he told mum and dad not to use him. He was too obvious, he suggested Peter..." Harry said. "Lot of good that did them... Giving the bloody spy in the Order the secret? Were you proud you could give him my parents? Were you?"

Pettigrew didn't answer and the door banged open again, with Snape returning with a small bottle. He bent down beside Pettigrew and forced open his jaw. Snape's expression hardened as he let six drops into the man and stood up. "Perhaps now the truth shall win out."

"Very good Severus." Dumbledore said as he stepped around his desk. The Auror's lifted the bound figure and forced him into a chair as the Headmaster approached. "Now... What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." The man rasped.

"Did you, or did you not act as the secret keeper to the Potter family in 1981?" Dumbledore asked.

"N... N... Yes!" Pettigrew gasped for breath.

"Did you betray the secret to the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." Pettigrew said.

"Did you frame Sirius Black for your crimes, killing twelve muggles in the process?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes! I did it! I'm the one you want!" Pettigrew cried.

"Were you a marked member of the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

Harry smiled, it was over... they had Pettigrew, they had a confession under veritaserum before the Minister and Aurors. There was no way that they'd still be after Sirius now.

"Could he be confessing under the Imperius curse?" Fudge asked. "Black could be controlling him, couldn't he?"

Harry groaned.

"No Minister, the veritaserum would prevent it..." Snape said coolly. "Surely you knew that?"

"But... Lucius told me that he saw him as a member of the Death Eaters!" Fudge mumbled. "Lucius told me..."

Harry snorted as Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at the Minister. "Surely you are not suggesting that Lucius has a perfect memory of his time under the Imperius curse? It must have been a very weak one if that is true."

Fudge turned purple and swore. "But... but..."

"Minister, I believe we should get this man to the Ministry, perhaps Black will come in of his own volition to testify?" Proudfoot said.

As the two Aurors and the Minister of Magic left through the floo with their prisoner, Harry sighed with relief.

"Harry... is it just me, or was that guy... an idiot?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry snickered. "The Minister is a moron..."

The two eleven year olds laughed at that and Headmaster Dumbledore smiled faintly. "Minerva, if you would return your charges to Gryffindor house... it is getting late."

"Of course Albus." McGongall said before leading them back to the common room.

A cacophony of noise hit them as the portrait hole closed behind them, as everyone asked them what had happened. Percy sat in the corner looking thoroughly stunned and confused. Hermione scrambled over to Harry and beamed at him, apparently still glowing from answering questions about Animagi.

"It'll all be in the Prophet tomorrow." Harry said before lifting his arms to draw their attention. "OKAY! I have an announcement-"

He should have known better. The twins began to sing...

_"Announcements, announcements, announcements..."_

"Oh bloody hell." Harry muttered as the twins circled him and the rest of the common room burst into laughter. As the laughter died down and the twins quieted he cleared his throat.

"HE CONFESSED!" Harry shouted.

There were shouts and happy exclamations all around the room as Harry grinned at them. Congratulations inundated them and it seemed that everyone wished to slap Harry's back, either for the prank, getting his Godfather free, or just making it to Dumbledore's office so quickly. After nearly an hour, Ron and Harry managed to slip from the group.

"Come on... lets go back to the dorms and go to bed, I'm exhausted." Ron said.

"Yeah... and I got to unpack." Harry said as he followed Ron up the stairs and into the first year's dorm room.

Ron looked confused as Harry opened his trunk and removed a huge grey box and sat it on the dresser opposite his bed. With a grin he pushed the power button and the device flickered on.

"What... what is that?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Ron, that's a telly." Harry said as the door opened. Dean, Seamus, and Neville stumbled inside. A second later, all of them except Dean were staring at the device in fascination.

Dean had just sat down beside him and asked. "West Ham game on?"

Within moments, the two of them had lost their dorm mates in a discussion of muggle sport, television shows, and something called Doctor Who. Harry was immensely glad that Sirius and Remus had been so interested in muggle things, or he could imagine being completely stunned by something as simple as the telly.

"It's a pity Wizards don't have telly… I'd love to watch a game of Quidditch right now." Harry said with an amused smile.

"No kidding." Ron admitted as he sat down beside him on the bed. "No wonder Dad is so interested in muggles. This… tubby thing is wicked."

"Telly." Harry said with a grin. "Now… umm, we should get to bed before Minnie gets mad or something."

He turned off the television and glanced over to see Dean hanging a West Ham poster up. He noticed that Ron's bed had a Cannon's poster up. "So… your team?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Ron said with a sigh.

"They lost again didn't they?" Harry said as he lay back on the four-poster bed.

"Yeah, against the Harpies, Ginny was insufferable." Ron grumbled. He froze and glanced at Harry. "She knew! She knew you were on the train!"

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy was looking for me… I think a lot of people suspected I'd show up."

Ron sat back and sighed. "But she knew Harry. I think she was even waving to you…"

"Maybe…" Harry shrugged. "You know, the Harpies are pretty good."

"But they're all girls!"

Harry grinned as snickers filled the room and the group talked until each one slowly drifted to sleep. He had a strange dream involving Professor Quirrell's turban demanding he transfer to Slytherin house, that it was his destiny, but forgot it soon afterwards.

It was hard to have nightmares when ones Uncle was just freed.


	7. Speaking with Snape

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Speaking with Snape

* * *

As Harry Potter went to breakfast that morning, he wished, for the twentieth time that day that he could have gone to Hogwarts under the guise of Lawrence Lupin. He was pursued by whispers and pointed fingers all the way down the hall.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

In irritation he whirled toward the source of the whispers. "Do you mind?"

The two seventh year girls wearing blue trimmed robes that had been the ones whispering this time shut up and paled before running along down another hall.

Beside him Ron snorted. "Really Harry..."

"I wish I could have stayed just Lawrence now... this, this is ridiculous!" Harry said as he turned back around and headed down one of the stairs when it suddenly shifted just as Hermione Granger scrambled onto the staircase. With a yelp the three first years stumbled as the stairs came to a stop pointing to a single door.

Professor Quirrel was walking up the stairs to that landing when he saw Harry. Immediately the DADA Professor spun around and scrambled back down away from them just as a loud meow came from between Ron's legs.

"Oh no... It's Filch's cat!" Ron said as he went white. "Why... why is she here?"

Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and swore. "He's coming... and we're on the third floor!"

"But... but..." Hermione stumbled to the landing. "It's not our fault, the staircase shifted!"

"He won't care." Ron said. "My brothers told me all about him... We need to hide."

Harry nodded. He'd heard plenty of tales himself about Argus Filch, the caretaker of the castle from Remus and Sirius. He wondered if the dusty grey cat watching them from beside's Ron was the same one that Sirius had chased up and down the halls in his Animagus form.

"Check the door. He'll be here in just a few seconds." Harry said as he caught sight of Filch's dot on the map.

Ron pulled on the latch and it refused to budge. With a scowl he glanced at Harry. "It's locked..."

"Oh for Pete's sake." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand and tapped the latch. _"Alohamora."_

The lock came undone and three of them scrambled into the locked room. They shut the door. As it latched Harry glanced back at the map and swallowed, he had paid so much attention to Filch, and he hadn't given the other side of the door much thought.

Now a huge black dot drew his attention labeled... Fluffy?

There was something there in the darkness, something big. He couldn't make it out but with all the stories he'd heard from Sirius and Remus… he could bet the name of the man who had put whatever massive thing it was in the room.

"Hagrid..." Harry muttered to himself and glanced around at the other two. "Be quiet."

"What?" Ron asked. "Could you give us some light?"

Hermione flicked her wand and said _"Lumos" _before Harry could stop her. Her wand lit up like a torch and Harry spun away from the room, backing toward the door.

"What is that..." Ron gasped as he stared at the massive form of an enormous dog, shaped roughly like a great pit bull, but where a normal dog would have had a single head, there were three lounging on its paws, each the size of an enormous dinner plate.

"Three headed dog..." Hermione squeaked as she backed up to the door.

Harry swallowed. "Okay, between this guy and Filch... I'll take Filch." He grabbed hold of the door handle and scrambled out onto the landing, followed by the two others.

Filch was nowhere to be seen, nor was his cat. The door clanged shut and Harry hurriedly latched the door.

"So, there's a three headed dog on the third floor, that's new." Harry said to himself. "Umm... let's go get some breakfast."

The three of them made their ways down the stairs and into the Great Hall without another incident. As the three settled down at a table a blizzard of Owls poured through the top windows and Harry ducked as notes and letters dropped onto his plate. Amongst the mess of owls a single white one dropped onto the table and sat there, staring at him.

Hedwig seemed a little miffed that he'd gotten all this mail and she had yet to deliver a single post. Harry sighed before rolling up the marauder's map and holding it out to her. "Give this to Remus, okay?"

Hedwig let out a single hoot then lifted off just as a ratty owl spun down from the rafters and splashed into the jug of pumpkin juice right before Hermione, showering all three of them.

"Errol!" Ron howled as he pulled the drenched owl from the jug and found two letters dangling from his legs. "Blimey, we haven't been here for a day and my sister is already writing..." His voice slowly fell off and he began to glare at Harry. "Harry."

"Huh?"

"My sister is writing you!" Ron said as he pulled off one of the notes and dropped it atop the stack of mail before pulling off the second note. "And my mum! Bloody hell!"

Harry flushed scarlet. "Maybe she wanted to apologize about Scabbers or something." Harry suggested as he took the first note and tore it open.

_Dear Harry or should I call you Lawrence?_

_Wow, talk about crazy... Mum's been ranting since the paper arrived this morning, going on and on about how Dad's been wasting time with the Order apparently._

_Are you sure those adventure novels didn't happen? I mean... Scabbers the rat being Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black being innocent... What next? You-Know-Who as the defense professor?_

_I hope my brother isn't giving you a hard time, he can be such a prat! I need to keep this short so I can sneak it on Errol._

_Bye,  
Ginny_

Harry flushed at the note and Ron kept glaring at him. "Ginny says you're a prat." Harry finally said and the redhead snatched it from out of his hands.

He quickly read it and glared at him again. "She knew! How did she know?"

Harry shrugged, not willing to tell him that he'd slipped up and showed her in Florish and Blots. He then pulled open the letter that was clearly from Ron's mother.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_On behalf of the Weasley family, I'd like to profusely apologize for keeping your godfather on the run. We had no idea that the rat dear Percy found so many years ago was an Animagus. It seems so obvious in retrospect._

_I do hope that we can get along from this point forward, and we're indebted to you for revealing Pettigrew, to think that man was asleep in my son's room, it makes my chest hurt with worry. So much could have happened... I'll be asking about adding an anti-animagus ward to the property, so that it will never happen again._

_Sincerely,  
Molly Weasley_

Harry sighed, "Well, that was nice..."

"Mum must not have known what to do... she doesn't know you, and she must be feeling terrible about it. I... I should write her I guess." Ron said as he plucked the note from his hands.

"Harry... what about all this other mail, I think we have classes soon and-"

"Enjoying your fan-mail Potter?" A drawling voice called from over Harry's shoulder and he turned to face a blond boy with a pale pointed face looking down at him. He was flanked by two kids that seemed to be built like gorillas with huge chests and big arms.

"Not really." Harry said as he pushed it off his plate. "Who are you?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He answered and Harry felt his hair stand on end. "I think you might need some advice, a bit of help. You see some families are better than others." He glanced at Ron and then Hermione with a disgusted look.

"Oh, so you think that purebloods shouldn't associate with half-bloods and muggleborns?" Harry observed. "Well... in that case, I think we can't be friends."

"What?"

"Did you forget I'm a half-blood?" Harry said before turning away from Draco. "Mum was a muggleborn, and I bet she was the one that made it so I lived while Moldy Shorts didn't."

Draco stood there looking confused.

"I'm not interested in you or your father Draco..." Harry finally spat. "Go away."

Draco looked livid, and then stomped back to the Slytherin table. As his two guards left Hermione scowled at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not, Malfoy's bad news." Ron said.

Harry sighed. "He'll be after me now... Draco isn't used to anyone telling him to get lost."

As they got back to breakfast, Harry let the other two tear through the mail he'd gotten. Some of the notes were quite amusing, but none topped what happened when the small mirror in his pocket let out a wolf like howl.

Swallowing, Harry pulled out the mirror. "Blaez..."

"HARRY!" Sirius barked at him and Harry grinned at his Godfather. "You magnificent bastard! I just got the paper. You got Peter and had Dumbledore interrogate him in front of Fudge! Just brilliant…"

"Great job Harry." Remus's peeked over Sirius's shoulder and Harry smirked happily. "Seems like we just pulled the biggest prank on the wizarding world ever. Your dad would be so proud of you."

Harry felt a tear run down his cheek and nodded. "Thank... thank you. Have they set a date for the trial?"

"Next Monday, they already called off the warrant on me." Sirius said happily. "I need to swing by Diagon Alley and get you something for this!"

"You don't need to do that Sirius." Harry said immediately. "I was happy we got him, that rat deserves to stay there for a long time."

"Yeah... he certainly does. Thanks pup." Sirius said. "Bloody hell, how are you doing?"

"Okay... I miss you two." Harry said quietly and sighed. "I love you two fools."

"We love you too pup, have a good day." Sirius said and then the mirror turned off. As Harry glanced up from it, he caught Hermione and Ronald staring at him.

"What's that?" Ron asked quietly, pointing to the mirror.

"Enchanted mirror, I can call Sirius and Remus with it." Harry said before wiping his eyes.

"It's like a video phone..." Hermione said with wide eyes. "I didn't think the wizarding world had anything like that."

"They don't... just me, Sirius, and Remus have them... Dad invented them when he was in Hogwarts." Harry said.

A few minutes later Professor McGongall made her way along the table handing out schedules. Harry glanced down and saw that it'd be Friday before he had to deal with the Slytherins again, in Potions.

With Snape... Harry still wasn't sure what to make of Snape, the man did seem to look at him in loathing the few times he'd glanced up at the High Table, but then Remus and Sirius said Mum and him were friends in Hogwarts.

After breakfast, the three of them made their way to their first classes. In charms, he had the tiny Professor Flitwick, a wizard whose age was only matched by his lack of height. The poor Professor stood atop a pile of books as he called roll, and Harry couldn't help but laugh when Professor Flitwick gave an excited squeak on calling his name and tumbled out of sight.

Professor Binns was as boring as Remus and Sirius had warned, so Harry found himself charming a quill to write what the ghost said and going to sleep. When he read it later, he found the material just as dry and dead as the ghost and started trying to come up with a way to turn the class into something less wasteful.

Three times a week Harry found himself in the greenhouses working under the rather dumpy looking Herbology Professor. Professor Sprout had them tending a variety of plants including one that repeatedly tried to steal Ron's wand.

Then there was Transfiguration. Harry sat in his seat in the first class and watched their head of house transfigure her desk into a pig and back without a single word before launching into a detailed lecture and a stern warning against mucking about in her class. Then they were set to work transfiguring matchsticks into needles.

It was quickly apparent that Harry was well ahead of most of his peers thanks to Remus's tutoring since some of the most basic parts of magic were what they were beginning with.

Hermione however was able to grasp concepts quickly, and had apparently been studying the books furiously before her arrival hoping to make up for her lack of magical upbringing.

This gave her an edge, and apparently, the muggleborn witch had the power to go with that determination, managing to transfigure a needle out of a matchstick a mere moment after Harry had managed the same feat.

When coupled with Hermione's ability to recall word for word the text of her books, Harry knew that the girl was destined for the top of the class. He simply wasn't that good at theory nor had a memory that good.

Ronald on the other hand seemed to struggle with their homework and practical work. Ron wasn't stupid though, as anyone that could completely and utterly demolish Harry or Hermione in chess had to have brains, it just wasn't applied.

He was lazy, like Padfoot had been in school. By the end of the week, Hedwig had returned with the Marauder's map and a new mirror, this one with a map built in. He slipped the old map back to the twins.

The class Harry had been most looking forward to prove to be a joke. Quirrell stood and talked before them, mentioning how he'd gotten the turban from an Egyptian prince for the defeat of a mummy. When Hermione asked how he'd managed to do it Quirrell started talking about the weather.

That was disappointing, and it grew worse quickly as the rumor mill got to work explaining his stutter. Some said it was because of a nasty encounter with a vampire in Romania. Others claimed it was because of a curse he got in a duel.

Of course, it was the vampire story that stuck, and the Weasley twins then proceeded to suggest that the turban was stuffed full of garlic to keep the vampire at bay. It did at least explain the strange smell that surrounded it.

Harry found the whole thing to be a horrid joke. "He'll be gone in June." He told the other two. "The curse will get rid of him, and then we might get a decent one for a year."

He told Remus just how useless the defense lessons were and was immediately told that Remus was already planning a rigorous study schedule for defense over the Christmas and summer breaks. Harry liked the subject so he didn't complain.

Dean the West Ham fan could be found watching the telly every night when BBC's Match of the Day started, and rumors that there was a working muggle telly in the first year boy's dorm drew curious people from all years.

Of course, the tentative plans Harry made for the weekend would probably shock the purebloods in the house and many of the half-bloods. He was just debating which of the films he should show first.

Before the three of them realized, the week had gone and Friday was upon them. After Harry finished his breakfast, they made their way down to the dungeons and made their way inside.

Harry sat down beside Ron at one of the double desks and gave an apologetic look to Hermione as she found herself sitting beside Neville. As the class settled down and sat waiting, Harry pulled out the three books he'd decided to bring for the class.

Three books, not just the one book that Snape had assigned. He placed a muggle notebook beside the cauldron and pulled out an ink pen.

Hermione and Ron stared at him looking perplexed, when the door burst open and Snape stepped into the room, his robes billowing ominously about him.

Harry watched the man stride up to the desk at the front of the room and turn to face them. As he began roll, Harry felt himself growing nervous.

"Ah, yes." He said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Harry scowled at that and glanced down at his notebook as Draco Malfoy and his friends snickered. Soon after Snape finished calling names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black, hard, and cool. Harry got the impression that the man had seen some terrible things.

Sirius's eyes got like that when he talked about the night his parents died. Harry swallowed nervously.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Like Professor McGongall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. The source of that ability merely differed. People respected McGongally. People were scared of Snape. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry blanched at the last bit, and saw Hermione grow taut on her chair as if intent on proving herself not to be a dunderhead. Silence filled the room.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked, his mind leaping back to the tutoring sessions he'd gotten under Remus. Suddenly he felt his heart clench as a best guess floated to the forefront of his mind.

"The draught of living death, sir." Harry said.

The silence deepened as Snape arched an eyebrow at him and stepped forward, looking menacing. "Good, perhaps you have studied up a bit before class... How about a more difficult question then? Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Bezoar..." Harry murmured to himself and scrunched up his face in concentration, then his lips twitched as the memory came back along with the fact that Remus had asked him to carry one... being famous made one a target after all. "In the belly of a goat, sir, or in my pocket... you never know when someone will try to slip you a potion."

Snape's eyes widened slightly and his lip twisted into a slight snarl. "Correct, I am surprised that you are worried about being poisoned... do you think that someone is after you?"

"I am sure there are those that would prefer the Dark Lord hadn't been defeated by me as a babe... or whatever actually happened. I was just a babe, maybe it was my mum or my dad that did something." Harry said and Snape nodded slowly.

"Far wiser than I expected..." Snape said after a moment. "It's good to see that you have been with someone that had knowledge of the old ways."

_Old ways..._ Harry furrowed his brow, what did he mean by that.

"One last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but aren't they the same plant?" Harry said immediately, since he'd worked with the plant just a few months earlier, it was pretty fresh in his mind.

"You are correct..." Snape turned and flicked his wand toward the board, immediately the three questions and their answers appeared on the board. "Perhaps there is hope for you Potter. Copy this down, will you?"

Harry stared at the questions and suddenly felt sick to his stomache... He stared at the words and suddenly felt the bits of information that Snape had dropped shift through his mind.

He remembered an odd tidbit of information that Sirius had dropped on him, one of those rare nuggets of wisdom that came from the wisecracking prankster.

To understand a 'proper' Slytherin, try to think as if you're trying to bury the meaning of your words three layers deep beneath symbols and double meanings so that the target can draw their own meaning from your words.

_Old ways... Flowers..._ Suddenly his eyes went wide and he jotted down a note on his notebook. When he finished Snape glanced around the room and nodded. Soon they were working on a Boil Curing potion and Harry had jotted down the instructions from the board onto the notebook before comparing them with those in _Potions Made Easy_.

There were a few slight differences, and Harry furrowed his brow in thought. He took a gamble and chose to tweak the instructions a bit, choosing one of the two approaches when there was a difference and creating a hybrid recipe.

Snape swept around the class, examining the potions and making snide comments. When he came around to Malfoy's cauldron, he gave the blond a note of praise for how he'd stewed his horned slugs. Harry had ground the nettles and crushed snake fangs together, something that wasn't called for in the instructions placed on the board. Snape didn't comment but merely arched an eyebrow as he passed before stopping before Neville and Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape roared and Neville nearly dropped a set of porcupine quills that he'd been about to drop into the potion. "Idiot boy, heating porcupine quills like that can cause an explosion. Take it off the fire first."

Neville shook like a leaf as Hermione hastily removed the cauldron from the fire. After a moment, Snape glared at Hermione. "McGongall seems to think you're quite the intelligent witch Miss Granger, why didn't you stop him? He is your partner?"

"I'm sorry sir. I was reading ahead and didn't notice." Hermione said quietly.

"A point shall be taken from Gryffindor for endangering your partner, Mr. Longbottom, be glad I caught you... or you would be spending time in the Hospital wing, and quite possibly Miss Granger alongside you." Snape snapped before sweeping on.

"A point..." Ron grumbled under his breath as he worked alongside Harry. "But... he didn't do anything."

"Better a point lost then a night in the Hospital wing." Harry said as he stirred the cauldron and finished the potion. "You don't want to know how good Remus got at healing charms because of potions screw ups."

There was a boom and Harry's gaze flicked to the cauldron that Draco's friends had been working with. Thick black smoke rose from the broken pewter cauldron and Snape was hastily moving to the mess, flicking his wand to the potion as it spilled out from the cracked on the side of the cauldron.

_"Evanesco."_ Snape growled and the contents disappeared. "Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe I had hoped that the tutoring your parents gave you would mean I wouldn't have to watch your every move, clearly I was wrong."

Snape glanced at the clock and stood at the front of the room. "Bottle your potions and start cleanup..."

As the class started to put away their various potions and Harry set a crystal decanter on Snape's desk he caught Snape staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Harry picked up his notebook and chewed his lip. "Go on ahead to lunch. I need to talk to the Professor."

Ron looked horrified as he left, followed by the whole class. As the door shut behind Malfoy, Harry turned to Snape.

"Potter, when you showed up on Sunday, I was prepared to take out the grudge I've long held on your father on you... but today, you surprised me." Snape leaned forward on his desk and stared up at Harry. "Why did you choose to mix instructions between two sources?"

"I wanted to know which worked better." Harry said. "And I'd heard that Potions Professors often use inferior instructions to try to find those capable of experimenting and adapting."

"Good, you've apparently got your mother's intelligence." Snape sighed. "Know this... Potter, I will not tolerate Gryffindor harassment of my charges, Slughorn turned a blind eye to the efforts of your father, Black, and Lupin."

"Yes sir..." Harry swallowed. "I... I know that my father didn't treat you very well in school."

"No, he didn't..." Snape said flatly. "Mr. Potter, what am I to do with you?"

"Professor... I... I'm sure my mum would have forgiven you." Harry said quietly and felt a tear run down his cheek.

Snape stared at him, his eyes widening. With a wave of his wand Snape erected a silencing charm and stood. "You understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"You mustn't spread around what I said, my position here is dependent on my reputation as a vindictive bastard." Snape stated flatly.

"Yes sir..." Harry swallowed.

"You may go." With another wave the silencing spell disappeared and Harry left through the door. He wiped his eyes as he headed up the stairs.

"Potter, what are you crying about?" Malfoy snarled from the top of the stairs. "Did you just realize your friends are worthless?"

Harry clenched his teeth. "Out of my way Malfoy."

"Or what?" Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle flanked the pale Slytherin. "It's not like that mudblood girl—"

With a flick of his wrist, Harry drew his second wand and pulled the first from his pocket. Malfoy's two guards suddenly blanched when faced with the wands.

Harry's eyes locked on Draco's. "Never use that word in my presence, you inbred twit."

"POTTER, MALFOY! What are you doing?" Snape's voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Potter insulted my family, Professor." Draco lied casually.

Harry slowly lowered his wands. "Malfoy insulted Granger's blood status."

Snape's eyes flashed and Harry saw his gaze flick over to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you may have been able to get away with using that word in private company at your Manor home, but you may find three-fourths of the school as your enemy if you use it in public again. Five points from Slytherin."

Draco stared at Snape in shock. "But sir! My father will hear of..."

"I am sure, as I will report that you insulted a close friend of a boy that is considered a hero in our world. You were sorted into the house of cunning, so show some intelligence." Snape stated. "Come, I'm sure your father will explain to you the error of your choices today."

As Harry watched Snape lead the three Slytherins away, he felt a slight smile tug at his lips. Maybe, just maybe, Professor Snape wasn't that bad a man after all.

On his notebook, he'd scratched out a single message from the plants in the first question: _I bitterly regret Lily's death._

No, not a bad man at all...


	8. Muggle Movie Madness

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Muggle Movie Madness

* * *

After lunch that Friday, Harry made his way down the path from the castle to the small hut that was the groundskeeper's, since he realized that if anyone in the castle could tell him anything about the enormous three headed dog he, Ron, and Hermione had encountered that Monday, it would be Hagrid.

Hermione and Ron followed him tentatively and as Harry knocked on the door, he heard the loud barking of a boarhound. Beside him, Ron and Hermione recoiled from the noise before the door opened and the huge dog leapt from the doorway, knocked Harry back into the dirt, and immediately began to lick his face.

Laughing Harry tried to push the dog away, before Hagrid's massive hands clasped the dog by the scruff of his neck and held him back. "Back Fang... back..." As Harry looked up at the giant of a man, he smiled. "Harry! You came to see me!"

"Course I did, Hagrid. My guardians told me all about you." Harry said as he sat up and smiled.

"I spent half my life chasing your dad and his friends from the forest, and the other half chasing your brothers off, Ron." Hagrid said as he stepped away from the door. "Come in, come in... it's not much, can I get you some tea."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said, as the two followed him into the one room he whispered. "The tea's fine but Hagrid's cooking isn't the best, unless you like broken teeth."

The door shut and Hagrid wandered over to the fireplace to start a pot of water as Fang climbed onto the bed the three of them were sitting on and proceeded to sprawl out over them, begging for attention.

"How's your classes been, Harry? Any trouble?" Hagrid asked.

Harry chewed his lip. "Nothing with classes... but Filch chased us into the third floor corridor on Monday."

There was a clatter as Hagrid dropped his pot and gaped at him. "He did? But, I thought it was locked! You're okay?"

"We're fine... the big dog in there was asleep, luckily." Harry said and felt Hermione and Ron staring at him.

"Why are you telling him, we'll be in so much trouble!" Hermione hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's okay, I bet the dog's Hagrids."

"Tis... but I thought the corridor was locked to keep this from happenin." Hagrid muttered. "I'll have to tell Dumbledore, great man, but he forgets the simple things sometimes."

"Well... it was locked but, I sort of panicked when Filch was chasing us." Hermione said quietly. "I used Alohomora on the lock."

"That all? I thought it'd have a better lockin charm on it, I'll tell Dumbledore." Hagrid said. "Forgets the simple things sometimes. He trusts me. We'll make it so it doesn't happen again."

"How'd you get a three-headed dog Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Bought him from a Greek chap down at the pub. You get all sorts in the Hog's Head." Hagrid said as he set the teapot back on the fire. "You best be stayin away from him, Dumbledore asked for a guard and there ain't no hound better for that than Fluffy."

"FLUFFY!" Hermione and Ron shouted. Hermione's continued furiously. "You named that monster Fluffy?"

Harry snorted to himself at that while Fang laid his massive jaw on his lap.

"Course... he's not a bad boy, if you know how to handle him." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

Harry glanced at the table and saw an older copy of the Daily Prophet beneath a jug of water. He squinted at it. "Whoa... there was a break in at Gringotts?"

"Aye... Some chap got into a high security vault. Didn' get nothin' though. Don' know how they got to a vault that deep." Hagrid said.

"Really? It was a deep vault?" Harry asked as he picked up the paper.

"Aye... emptied that day, old Nicholas Flamel was very relieved bout it, Dumbledore said." Hagrid offered them a set of rock cakes and Harry declined as politely as he could.

"Nicholas Flamel? I know I've heard that name before." Harry said with a furrowed brow.

"I shouldn't have told you that... it's confidential information, it is." Hagrid stammered.

"Is that what Fluffy's guarding, something of Flamel's?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid looked furious with himself, and wouldn't answer any more questions. So Harry redirected the conversation to work around the castle and were treated to him calling Filch an 'old git' and talk of setting Fang on Mrs. Norris.

The group returned to the common room, rather happy that evening and Harry bid the two of them goodbye at the portrait hole. With a smirk plastered on his face he scrambled down the stairs and corridors to a portrait of a bowl of fruit, tickled the pear, and scrambled into the kitchens.

Inside a hundred short creatures wearing bright white towels decorated with the Hogwarts crest were at work, cooking the dinner for that evening. They were house-elves. Unfortunately, Harry did not intend to attend dinner with what he had planned.

He hadn't had an opportunity all week to setup his movie projector, but now with the first weekend upon them, Harry decided it was time.

An older elf bobbed his head and appeared at Harry's feet. "Can Tenor be of assistance to the young master?"

Harry smiled at the old elf. "The Gryffindors need some popcorn tonight, plus some pumpkin juice for a party."

"Popping corn? Tenor has not been asked to make popping corn in many, many years. The other elves will not know how." The old elf said. "You is Master James Potter's son? He and his lady friend taught Tenor how to make the popping corn."

"Can you?" Harry asked.

"Tenor can try... it has been many years, young master."

"Thanks, and can I have a plate of what's for dinner, I'll be a bit busy setting up the common room for the party." Harry said.

"Certainly."

Five minutes later Harry was heading back up to the common room with a plate full of fish and chips that one of the elves had mad him. He found the room empty and set the plate on a table before bounding up the stairs and pulling out the film projector and screen.

An hour after that Harry was finishing his plate when the Tenor popped into the room with two gargantuan bags of popcorn and several gallons of pumpkin juice. Despite this, the elf was twisting his ears. "Tenor is sorry!"

"What..."

"Tenor forgot how much popping-corn pops! Tenor's elves made far too much." The elf cried. "There was the popping-corn everywhere! Tenor did not know what to do and then it rose beyond Tenor's chest and Tenor had to tell the headmaster and..."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Tenor sighed. "Tenor is fine. The headmaster asked if we had sweetened the popping corn. When Tenor said some was sweetened, the headmaster took many bags up to his office."

Harry was beset with the image of the gray haired headmaster sitting in his office with bowls full of popcorn along with his sherbet lemons. He snorted at the image.

"Professor Snape took many bags as well. Tenor has never seen Professor Snape look so amused. Tenor wonders if it has been a long time since Professor Snape had the popping corn."

A similar image to the one before rose in Harry's mind, but this one of Snape sitting in the middle of his classroom with each cauldron filled with popcorn and the strangest smile playing across the man's face. It was too absurd, and Harry began to laugh.

"There is still much popping corn, in case you needs more later. Master Harry Potter, sir." With that, Tenor popped out just before the portrait door opened and the first of the Gryffindors began to return.

The first to enter the room was the older Weasley, Percy the Prefect, and the boy stopped and stared at the massive screen upon entering the room before glaring at Harry. "Potter, would you please explain..."

A moment later a gasp came from the portrait hole as Hermione stared at the screen wide eyed. "Harry?"

"Sirius loves movies." Harry said with a grin as he skimmed through the film reels he'd brought, trying to decide what to show.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked beside Hermione as the rest of the dorm began to clamber into the common room.

"Exactly what I was asking Ronald, Potter... what is this contraption and why have you taken over the common room... and what is that?" Percy pointed to one of the large bowls of popcorn.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Dean Thomas yelled as he headed for the popcorn bowl.

The Gryffindors stared at the muggleborn and muggle-raised first years, Hermione and Dean, in confusion as Harry waved them inside. "Come in, have some popcorn... the elves made more than enough and we can get this party started!"

"PARTY!" The Weasley twins yelled and plopped down in some chairs as Percy sputtered impotently.

"Hermione, what do you think we should show first? I mean... what would be a good way to introduce this lot to movies?" Harry asked as he looked through the reels of film.

"Monty Python mate!" Dean said.

Harry glanced at the Weasley twins as Hermione sputtered. "They wouldn't get all of it Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Star Wars."

"You want to show them a science fiction movie?" Hermione asked.

"Indiana Jones." Harry said suddenly and pulled out a film reel.

"Indiana Jones?" Hermione sputtered before stopping and furrowing her brow. "That might work... I mean Grindelwald worked with the Nazis and..."

Harry was already sliding the reel onto the projector and feeding it through the machine. As he finished he flicked a switch and a series of numbers started counting down from the wall. Mumbling to himself Harry swung the projection onto the screen and then grinned.

As John Williams score began to fill the room, the witches and wizards stood transfixed as the screen began to tell the story. Slowly people began to sit and Dean started the popcorn around. There were gasps and shouts as they saw Indiana Jones escape the temple filled with boobytraps, flinches as gunshots rang out, and laughter with the first of the wisecracks.

Harry grinned at Hermione who was watching her classmates in shock while Dean passed the popcorn. Ron stared in fascination at the screen. Finally she grinned faintly at Harry. "What else do you have?"

"Lots, Sirius sent me with a whole library of films. We could do Temple of Doom." Harry whispered back as the portrait door opened and the stern figure of Professor McGongall stepped into the room. The old witch gaped in shock at the sight of her entire house watching the screen save for one redheaded prefect.

"Professor!" Percy called from the group. "Potter set this up, I've got no idea what it is."

"It is a film Mr. Weasley." McGongall said before glancing at Harry beside the projector. "A muggle movie."

"It is?" Percy asked.

McGongall nodded. "We had a muggle studies professor many years ago that had such a projector."

Harry blanched as the massive Nazi mechanic was killed by the plane's prop on the screen and shuddered. "I forgot that was in this."

"Come on mate, you've seen worse..." Dean said with a grin. "You've got Star Wars don't you?"

"Of course I have Star Wars." Harry said with a roll of his eyes while Hermione dug through the various films and suddenly squealed.

"This next!" She said with the film can in her hands.

Harry laughed as he caught the title of the film that Hermione had found in the boxes. "Really?"

"YES!" Hermione said with a brilliant grin. "It's been years since I saw it... I mean, I used to love to watch it and then imagine my books never ending and..."

Harry smiled at her. "Okay, that's one nomination... we should vote on it."

"Okay..." Hermione said before shrinking a bit.

"Professor, popping corn?" Fred asked before offering the bowl to McGongall.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

As the climax of the film ran down and the credits rolled Harry stood up in front of his house and grinned. "So... what do you think?"

"AWESOME!" Lee Jordan shouted.

"Wicked..." Ron said with a grin.

"It was okay..." Lavender Brown said.

Harry sighed before glancing at Dean and Hermione. "We're going to have a vote on what to watch next, with Hermione, Dean, and I nominating the movies, okay?"

"Sweet..." George said. "Pick something good Harry!"

Dean stood up and coughed. "I nominate... Star Wars!"

Hermione huffed and Harry grinned at the choice before shaking his head. "You really want to explain Jedi to everybody Dean?"

"Oh come on, it's like space wizards with laser swords!" Dean said with a shout.

Harry laughed. "Hermione..."

"I nominate... The Never Ending Story." Hermione said. "It's about a muggle boy that gets sucked into a fantasy world."

"Okay." Harry smiled at her. "I liked that too, but since we've got an action adventure and a fantasy story, how about a comedy? I nominate, Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

Hermione glanced between Harry and the Weasley twins. "Are you serious?"

"No, that's my godfather." Harry said with a snicker. "Okay, lets vote... Dean's choice?" A few hands went up among the older years, but not nearly a majority.

"Maybe next time Dean." Harry said. "Hermione's choice?"

There were more hands up then with Dean's but not nearly a majority. A Harry called out his choice Hermione sat in a huff before grabbing a bowl of popcorn from Ron and starting to nibble.

"Okay, the winner is Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

It would be a day long remembered, as the day the worst possible combination for Hogwarts professors was brought together: the Weasley Twins and Monty Python.

It took just five minutes for the Twins to summon an elf and ask for coconuts, and from that point on everyone knew that the Hogwarts pranking scene would never be the same.

There was laughter filling the common room as the jokes continued on. Harry could see that Hermione wasn't that appreciative of the dark humor in the film, such as the Black Knight, and there were jokes that went over the heads of the purebloods and halfbloods alike.

Still, there were other parts that left the witches and wizards rolling on the ground laughing. Even McGongall cracked a smile when the old guardian was cast into a pit when he said 'I don't know' to a question. When it finished Harry grinned as he saw the Weasley Twins and Lee crouched in a corner whispering to each other.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, are you planning to make this a regular event?" McGongall asked as she stood up.

"I think so Professor... it seems to have been a hit." Harry said.

"Very true... I believe we have time for one last film before going to bed? Perhaps something more serious?" Professor McGongall said.

Hermione had begun digging through his film cans by the middle of the film and seemed to have inventoried his selection of films. The bushy haired girl popped up and gave a wicked smile as she slid a reel onto the projector and started it working.

"Oh no... what did you put on?" Harry asked as he saw her devious smirk.

"The Dark Crystal." Hermione said before sitting beside Ron and grabbing a cup full of pumpkin juice.

For a bunch of witches and wizards, watching that proved to be far more creepy then any of them would admit. Curses, fantasy creatures, and transfigurations were a very real part of their world, and while the creatures that were in the film weren't real the story was riveting for the group.

Gelfings, Skeksis, and Mystics filled the screen, and the group of Gryffindors were riveted. By the time the story finished many of the younger years were in tears and Harry saw Neville openly cry as some parts of the film. Lavender and Padma were hugging each other in tears.

McGongall stood and wiped away a few tears of her own. "Miss Granger, I asked for a more serious story and you provided... is there any truth to that story?"

Hermione shook her head. "No Professor, not that I know of."

"I believe it's time for bed then... oh, and Mr. Potter, twenty points for starting this." McGongall said with a faint smile.

"So... next time can we do Star Wars?" Dean asked.

If the last film had dampened the mood, it was soon forgotten the next day as the Weasley Twins pantomimed galloping into the hall with Lee following behind them clapping coconut halves together.

The laughter that followed was legendary. The Weasley Twins unleashed a white rabbit into the Potions classroom that Monday, stopped their fellow Gryffindors and demanded that a shrubbery be delivered as tribute to their greatness, and called upon Tim the Enchanter in the middle of detention with Filch which resulted in the corridor they were scrubbing being blackened with soot the moment their detention ended.

By the middle of the week, there was a great deal of talk with Dean, Harry, and Hermione over what they would be showing the coming Friday. Of course, the bushy haired Gryffindor assembled a complete list of her favorites from the collection Harry had brought. Dean wanted Star Wars or Batman, and Harry found himself leaning heavily on another comedy.

That Friday, the Gryffindors were introduced to Star Wars, The Never Ending Story, and Ghostbusters.

It was no surprise when the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan busted into the History of Magic classroom dressed as the Ghost Busters and tried to trap Professor Binns in a toaster the following Monday, leaving the Ravenclaws in the classroom totally flummoxed.


	9. The Phantom Wolf

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** The Phantom Wolf

* * *

The Trial of Peter Pettigrew dragged out over several weeks as Fudge tried every conceivable means of proving that he was under the Imperius curse, when it finally was over the rat was sent to Azkaban, and Sirius Black was officially pardoned of any crime. Quietly the names of Jame Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were added to the list of registered animagi as the Ministry tried to cover up for the fiasco.

At Hogwarts things went on. Harry never thought that he'd ever grow to loathe someone as much as his godfather did Snape, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. As much as Harry tried to ignore the occasional verbal joust he had with the boy or how he was mocked for lacking a real family, it was really grating on him.

Thankfully, he only had to deal with Malfoy and the rest of his Slytherin goons once a week in potions. With the understanding he'd reached with Snape found that so long as he protected his cauldron from errant ingredients from the Slytherins or kept note of how to counteract such things, he did fairly well in class, even earning a handful of points for coming up with alternative means of preparing some of the potions.

Earning points in that class was considered impossible by most of Gryffindor, and word spread throughout the house that Harry had somehow managed the impossible. Of course, it only added up to around five points after three weeks.

Unfortunately, a notice went up in the common room at the end of the third week informing them that flying lessons were set to start, and that Gryffindor would share the time that coming Friday with the Slytherins.

Harry wasn't about to let an opportunity to get on a broom slip through his fingers, so he jotted down his name. He missed having the opportunity to fly whenever he wanted.

Everyone talked about broom flying as the week passed, leaving Hermione, Neville, and Dean feeling left out. Draco told anyone that would listen that he had escaped a flight of muggle helicopters on his Comet 260 broom. Ron said he almost crashed with a hang-glider on his brother's old broom, and it seemed that compared to everyone else Harry's flights over the empty Scottish Highlands were rather boring and bland.

The broom talk inevitably led into Quidditch talk, which left Hermione and Dean completely lost until the bookworm had managed to get a hold of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from the library. She desperately studied the book looking for hints on how to fly a broom and could be heard quoting passages to Neville at odd hours in the common room.

That morning, Hermione and Neville looked nervous as Harry tore open a note that Errol had dropped off on his way to the Twins with a rather red envelope. No sooner had he started reading it then an explosion of sound came from the Twin's places.

"Fredric Septimus Weasley and George Fabian Weasley! What on Earth were you thinking attempting to capture Professor Binns. I didn't raise you to disrespect you elders! If you put another toe out of line I'll bring the both of you straight home!"

Ronald swore and Hermione plugged her ears as Molly Weasley's voice echoed in the breakfast hall. Harry glanced at the two twins who looked at the howler before it exploded and then just shrugged. "Nice note mum." Fred said.

"She sounded like she really cares." George said.

Howls of laughter came from their friends as Harry grinned. "So, what are you planning next?"

"Oh we'll think of something... just you wait." Fred said.

Harry shook his head and glanced down at the note... a slight smile played across his face as he read it quickly. He and Ginny had been exchanging post since that first note, and Harry found that the girl seemed rather lonely without her brothers. She asked about Ron most of the time, since he was the youngest and closest to her age.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I still haven't gotten a letter from Ron... the git! I suppose he's all distracted being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever they're calling you now. The twins wrote though... do you really have a muggle film pro-get-er that you show speaking pictures with? I really wish Dad could get some of his muggle collectibles to actually work, he's fascinated by electrickity._

_Mum got a note from McGongall about the twins pulling some prank on Binns. Isn't he the ghost? How do you prank a ghost? Brilliant, those two are. I've got to go give this to Errol before Mum finishes with her howler._

_Bye,  
Ginny_

Harry grinned at the note and set it aside before glancing at his friend. "Ginny wants you to write Ron... I think she's worried about you."

"She's still writing you? Did you write her back or something Harry?" Ron sputtered.

"Maybe... listen, she wants to hear from you... next time I write her you can send a letter with Hedwig, okay?" Harry said quickly, trying to placate his friend.

Neville finished opening a package and gasped before pulling out a small glass orb, roughly the size of marble. "Wow..."

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked.

"My Gran sent me a remembral... If you forget something it's supposed to turn red when you've forgotten something..." As he spoke the clouds within the small glass orb turned red and rather stormy. Neville looked at it for a moment and scowled. "Problem is, I can't remember what I forgot."

"Really, I'm surprised you can remember your head most of the time Longbottom." Draco Malfoy said as he approached the table and snatched the glass orb from the round faced boy.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Weasley snapped.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy..." Professor McGongall said as she stepped up beside Draco. "Give it back."

"I was just looking." Malfoy muttered before tossing it into Longbottom's lap and skulking away.

"I hate him..." Ron growled.

Things didn't get much better in potions, as Draco decided it was a fine time to practice the art of sabotage. Harry blanched as he saw a crocodile heart drop into the middle of Neville's cauldron when he wasn't looking. Immediately the potion began to shoot sparks and bubble.

Snape swept over and flicked his wand. "Pitiful, Mr. Longbottom... I don't believe a crocodile heart was on the ingredients list. A zero, again, _Evanesco._" With that, the potion disappeared and Harry sighed.

"Sir, I saw Malfoy throw the heart in his cauldron." Ron snapped.

"I did not." Malfoy drawled. "You can't blame Longbottom's ineptitude on me."

Harry sighed. "I saw it as well sir."

Snape's eyes glinted at that and he turned to stare at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, I trust you know enough about potions to know what the addition of crocodile heart to dried nettles, vinegar, and an amalgam of mercury and iron would do?"

"No Professor."

"The result is known as Alchemist's Bitter Heart, a poison that mimics the effects of a heart attack by solidifying metal in the heart. Even its fumes are potentially lethal." Snape glared at Malfoy. "If I had not vanished the contents of Mr. Longbottom's cauldron, each of you may have found yourself spending the day in Madam Pomfrey's care. Do not add ingredients to a cauldron without understanding what the ultimate result will be, Mr. Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin." Snape stated before nodding to Harry.

Malfoy snarled and sat back from his cauldron before glaring venomously at Harry. Ron stared at him as well, but with a shocked expression. Still, Malfoy held his anger at lunch.

The afternoon flying lesson however was filled with tension as the Snakes seemed to conspire and whisper between each other as the Gryffindor's approached. Still, little could dim Harry's mood as he walked up to the selection of brooms that had been laid out.

Then he saw the ruddy old brooms with their broken twigs and worn handles and scowled. "Oh for Pete's sake, can't the school afford something newer then Dumbledore?"

Madam Hooch arrived, her gold eyes blazing and short white hair billowing in the wind as she quickly walked along the line brooms. "Hurry up now, all of you stand next to a broom... let's get started."

Hermione glanced down looking a bit frightened by her broom and swallowed. As their instructor spun and looked back at them. "Now, I want each of you to hold a hand over the broom and say, up!"

"Up!" Harry said and the dilapidated old broom shot into his hand, but it was one of the few. Ron's broom nearly smacked him in the nose and Hermione's rolled on the ground. Shouts of "Up" came from all around as the students coaxed the brooms into the air.

"Hermione... Are you scared?" Harry asked and the bushy haired girl blanched before nodding sheepishly. "The charms on the broom are partly intent based, if you don't want to fly..."

"OH!" Hermione said suddenly grasping what he meant. "Up!" She said and the broom jumped into her hand.

After a few minutes, Madam Hooch told them to mount their rooms and came around again to correct their grips. Ron and Harry grinned as the listened to Madam Hooch berate Malfoy and correct his grip.

Then she stepped back. "Now... at the whistle I want each of you to kick off hard from the ground, hover for a moment, and then come back down."

Madam Hooch lifted the whistle to her lips but Neville, already nervous kicked off before she blew it, careened into the air and rose higher and higher.

"Come down here!" Hooch yelled and Harry winced as Neville slipped from the broom and fell. There was a sickening crunch and Hooch scrambled over to the round faced boy's side. As she gingerly lifted him up, Harry caught a glint as his remembral slipped from his pocket and dropped in the grass.

"It's alright, broken wrist... If I catch one of you in the air, you'll be expelled faster then you can say Quidditch!" Hooch snapped as she led Neville away sobbing.

The moment he was out of sight Malfoy grinned. "Did you see him, the great lump!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Lavender Brown yelled.

"Oh I didn't know you liked crybabies." The pug faced girl, Pansy Parkinson snapped back. "Is he your boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

"Look it's that stupid thing his gran sent him." Malfoy said as he snatched remembral.

Harry stepped up to Malfoy. "Give it here."

Instantly the other Slytherins grew tense and Malfoy's smiled deviously. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find. How about... up a tree?"

Then Malfoy clambered onto his broom and shot up into the air. Harry growled as he grabbed his own and mounted it.

"Harry! You'll get in trouble!" Hermione said and he brushed her aside.

"You really think they'll expel me?" Harry asked before kicking off and rocketing into the air. The familiar sensation of flight filled him and a grin slid across his face. He sped toward Draco who was looking stunned and confused. "Hand it over Malfoy, or I'll knock you from your broom!"

Draco scowled. "No, I don't think I will!"

Harry growled and shot forward like a missile and Draco swore as he careened out of the way. As Harry pulled into a snap turn, he yelled. "Your friends aren't up here to protect you!"

"You want this stupid thing so bad, catch!" Malfoy yelled and hurled the Remembral. Harry swore and shot afterward, diving down and looking up into the air as he caught sight of the glint of glass in the sun, then snatched it before tumbling into the soft grass.

He grinned at Malfoy's shocked expression as cheers came from the Gryffindors and Ron pulled him upright, clapping his back as he did. "Great job mate."

"HARRY POTTER!" A voice shouted and Harry felt his stomache fold up on itself as he saw Professor McGongall coming their way, panting with effort. "Never in all my years... come with me!"

Harry dropped the broom on the ground as the quiet filled the air and Malfoy gave him a smirk of victory from where he'd landed. He handed the remembral to Ron for safekeeping and followed McGongall down the hall and into the DADA classroom.

"Professor, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" McGongall asked.

"O-of-of c-cour-course Pro-professor." Quirrell said and Harry watched as a large boy slid from a desk.

They followed McGongall to an unused classroom where Peeves was writing various explatives on the board. "PEEVES!" McGongall snapped and the poltergeist shot out of the classroom cursing.

"Professor... what's this about?" Wood asked.

"I've found you a seeker." McGongall stated and Harry gaped, and felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under him.

"Really?" Wood asked, looking as if all his dreams had suddenly come true.

"He caught a remembral after a sixty-foot dive. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it. Was that your first time on a broom, Mr. Potter?" McGongall asked.

"Well no, I did plenty of broom flying with my Godfather." Harry said.

"He'll need a good broom, a Nimbus 2000 or a Comet 260." Wood said and Harry swallowed.

"I have Nimbus." Harry said.

"Really!" Wood said enthusiastically while McGongall arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah... but it's not here." He added quickly on catching McGongall's look. "Since I'm a first year."

"No matter, we can get a special dispensation, especially since we don't have anyone in that position." Wood said. "You ever seen a game of Quidditch?"

"A couple times... Harpies verses Puddlemere last year was a great game." Harry said.

"You saw that!" Wood said. "I was there too... that was a good game." With that, the Quidditch captain was off, talking tactics and games.

That night Ron's eyes were the size of saucers after Harry told him. "But, there hasn't been a seeker that young in..."

"Over a century, according to Wood." Harry said with a smirk.

"You're still here." An all too familiar voice drawled. "I'm surprised the Professor didn't send you back to whatever muggle infested hole you climbed out of."

Harry spun toward Draco and glared. "What do you want?"

"A wizard's duel, tonight... you can duel can't you Potter?" Malfoy drawled as the two goons behind him guffawed.

"Of course he can, I'm his second." Ron snapped immediately. "Whose yours?"

Draco glanced at his companion a moment as if assessing them before saying. "Goyle...

"When and where?" Ron asked.

"Tonight, in the trophy room at midnight."

"We'll be there." Harry said with a snarl.

The Slytherins turned and left as Hermione stared at him. "But... you'll get us in so much trouble... please don't go! You'll lose all those points I earned for knowing about switching spells!"

"It's none of your business, this is more important than house points," Ron snapped at her and she stormed off.

Harry sighed. "Why'd you do that?"

"She's an obnoxious know-it-all." Ron grumbled. "She didn't even want you to help Neville."

Harry sighed and shook his head. He liked having the bushy-haired girl as a friend, but Ron was right… this was more important than points, and he really didn't care who got the 'suck up cup' this year anyway.

That night the two of them slipped out of their dorm fifteen minutes to midnight and made their way down the stairs. As they came to landing of the common room, a single light flicked on, revealing Hermione in her dressing gown and a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing, go back to bed!" Ron snarled as Hermione glared at the two of them from beside the portrait hole.

"I almost told your brother, Percy!" She snapped at the two of them. "He'd put a stop to this."

Harry didn't know whether to be exasperated or infuriated by the bushy haired girl. "Come on!" He said to Ron before heading for the portrait hole.

She hissed like a goose. "Don't you care about Gryffindor? You're going to lose all the points I earned for learning about switching spells."

"Hermione, there are more important things then House Points." Harry answered as he stepped past her and to the portrait hole. "It's just a way by the teachers to encourage good behavior. No wonder my godfather calls it the suck-up cup."

"What?" Hermione's scowl deepened. "So getting in a fight with Malfoy means more than beating Slytherin for the house cup?"

"If we get caught, he'll get caught." Harry ground his teeth as Ron followed him out into the corridor hissing like a goose. "Both houses will lose points, so it'll be no big deal."

"But…"

"Can you be any more interfering?" Ron almost yelled and Hermione sputtered to a stop just outside the portrait hole.

"But… Filch, and the cup… Fine!" Hermione clenched her fist and turned back to the portrait-hole to find that the Fat Lady had gone off on one of her midnight visits. She was stuck out after curfew. "Now what am I supposed to do!" She shrieked.

"That's up to you." Harry said as he pulled the mirror from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry watched the mirror slowly reveal all of Hogwarts and quickly scanned for Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Draco Malfoy's dot on the map. Scowling he found that Malfoy was safely hidden within the Slytherin dormitories down in the dungeons. "Bloody coward." He saw Hermione standing on her tiptoes to get a look at the map while Ron scowled.

"He's not coming?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Harry sighed. "He and his second are hidden back in their dorms." He stuffed the mirror back in his pocket. "We're stuck out here until the Fat Lady comes back."

"I bet he told Filch, he wants you to get caught and expelled." Hermione said sagely.

"Of course he does. He's a slimy git." Ron glanced at Hermione. "So… What do we do now?"

Harry shrugged. "What do you guys want to do? We could sit around and wait for the Fat Lady to get back I suppose… but that sounds boring."

"It does." Ron agreed as he sat down. "So… what should we do?"

"Well…" Harry grinned and glanced between the two of them. "Do either of you know a glamor or something that'd make me glow in the dark?"

"Why would you want to glow in the dark?" Ron asked looking bewildered.

"I'm going to prank Filch." Harry said with a grin and Hermione looked horrified.

"You'll get in so much trouble!" Hermione said. "Please don't."

"I won't get caught…" Harry said as he gave the two a wolfish grin. "I'm going to show Ron something, you can turn around Hermione if you don't want to know something that could get me in trouble."

"Fine!" She spun and glared at the empty portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What is it, ma… Merlin!" Ron started to ask as Harry transformed revealing a relatively small black wolf sitting on the ground where Harry had stood.

Hermione peeked over her shoulder then gasped. "You… you're… you're an animagus?"

"That's so cool." Ron said as Harry transformed back.

"But… only seven people are registered animagi this century!" Hermione squeaked. "I was so excited when I read about it before school I had to look it up."

"I'm not registered." Harry said as he brushed himself off. "Most people that learn it don't register, after all what did the book say was the primary use of being an Animagus?"

"Uh to avoid detection and…" Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets as the implication struck her. "I… I thought so few people did it because it's hard!"

"It is hard, but it's loads of fun too." Harry grinned. "Hermione, you use to read muggle books right? I want my wolf to glow in the dark… like the hound from… uh, what was the name of that Holmes book?"

"The Hound of the Baskervilles." Hermione said and she giggled. "Okay, I'll help. It's not like you're actually going to hurt Mr. Filch are you?"

"No, he'll be fine unless he dies from fright or something." Harry said, and then he was gone, replaced by the small black wolf with emerald green eyes.

"You've got to teach me how to do that mate." Ron said as he looked down at Harry.

"I think I can do better than just making you glow." Hermione pulled her wand from a pocket of her nightgown and flicked it towards Harry. _"Dawnslasdân!"_

Harry glanced down at himself and yipped as he saw faint blue-white flames dancing across his fur as if he was on fire. A dull warmth tingle across his body but he wasn't burning, it just looked like he was.

"Wicked!" Ron shouted with glee. "You look like a specter or something mate!"

"I've got a mirror." Hermione said as she held out a small pocket mirror to his face. Harry's hackles twisted into a wolfish grin in the reflection. His fur seemed to be ablaze with blue-white flames, and his eyes seemed to glow brilliant white.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked worriedly as he looked him over.

Harry shook his head and let his tongue roll out. _This is awesome!_ He watched as Hermione reached down through the flames and scratched at his wild and mangy coat.

"Wicked." Ron said as Harry's furry form leaned in the scratches. "How long does it last?"

"I'm not sure… Thirty minutes I think." Hermione said.

"You best get going then mate." Ron said and he headed down the corridor. They were almost to the end of the hall when a scream of fright echoed from up ahead.

Neville Longbottom was backing away from Harry, his eyes wide with terror. "Go away!"

"It's okay! He's not going to hurt you." Hermione said as Longbottom found a bench beside the door and scrambled on top of it.

"He… he? What are you lot doing down here with that…" Neville pointed to Harry, his finger quivering. "What is that?"

"That's Harry." Hermione said and tapped her wand. Ron glared at her and she cleared her throat. "I meant to turn him into a jackal, but I think I did something wrong with the spell. It'll wear off in a couple minutes though."

"Why is he on fire?" Neville asked.

"Umm…" Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know… Ron tried to change him back." Ron's ears went red at that and Harry barked a laugh. "What are you doing out here?"

"I forgot the password."

"It's Pig's Snout but it won't do you any good, the Fat Lady has gone off somewhere." Ron said. A snuffling noise attracted Harry's attention and a low growl echoed in the corridor.

The wide lamp like eyes of Mrs. Norris glimmered at the end of the hall and suddenly Harry shot off after the cat, barking and growling as he went.

Mrs. Norris hissed and scrambled away, her dusty brown fur standing on end as she disappeared behind a tapestry with Harry right behind her.

"Damn I wish I knew how to turn invisible! This is going to be good." Ron said as he starred at the flapping tapestry. "We've got to learn that disillusionment jinx; it'd be perfect if Harry did this again!"

As Harry raced along the hidden passageway on Mrs. Norris's heels, he heard Hermione's voice slowly fading away. "It's a charm not a…"

Suddenly Mrs. Norris burst out into a corridor as Harry scrambled after her. A pair of thick legs blocked his path before he leapt snarling between them and a yelp from the gruff voice of Mr. Filch echoed off the walls.

A hoarse scream came from the caretaker as he caught sight of Harry and scrambled back to his feet. He ran, knocking down a suit of armor and causing enough of a racket to wake the whole castle.

For the next half-hour Hermione, Ron, and Neville watched as Harry's spectral wolf chased the gruff caretaker and his irksome cat around the castle. Then they slipped away back to the common room after the man shut himself in his office.

The next morning Draco Malfoy stared at the Ron and Harry in shock. He made his way over with his goons.

"Having one last meal before they throw you on the train?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, nice try with that trick Malfoy but Filch didn't catch us…"

"You missed it though, some bloody spectral wolf chased Filch all around the castle last night. It was wicked." Ron said.

Hermione blushed faintly at that and hid her face behind a paper. Harry smirked up at Malfoy. "So… you didn't show, I guess that means I won the duel."

"What?" Malfoy stammered.

Ron snickered. "He's right you know… not showing is bad form, I thought your dad would have taught you that."

"But… but…"

"I showed, you didn't, therefore… I won." Harry grinned. "Now go back to your snakes, you slimy git."

A rather distraught Malfoy turned and headed back to the Slytherin table wondering what had gone wrong.


	10. Halloween Horrors

_Author's Note: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Halloween Horrors

* * *

When Harry told Sirius and Remus about what he'd managed to pull on Filch, the two former Marauders had howled with laughter. Until both of them gave him a bit of a lecture about using his Animagus form like that. He could get into real trouble if word got out that he was an unregistered Animagus.

A few days later Harry made his way down to the Quidditch Field for the first day of practice. Arriving before the rest of the team, Harry took advantage and flew around the pitch atop his Nimbus, reveling in the freedom that came with flight. He buzzed the pitch low enough that his feet skimmed the grass and shot through the goals like a bullet, a wild smile plastered on his face

When Oliver Wood arrived with the rest of the team in toe, Harry grinned at the gob smacked expression on his Captain while the Weasley Twins stared at him. Fred and George grinned wildly as the three girls on the team stared at the expression on Wood's face.

"George, I think Wood's in love."

George grinned. "I think you're right."

"I didn't think that he played for the other team." Fred said and the twins laughed.

"Oh he doesn't..." Alicia Spinnet, one of the chasers said with a snort. "Right Wood?"

"Huh... I was just wondering if it was even possible for us to lose." Wood said. "Did you say something?"

"Oliver!" Alicia snapped while the other two chasers, Katie and Angelina, burst into laughter.

"Don't worry Alicia, I'm sure our Captain is just in love with the Quidditch Cup, nothing more." Katie said.

Soon the whole team was in the air and Wood released the tiny golden winged ball that was the snitch. Harry shot around the pitch chasing the tiny ball while the others watched and snatched it after just a few minutes.

"Okay... now I get it." Fred admitted as Harry released the ball and gave chase again. "He's good."

"Bloody hell..." George said as Harry shot between the two of them and went into a barrel roll. "He's better than good."

"The cup is ours for sure." Oliver said.

Over the next few weeks, Harry found himself settling into a comfortable pattern. Oliver Wood proved to be an able Quidditch Captain, and Harry was happy to put his Nimbus 2000 through its paces after pulling it from a secret compartment in his trunk.

It wasn't uncommon for a snitch to be found buzzing around the common room during the evening which Harry would snatch out of the air and release for a bit of practice.

Hermione had harrumphed on learning that he'd snuck a broom into school, but otherwise Harry'd managed to maintain a rather warm friendship with the bushy haired girl.

Ron however hadn't, and the two quarreled almost daily. Finally, on Halloween it reached the breaking point in Charms class. The two had been paired together to work on the levitation charm _Wingardium Leviosa_, while Harry dealt with Seamus's sometimes explosive attempts.

This classroom was no different, and Harry found himself slapping the burning feather that Seamus had been trying to levitate with his pointed hat. At the same time, Ron windmilled his wand and cried. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

Even Harry could see the wand movement was totally off and his pronunciation was terrible, so it was no surprise when Hermione snapped. "What are you doing? It's just a swish and flick and... You're saying it wrong!"

"You do it if you're so smart then?" Ron growled.

Harry knew Ron had made a mistake as Hermione rolled up her sleeves and pointed her wand toward the feather. With a swish and flick accompanied by a rather brusque _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ the feather lifted off and fluttered overhead.

"Excellent! Look, Miss Granger's done it!" Professor Flitwick squeaked happily, as Hermione gave Ron a rather superior smirk.

Her success would not go unpunished as immediately after class Ron grumbled. "She's a nightmare really, such an insufferable know-it-all, it's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione rushed past and Harry caught a glimpse of tears as she ran down the hall. His heart clenched and he turned to Ron. "I think she heard you."

"Who cares?" Ron said as he stepped down stairs toward the Great Hall. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..." Harry muttered as he headed down the steps. "You know... she is my friend."

Ron scowled. "But... she's such a know it all!"

"She was trying to help you, maybe not nicely, but she was." Harry said as they wandered into the Great Hall. The two of them froze at the entry way and Harry glanced to Fred and George sitting at the Gryffindor table clad in court jesters outfits. They gave him a thumbs-up and then pointed to his robes.

Harry glanced down and swore. Instead of his school robes he found himself wearing a tuxedo with a rather tight collar. Glancing beside him, he saw that Ron's clothes had been morphed as well and that he was dressed as a renaissance era general, complete with armored breastplate and halberd.

Looking around the room, Harry found that everyone's clothes had been transfigured into a costume upon entering the room. Professor McGongall sat looking rather stern with a pair of cat ears in place of her pointed hat and her robes had been transfigured into a set of tight black leathers.

Harry guessed that letting the Twins see the Batman movies was coming back to haunt him when Snape swept through the door. A gasp filled the hall and Harry choked as he saw the man's robes transfigured into a black cape over an armored costume, a rebreather echoed in the sudden quiet and Harry stared up at the imposing figure of Darth Vader. Snape glared at the twins as slowly all the muggleborns and Gryffindors began to snicker.

When Professor Flitwick became an Oompa Loompa and Dumbledore's purple robes were transfigured into a set of threadbare grey robes and a staff appeared in his hands Harry snorted into his pudding. He guessed that Dean had explained Trick-or-Treat to the Twins or something as every single student found themselves in costume as they passed the double doors of the Great Hall.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as Lavender Brown sat down in a queen's royal dress across from him.

"She's crying in the first floor bathroom... I tried to get her to come out but, she was really upset." She said before glaring at the Twins.

Harry glared at Ron as a cloud of bats fluttered overhead and enchanted jack-o-lanterns bobbed through the air. Hermione's absence was soon forgotten as more and more students and teachers were pranked on their arrival. By the time they'd finished with the feast, Harry saw that every one of the students had been hit with the prank and that Snape had set the helmet of Darth Vader on his knee while he ate.

Dumbledore stood and made his way to the podium before his seat and cleared his throat. "I would like to thank our resident pranksters, whoever they may be, for livening up this day. At this time I'd like to take a moment to remember the loss of James and Lily Potter, ten years ago today..."

Harry felt tears fill his eyes as he glanced down at the table top, and felt a bit sick at the realization that he'd been enjoying himself when the doors burst open. He looked up to find Professor Quirrell, clad as an Arabian prince running to the High Table.

"TROLLLL IN THE DUNGEONS! I thought you ought to know." Then he keeled over in a dead faint.

Panicked screams filled the Great Hall as students stood and ran toward the doors. Harry swore as three loud crackers exploded from Dumbledore's wand and echoed overhead. Dumbledore's magically amplified voice called out. "Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories! Slytherin will go to the Library."

As they were hustled out of the Great Hall, Harry stumbled beside Ron. "How could a troll get in, aren't they supposed to be really stupid?"

"Maybe Peeves let him in as a Halloween joke." Ron said.

"It doesn't sound like his style." Harry said before suddenly freezing in his tracks. "Hermione!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll! We have to tell her." Harry said.

Ron swore. "Fine, but Percy better not see us."

A noise from a side corridor drew Harry's attention and he froze as he caught sight of Snape heading up the stairs. Beside him, Ron asked. "Where's he going? I thought the troll was in the Dungeons."

"No idea." Harry said as he hurried into the first floor corridor.

Harry ran toward the first floor girl's bathroom. As he did, a dull shuffling noise came from the end of the hall and he skidded to a stop before diving into a rescess in the corridor. A hulking grey figure stepped into view as the smell hit him. It was reminiscent of a latrine that no one had bothered to ever clean, mixed with old gym socks and Padfoot after a bath.

"I thought the troll was in the Dungeons." Ron said as he skidded to a stop beside him.

The massive troll stepped to a side door, dragging a club the size and shape of a log behind him, and sniffed the air before stepping inside. Ron leaned around him. "The keys in the lock, we could lock it in." He suggested.

Harry thought for a second before swearing. "We can't, that's the Girl's bathroom."

"Maybe she's not—" Ron's complaint was cut off by a high-pitched scream.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted. He lunged through the door, his wand out and swore.

With a swing of his club, the troll smashed the stalls as Hermione scrambled toward the sink. With a roar, the troll swung again, knocking a sink from the wall as he advanced on her.

Harry swung his wand on the threat. _"Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted and the jet of red light from the spell bounced harmlessly off the troll's hide. Harry's eyes widened as the troll shambled around and lifted its club and started toward him.

_"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ Harry chanted, sending stunning spell after stunning spell toward the troll, and each bounced worthlessly off the creature without even slowing it. Harry was backing way and braced himself for an impact as the troll lifted the club over its head.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ron cried as he ran into the room. Immediately the massive club slipped from the Troll's grip and lifted into the air. Slowly the troll turned to look up, stupidly at its club before Ron ended the charm.

The club struck with a sickening crack and the massive troll tumbled to the floor before them with a thunderous crash. Harry swore as it barely missed him and stared down at the creature.

"Is... is it dead?" Hermione asked from where she stood.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, just knocked out."

With a bang, the door swung open and Professor Snape, Professor McGongall, and Quirrel scrambled into the room. Quirrel clutched at his heart and turned away, shaking with fear as Snape and McGongall glared at the two of them.

"In all my years... You could have been killed taking on a full grown mountain troll!" McGongall said.

"We didn't have a choice professor. Hermione didn't know about the troll, we went to find her but when we did... the troll had her cornered." Harry said quickly, cutting Hermione off.

Hermione gaped at him and Ron stood, with his wand still in hand, and looked a bit stunned by what he'd accomplished.

"I... I see." McGongall said glancing between the three of them. "Ten points for looking out for a Housemate."

"You should have informed a prefect about the situation Potter, at least with a bit more experience you wouldn't have had to rely on sheer dumb luck." Snape growled. "I suggest you return to your dorm."

No sooner than they had escaped the professor then Hermione suddenly hugged Ron, her face filled with tears. "Thank you!"

"Blimey." Ron murmured as Hermione backed away and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"My hero." Hermione giggled before looking between them. "What's with the costumes anyway?"

"Prank at the feast." Harry said.

"I missed it!" She cried. "Was it fun, who was everyone?"

Harry smiled. Things were good now... there were some things that you couldn't go through without becoming friends. It seems that fighting a Mountain Troll was one of them. From that point on, Hermione Granger was their friend... Both his and Ron's, and that, Harry thought, was a great improvement.


	11. Quidditch and Quirrell

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank ladysavay for her insightful review. It's given me quite a bit to think about as I move forward._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Quidditch and Quirrell

* * *

Harry's hope for a stable friendship between Ron and Hermione, or at least a truce in the wake of the troll found an unexpected test almost immediately. The morning after Halloween both Harry and Ron froze in their seats as two owls fluttered down at the table. The ratty old owl Errol of the Weasley's stumbled to a stop beside a plate of bacon, a red envelope simmering in its beak.

"Oh no..." Ron murmured as he saw the envelope. The Twins stared at him, a goofy smile slipping across their faces as they saw him hold it up, his hands shaking with fright.

Harry swallowed when he saw the plain white envelope in Hedwig's beak. While it was clear that Ron's mum was rather traditional in her design of a howler, Harry could feel the magic tingling from the envelope in Hedwig's grasp and knew that his was much the same without the dramatic flair of a red envelope.

"You better just open it and be done with it mate." Neville said quietly as he stared at the now violently sparking envelope.

"Fire in the hole!" Seamus shouted and plugged his ears before Ron ripped the envelope. Immediately the red envelope folded into a mouth and began shouting at Ron who began to cower.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING TAKING ON A FULL GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, AND THEN TO YELL AT THAT POOR GIRL FOR BEATING YOU IN CHARMS! IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE WAS IN DANGER RONALD!"

"I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO ACT THAT WAY, PROFESSOR MCGONGALL HAS BEEN IN TOUCH, AND IF I DO NOT HERE OF AN IMMEDIATE IMPROVEMENT IN YOUR BEHAVIOR... WELL, I'LL SEE ABOUT SCHOOLING YOU HERE BY YOURSELF!"

With a boom the howler exploded into flames and sputtered to the floor. Slowly Harry pulled his fingers from his ears and swallowed as he saw Ron's face turn rapidly move between a brilliant red and the color of cold porridge.

"Ron? Is there something you want to say?" Hermione asked quietly from where she sat and leaned over the table.

"Uh..." Ron's mouth began to open and close for a moment before he swallowed. "I'm sorry alright! I just can't stand it when people correct me... it... it... it reminds me of mum. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings that bad, I was mad and stupid, and not thinking."

Hermione sighed for a moment then settled back. "Well, then I accept Ron, just remember this or your mum might do more than send you a howler."

Harry glanced back down at the plain envelope that Hedwig had dropped on his plate and sighed. He slowly picked it up and opened it with a flick of his index finger.

Like Ron's howler, his morphed into a mouth that floated before him, but unlike Ron's the voice that came out was normal volume. Remus didn't need to shout to tear Harry to shreds, instead the cold and hard tone coupled with an undercurrent of disappointment was more than enough.

"Harry, I'm very disappointed in you. I've been informed of what occured last night by Professor McGongall. I have to say that while I'm proud of your attempt to protect your friend, Miss Granger. I am immensely disappointed that you let this situation come about. From what you've told me and Sirius it's clear that you shouldn't have let this situation get so far out of hand."

"I understand that you never could really be good friends with those at Primary School, as they couldn't ever come by our house but that's no excuse to tolerate Ron tearing into Hermione like she did. From what I've been told she is just very proactive with her studies..." Remus seemed to sigh.

"I won't tell you to stop being friends with Ron, but you need to stand up for them beyond just fighting trolls. I know, sometimes friends can act like total prats or idiotic gits, but you should call them on it. Your Dad did when Sirius went to far. You need to too. I know it's tough being caught in the middle, you don't want to know how often your Mum cried over being caught between Snape and James, but you have to stand up for what's right. I didn't bring you up to tolerate bullies like that, and if Ron doesn't realize that's what he's doing you need to set him straight. I love you Harry, just don't scare either of us like that."

The envelope opened up and fluttered onto the plate revealing the whole message in writing and Harry felt tears in his eyes. He hated disappointing Remus, and he had.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

Hermione stared at him looking confused. "For what?"

"I should have told him off for getting mad at you, then maybe... maybe you'd never have been in that bloody bathroom." Harry said with a shudder. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you."

"Harry! We're friends. You just made a little mistake... Ron won't do it again, will you?" Hermione glared at Ron who nodded very quickly for a moment as he turned pale again. "Now... Snape has that assignment on the properties of nettles for potion making we need to get done, lets meet up, get it done, and then put this whole thing behind us, okay?"

The days rolled on into November, as the loose group of friends Harry had formed in Ron and Hermione seemed to strengthen. Still, they bickered and quarreled from time to time. They weren't alone in becoming friends, the rest of the first year boys were growing closer, in part thanks to the muggle box that they began to regularly gather around and Dean Thomas's rather vocal talk of football.

At first Ron said he couldn't understand how a game played on the ground with only one ball could be so exciting, but soon the lot of the dorm was drawn into muggle football thanks to BBC's match of the day.

Already the dorm's boys were beginning to spawn a football following, and Harry was pretty sure that Dean had sent an owl home for some football info as a small muggle made book began to make it round the Gryffindor common room that listed the teams, their players, and standings.

The purebloods and half-bloods quickly realized that following football wasn't much different than following Quidditch. The teams were regional. the scores common news item in papers in each world, and the games broadcast live either by telly, radio, or wizarding wireless.

November brought with it a change in temperature along with the dawn of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts. Even Hagrid was bundled up in massive beaver hide gloves, a moleskin coat, and a scarf that was the size of a beach towel as he made his way out every morning. The ground was almost always white with frost as the sun rose and all the students came to realize that the halls of the castle were a very chilly realm.

With the growing frigid temperatures, Hermione displayed a bit of her resourcefulness and began to conjure small fires in glass jars for them to warm themselves. Harry and Ron agreed they were very lucky to have her as a friend when they warmed themselves by the fires one afternoon.

Snape had become more irritable in class, and Harry found himself watching the professor as he hobbled about on one obviously damaged leg. Considering that he'd heard Madame Pomfrey could heal almost anything, Harry had to wonder if the Professor was just obstinate or had been injured somehow that made magical healing problematic or prohibitive.

Hermione leant both Harry and Ron the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ which proved to be a rather fascinating read. Apparently there were seven hundred ways to foul in Quidditch, with roughly two thirds of them invented at Hogwarts. Half of which first occurred in the nastiest match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Somehow, as it was Hogwarts, word that Harry was the new Gryffindor Seeker had leaked out. Though Harry guessed it was obvious when he had to hurry to the Quidditch pitch every day before the first match of the year lugging a broom.

Harry laughed at a group of Slytherins that told him they'd be running beneath him holding a mattress. The team itself assured him that he had nothing to worry about and that he'd be brilliant.

Unfortunately, the first match of the year was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Harry found himself leaping over outstretched feet trying to trip him from their table, Draco's guards: Crabbe and Goyle popping up as if waiting for an opportunity to pummel him, and two extremely poor attempts at sabotage in the final potions class before the match.

He didn't know how he managed to get through the homework with all the last minute Quidditch practices Wood was calling, but he guessed it was in part the impromptu studying sessions with Hermione and Ron along with Remus's tutoring that had kept him going.

The night before the match Harry lay wide awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling desperately trying to clear his head. Nerves kept him up for hours before he fell into a fitful slumber.

The next morning found a small dusting of snow had fallen on top the morning frost during the night, and a clear blue sky made the outside world almost irritatingly bright. The Great Hall was a flutter with excited talk about the match, but Harry's nerves twisted his stomach into knots. Fried sausages sat on his plate taunting him as Hermione began to wheedle him.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything... stomach's upset."

Hermione sighed. "Come on Harry, just a bit of toast."

"I'm not hungry..." Harry said.

The clatter of claws on the flagstone suddenly drew his attention and Harry straightened before turning to see a giant black dog scramble into the Great Hall. Several girls screamed in shock at the dog and a woman wearing bangles and eyeglasses that magnified her eyes to the size of dinner plates let out a shriek and promptly fainted.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted as a swoop of joy filled his heart and the black dog shot toward him. The Weasley Twins gaped as the dog morphed into a man with wiry black hair, bright brown eyes, and a grin the size of a moon. He pulled Harry into a hug. "You're here!"

"Wouldn't miss your first game for the world... glad we got the whole Sirius Black, wanted man sorted out." Sirius said as he patted Harry's back and leaned back to look at him. "God, it's only been a few months and you've grown again!"

"I'm still shorter then everybody else beside the midget." Harry nodded to Seamus who snorted. "Is... Is Remus here?"

"Oh he's here... I just-"

"Outrun me." Remus Lupin said as he stepped into the hall and smiled faintly toward McGongall. "We should get down to the match... and you need to eat something."

"Alright..." Harry said and felt the fear he'd been fighting slowly melt away on seeing the two of them. "Thanks for showing up Sirius, Remus."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world pup." Sirius said with a smile. He glanced around the hall for a moment then smirked. "See you at the match."

Hermione smiled as Harry finally ate a bit of toast and a sausage before making his way out to the Quidditch pitch.

Ron and Hermione joined Seamus, Neville, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise they'd painted a large banner on a top sheet that Seamus had burned while practicing charms. Written in Gryffindor red were the words: Potter for President and Snatch that Snitch! Hermione had done a tricky bit of charm work and added flashing colors to the words so that they'd be easier to see.

No sooner had they pulled it out when Remus and Sirius joined them in the stands and grinned after seeing the banner. With a wave of their wands Remus and Sirius added a wolf, a large stag, a dog, and a werewolf to the banner and set them scrambling around in the background.

Hermione stared at the addition for a moment before suddenly blushing a bright red. "You taught Harry?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course... it's wandless magic so the Ministry doesn't detect it either. He started teaching you yet?"

"No..." Hermione moaned. "It looks like so much fun."

"It is." Sirius gave a bark of laughter at that. "He'll teach you eventually, I'm sure."

Meanwhile, Harry was rubbing his hands together in the changing room trying to stay warm while Oliver stepped to the front of the door and turned to face the team, as he cleared his throat the Weasley twins nudged each other and exchanged a glance.

"Okay men," Oliver started.

"And women." Angelina correct automatically.

"And women." Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one." Fred said.

"The one we've all been waiting for." George added.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart." Fred told Harry as the Captain turned pink. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two." Wood snapped at the Twins. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them as if daring them to loose before a whistle blew. "Right, it's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed the team out of the locker room and hoped his knees wouldn't give way. They walked out onto the field to a roar of cheers and applause.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in hand, and the box containing the balls rattling at her feet.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," She said. Once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherins clad in green. Harry thought that their Captain, a sixth year named Flint, looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President. His heart skipped as the animated figures pranced about behind the words. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus 2000. When Madam Hooch gave a blast from her silver whistle, fifteen brooms rose up into the air. Then with a second blast, she tossed the red quaffle into the midst of them and the game was on.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – What an excellent tracer that girl is, and rather attractive too—"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley Twin's friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, watched by Professor McGongall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – He's going to sc— No! Stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or is it George? A Weasley Twin, can't tell which – nice play by the Griffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Cheers from the Gryffindors filled the air followed by howls and moans from the Slytherins. In the stands, Hermione laughed as Ron gave a whoop of approval. Sirius's fist shot into the air. "Nice one, don't let up now!"

"Budge up there, move along." Hagrid's voice boomed out as he shuffled down the row.

"Hagrid!" Ron said as he squeezed close to Hermione to give the giant man room. Remus and Sirius shifted as well trying to open up more space.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said as he patted a large pair of binoculars that hung around his neck. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope. Harry hasn't had much to do yet." Ron said.

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'" Hagrid said as he lifted his binoculars and peered up at Harry high above the pitch. Harry's Nimbus sped upward into a loop in celebration for the goal and his friends let out a chuckle at his antics.

High above Harry was chewing his lip after the last loop. He stared down at the game, his eyes searching for the telltale glint of gold. The frosted ground made it hard to see and Harry's eyes watered a bit. Wood had told him to keep out of way until he saw the Snitch, but it was hard to do waiting for his target while his teammates were playing up and down the pitch.

He caught a glint from one of Weasley's wristwatches and dodged an errant Bludger as he waited. He had one ear tuned to Lee's commentary when it happened.

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Harry almost laughed as he saw Pucey drop the quaffle as a tiny speck of gold shot past his ear. Harry dove, urging his broom to full speed and ignored the biting cold of the Highland air as he pelted down toward the tiny gold ball. The murmur that had gone through the crowd on hearing Snitch was drowned out by the howl of the slipstream as he sped toward his target.

Opposite him, Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker was speeding toward him and soon they were neck and neck heading for the tiny golden Snitch. All the Chasers stopped to watch, seemingly forgetting about their role in the game. Harry was faster than Higgs and he could see the Snitch fluttering ahead, darting left and right trying to escape. He was about to snatch it when something large and meaty slammed into his side. His gaze snapped off the Snitch as he grabbed hold of the snipping broom and swore as he spun downward. He pulled out mere seconds from hitting the ground and swore.

Looking back, he found Marcus Flint floating where he'd just been with a superior smirk on his ugly face.

"FOUL!" Sirius screamed from the stands and the Gryffindors echoed the cry all around him. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. In all the confusion, the Golden Snitch had disappeared again.

"Send him off, ref! Red Card!" Dean the West Ham fan shouted. Many of the upper classmen looked at him in confusion as Ron and Neville burst into laughter.

"It's not football Dean!" Neville said. "They don't kick players out for fouls!"

"Maybe they should... what if someone fell?" Hermione asked as she stared at Harry rising up into the air and scanning for the Snitch again. "Even wizarding medicine wouldn't save somebody from fifty foot fall."

Ron and Neville went quiet at that while Hagrid nodded. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was having trouble not taking sides.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!" Professor McGongall growled.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger that it happened. His head flared with pain and he felt tears fill his eyes. Then his broom lurched. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He'd never felt anything like it.

Then it happened again. The broom bucked, and Harry swore. Nimbus 2000s didn't suddenly decide to buck their riders off, the broom wouldn't sell very well. Harry tried to turn the broom back toward the Gryffindor goal posts to ask for a time out when he realized the broom wasn't responding at all. He wrenched his arm trying to turn it but it wouldn't respond. It began zigzagging through the air, and every few seconds it would jerk up and down violently trying to unseat him.

Lee was still commentating, apparently ignorant of his troubles.

"Slythiner in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet - passes Bell - Flint intercepts, hit hard in face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score – A no..."

The Slytherins erupted in cheers. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was trying to hurl him off. It began to climb, taking him higher and higher away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Hagrid was the first to notice something was wrong. "Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Remus swore as he looked up and Sirius gaped in shock. Suddenly people were pointing up at Harry. His broom rolled over wildly and Harry only managed hang on. A gasp swept the crowd as his broom gave a wild jerk and swung him off. He dangled over the crowd holding tight to the broom with one arm.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his vocie shaking. "Can't nothin' interfere with a broomstick 'cept powerful Dark magic – no kid could done that to a Nimbus 2000."

At that moment Lupin started rapidly muttering under his breath, his eyes locked on the broom and Sirius started shaking. At the same moment Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars and started sweeping frantically through the crowd.

"What... what are you doing?" Ron murmured looking pale.

"I knew it... Snape's cursing the broom!" Hermione said as she lowered the binoculars.

At that, Sirius snarled and started pushing his way through the crowd.

Ron swore as Hermione handed him the binoculars and pointed. Ron lifted them to his eyes and stared through the lenses until he caught sight of Snape muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom." Hermione said.

"Are you sure? I mean Lupin's doing the same thing." Ron asked.

Hermione glanced up at Harry's guardian uncertain. "I..."

"What should we do?" Ron asked before Neville tapped his shoulder.

"I think Mr. Black is working on it." Neville said as Ron turned back toward the teachers box and lifted the binoculars.

The whole crowd was on their feet staring up terrified as the Weasley twins flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but every time they got close the broom would give a huge lurch and threaten to fling him clear. As they dropped lower Harry swore under his breath as he stared down at the crowd of faces looking up at him. His heart was hammering in his chest.

The broom didn't seem to be fighting to fling him off as violently at the moment, but still he felt the cold seeping through his gloves.

"We'll catch you!" George shouted up. "Just hang on Harry!"

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"What do we do?" Ron asked as he looked through the binoculars.

"SNIVELLUS!" Sirius roared loud enough for most of the crowd to hear as he fought his way to where Snape stood. Ron and Hermione watched in shock as Black pushed his way through the crowd. He leaned back and lashed out as Snape spun to face him, striking the Potion's Master in the face and knocking him down. Snape knocked Quirrell down at the bottom of the row of bleachers while Sirius descended on Snape with fists flying.

Yelps came from Snape as he tried to fend off the assault and a number of the Professors stared at the two in shock before Flitwick cast a shield charm driving them apart. Snape stood, battered and bruised with blood trickling from his nose and glared at Sirius.

"Whoa..."

Up in the air Harry suddenly felt the broom responding to his touch and he clambered back onto the broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said as Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry sped downward, intent on getting to safety when he caught sight of a glittering gold ball hovering in front of teacher's box. He streaked for it and snatched the Snitch from the air before glancing at the box and staring shock at the sight of Sirius and Snape screaming at each other.

Then in the front of the box, Harry saw Quirrell look straight up at him from where he'd stumbled to his feet and his scar blazed with fire. Harry grit his teeth and felt the Nimbus give one final sudden jerk throwing him from the broom twenty feet up.

_"Arresto Momentum!"_ Remus shouted and Harry felt himself slow as he hurtled down toward the ground. He landed with scarcely a bump and gasped for air before clambering to his feet.

His Nimbus 2000 shot into the ground like a lawn dart nearly hitting him and Harry stumbled back. Harry coughed and fell back onto the pitch staring at his prized broom in shock. "Blimey..."

"Well... I'm not sure what to say at this point." Lee's voice called out over the pitch as Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Oliver Wood is calling a time-"

"I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!" Harry shouted waving the ball over his head and Madam Hooch's shrill whistle filled the air. The game was over, ended in complete confusion.

Lee Jordan began to happily shout the results – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Hermione, and Remus.

"It was Snape." Ron said. "Hermione and I saw him... He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, and he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish, why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid said as he glanced at Remus pacing in his room.

"It wasn't Snape." Harry muttered quietly as Remus came to a stop.

"It wouldn't be him..." Remus agreed quietly. "Though I bet Snape will be taking a bit out of your hide for Sirius's actions today."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron shouted. Hermione rambled on, "But... I know a jinx when I see one, Harry! I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"The same is true for a counter-curse." Remus said flatly and Hermione suddenly looked crestfallen.

Ron stared at him. "Let me get this straight, you think Snape was trying to help Harry? Then who was cursing his broom?"

"Quirrell, he looked right at me before the broom went out of control that second time." Harry said. "It's got to be Quirrell."

"Quirrell?" Hermione and Ron asked as Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"Rubbish, Quirrell's a Hogwarts teacher. He'd do nothin' of the sort." Hagrid said quickly. "It's bad enough Snape's been saying he tried to get past Fluffy on Halloween."

The door to the hut banged open and a rather bruised and battered Sirius stepped inside. "Well, Minnie had my hide and Snape cursed the crap out of me the moment he got me alone..."

"So, just like old times..." Remus muttered. "Sirius, Harry says it wasn't Snape."

"What?" Sirius stammered. "The kid's defending Snivellus?"

"It was Quirrell." Harry said quietly.

"But... he's the defense professor, why would he want to take Harry out?" Sirius ask.

Remus snickered. "You forgot Marauder's rule number five?"

"What... never hit on Lily Evans?" Sirius asked.

"No, that's number three. Five is: Don't trust the defense professor, he'll never last the year." Remus said.

"The curse is real?" Ron asked. "I thought that was just the Twins yanking my chain."

"Aye, it is." Hagrid admitted. "Taught Muggle Studies years back."

"Does he know anything about muggles?" Hermione asked. "He seems really strange."

Hagrid shrugged. "Snape's been sayin that he tried ta get past Fluffy."

"That bloody stutter is so annoying... but he looks harmless." Ron said looking at Harry. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah, he looked at me and my scar started burning, then the broom just went nuts. I'm glad I had the Snitch at that point... I just wanted down." Harry admitted.

"Your scar hurt?" Remus said quietly. "That's odd, it ever hurt before?"

"No... Well, beside this one time the first night. Quirrell was there too. I saw him in the corridor to Dumbledore's office. It hurt that time too." Harry said. "We should keep an eye on him... he tried to kill me."

"I have half a mind to pull you out of here." Sirius muttered. "Damn... this means I have to apologize to Snape. Guess McGongall was right to ban me from the grounds."

"Hagrid, what's that dog guarding?" Remus asked quietly.

"I can' tell yeh, that's top secret, that is." Hagrid said gruffly. "Remus yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. Tell em to foget that dog, an' forget what it's guardin', that's between Albus an' Nicholas Flammel—"

"Oh my God." Remus stammered. "Don't tell me the bloody stone is here!"

"Remus?" Harry stammered as he looked up at his mentor and friend. "What? What stone?"

"What other stone... I taught you a bit of Alchemy Harry, remember?" Remus said and suddenly Hermione's eyes went wide.

"THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE IS HERE!" She suddenly shouted. Hagrid looked absolutely furious with himself.


	12. Harry's Heart's Desire

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and it's interesting to see what you all think. Also… this is going to introduce a character I plan on using a lot in my Harry Potter works. I decided to take an opportunity to flesh out one of the background Slytherins a bit. Meet Tracey Davis._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Harry's Heart's Desire

* * *

It didn't take Harry long the next day, a Sunday, to find Professor Snape. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had set to work on the damage that Sirius had dealt and mended it fairly easily. Despite this Snape still hobbled a bit on his leg and Harry guessed something far worse than a sprain or twisted ankle was the cause.

He cornered the Professor in his office, a room dominated by a plain black desk and a couple shelves loaded full of potions ingredients. Snape looked up at him, a glower set on his face as one of the first years in his house, a Slytherin named Tracey Davis, looked up as well.

She was sitting in the chair before the desk looking nervous. She had circular wire frame glasses like he did and mousy brown hair. Her blue eyes glittered with intelligence as she watched him at the door.

"Potter... what do you want? As you can see I'm rather busy." Snape growled.

"I'm sorry sir. I wanted to apologize to you for my Godfather's behavior at the game." Harry said quietly.

"Hmmph... Remus was too busy to hold his leash?" Snape grumbled.

"I think he was trying to counter the curse on my broom, just as you were, sir."

Snape's expression grew cold and his dark eyes flashed toward the first year across from. "Miss Davis, I will speak with you later about your problems... I too know what it is like being in Slytherin as a half-blood. It seems Potter and I have more serious matters to discuss."

Davis nodded and bound out of the room, when the door shut Snape's glare hardened. "I would hope you had enough Slytherin in you to learn a bit of discretion."

"I understand that sir, but I am certain you can spin this as me groveling for a better potions grade." Harry smiled faintly as Snape gave a slight nod. "I... I'm worried Professor, whoever cursed my broom managed to beat both Remus and your own attempts to counter it. I probably would have fallen off much earlier if you hadn't intervened as it was."

"I see... Black was here before Minerva kicked him off the grounds to apologize as well. He mentioned you believed it was another member of the staff?" Snape said flatly.

"Quirrell, he looked straight at me right before the broom was cursed the second time. My scar also burned when he did... that's the second time I got a headache from that man." Harry said quickly. "I heard that you believe he made an attempt on the stone."

"You have been paying attention, good... Dumbledore no doubt hoped that the stone's presence could be kept secret, but I knew eventually word would get out to those that paid attention." Snape stated. "Like Miss Davis, who is no doubt listening just outside my door."

The clatter of shoes just outside the room on flagstone seemed to confirm that statement and Harry smiled faintly. "She's having problems?"

"Parkinson has been mocking her parentage... her mother is the only living member of her family and a muggleborn." Snape shrugged. "Quirrell never struck me as being a particularly gifted wizard, not until this year... I've seen him almost thoughtlessly use wandless magic. He left for a sabbatical for a year, supposedly went to Rumania for field experience... He came back babbling like an idiot but magically much stronger."

"Is it possible the stutter is fake, it sounds almost to severe to be real in class." Harry said.

"Of course it's fake Potter. One does not come back from a trip to Rumania spontaneously wielding wandless magic... no... He found something out there." Snape scowled as he rubbed his arm. "Even the blackest magics I know of would not grant him such power so quickly."

"What would he want with the stone?" Harry asked. "I mean... it just turns base metals into gold, I don't know if he has the skill to brew the Elixir of Life... Blimey, would he even know how to use it?"

"True... I hope it is just greed, but there is another possibility." Snape slowly leaned back in his chair. "Quirrell served as the school's professor for Muggle Studies for a number of years... he was not Dumbledore or my choice for the position. He is a pureblood wizard raised in the old ways, and was selected by the Board of Governors."

"So he's a pureblood... who thinks muggles are little more than animals?" Harry asked. "Bloody hell, who pushed for him?"

"He was selected by Lucius Malfoy." Snape said.

"Malfoy." Harry grumbled to himself. "So... what do we do?"

"You do nothing Potter but be on your guard, he's a master of wandless mage and holds a mastery in defense. I have no doubt that in a duel he would wipe the floor with you." Snape said flatly. "I will be watching him. Dumbledore is talking about improving the stone's protection as well."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you knew I... I didn't approve of what happened or anything Professor. I'd much prefer to get along with my teachers when possible." Harry said.

"Good, now... go bring Miss Davis back in, she is getting quite adept at charming her shoes to walk away without her." Snape said with a smug expression at the hiss of dismay that came from outside the door.

As November slipped into December, the temperature in the castle plummeted driving Harry, Hermione, and Ron to keeping a small glass jar filled with a magical fire close at hand. They huddled close to their cauldrons in the Potions classroom as steam wafted up trying to get warm. The chairs closest to the roaring fire in the common room always were occupied and Harry ended up wearing mittens when he setup his film projector. At least the ear splitting laughter that followed when he showed Gremlins that night gave him a bright smile.

Hagrid was forced to nurse Errol back to health after the old owl delivered a whole collection of letters and a howler for the twins. Among them was a note from his pen-pal of sorts, Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's almost Christmas, I'm so excited... Mum, Dad, and I are going to Rumania to see my brother Charlie and Bill! I am kind of sad that Ron, Percy, and the Twins aren't coming along. They're staying at Hogwarts since they can't afford to take everyone._

_It's been so long since I saw Bill! It's going to be great. Charlie's got a wicked job too, he works at a Dragon preserve there. I mean, wow, I'll get to see Dragons! This is so wicked._

_Oh, can you get Ron to write me... Merlin's wand he still hasn't written me. It's been what, nearly three months? What is with him...? I mean without your letters I'd hardly know what was going on with him. I convinced Mum to get you a Christmas present or two. I think Dumbledore will be sending them along if you're going home since no one can send you anything without Hedwig._

_Your friend... I think,  
Ginny_

The letter was far longer than Harry'd gotten from her before and he smiled at the excited ramble. "Sounds like fun." He muttered to himself.

"You got fan-mail again Potter?" Draco snapped from over Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe..." Harry said with a roll of his eyes as Ron red his letter. "You would too if you had friends outside this place."

"Well that's all you got Potter, just friends... no real family. They had to piss off the wrong people and die!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. "SHUT UP ABOUT THINGS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND." He stood and marched out, shaking with rage. As he slammed the door shut behind him the wood cracked and Harry could feel his magic build up.

Malfoy had attempted to bait and mock him almost daily, loudly talking about his delinquent guardians or how he should stay at the school since he didn't have a mum and dad to go home to.

Harry sometimes felt like breaking down when laughter followed those comments. Only a few seemed to understand what it really meant to him. It always hurt... and the only thing Harry could do was snap back at the little twit when it happened.

Tears followed. It was one thing to lose his parents, but another to hear how good of parents they were, how much they loved him from Remus and Sirius. He couldn't stand to see their deaths spoken of so cavalierly. Finally Harry leaned against the wall and shook.

There was a huge gaping hole in his heart from their deaths, even if he could only remember them in the occasional nightmare.

"Harry... are you okay?" Hermione asked timidly as she walked over to him.

"No..."

"You miss them, don't you..." Hermione said.

Harry's throat tightened. "I shouldn't... I don't even remember them, but... I do. Remus and Sirius told me stories all the time. I... I wish they didn't die like that, they gave their lives to save me... I... I can't let a twerp like Malfoy insult their memory."

"They died to save you?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore left a letter with me when he delivered me to the Dursleys... it said that my Mum..." His voice cracked and he felt tears fill his eyes. "My Mum invoked some ancient magic and... and she gave her life for mine. When Voldemort turned his wand on me... her sacrifice made his curse bounce back just... just leaving me with this scar."

"She loved you Harry... it's what Mums do." Hermione said quietly. "Come on... if you want to get back at him you'll need to pull yourself together."

He did, but still found himself fuming at each barb. Ron seemed confused by his reaction, not really understanding it at all. Still he carried on.

That night, after being utterly destroyed in chess for what was probably the hundredth time in a row, Harry introduced another game in the common room, pulling out a small library of books while unrolling a massive mat in the center of the room.

Hermione looked on rather curiously over her DADA textbook as Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment and tapped it with his wand, suddenly a whole statistical array of information appeared and Harry studied it for a moment.

Ron stared at one of the books looking confused. "What's 'Muggle and Mundane'?"

"It's... well," Harry chewed his lip for a moment. "It's a role-playing game that Remus got Sirius hooked on. Apparently a muggle studies professor here started it after coming across a muggle game about wizards and witches called Dungeons and Dragons. It started out just muggle stuff but it got popular so she added to it, I've got witch and wizard sourcebooks too."

"Really?" Hermione asked as she lowered her books. "I heard some kids at school talking about Dungeons and Dragons once... sounded wierd."

"So... what do we do?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Harry.

"First you create a character..." Soon he was explaining the whole process, skimming through books talking about feats, abilities, and other things. Hermione, being rather bookish got curious and started looking through the books.

"Ron, it's like making a character and then playing or reading a... well, a choose your own adventure story." Hermione said before looking over at Harry. "But, how is success and failure determined... I mean, there aren't dice or anything."

Harry grinned as he tapped his character sheet then the gaming mat. Instantly a figurine of his character appeared. He looked a bit like a pirate with a broad brimmed hat with a feather, loose shirt, and leather pants. In his figure's hands however were a sword and a wand.

"Wait mate... is this like Wizard's chess but with characters, characters we make?" Ron asked as he looked at the mat.

"Exactly."

That first gaming session dragged out until midnight as Harry explained all the rules. He'd called Sirius and Remus on his mirror and the two assumed the role of the Game Master, remotely creating the scenario with a battle mat of their own back at the house.

They quickly found themselves playing through an adventure much like Indiana Jones, but instead of an evil archaeologist looking for the Holy Grail backing the Nazis it turned out to be a Grindelwald wizard searching for a mythical gold dragon. Harry laughed when Ron's character tried to destroy a tank with a bludgeoning curse. It turned to giggles when Hermione's avatar ran up to him and fired off a blasting curse that tore the machine apart.

Soon they had an audience as the adventure wore on, and when it was far past curfew and the noise hadn't died down, Professor McGongall came by to investigate. She was fascinated after a few minutes and skimmed through one of the books that Harry hadn't bothered to use.

The game didn't end until she demanded they go to bed shortly after midnight, by which time the group was dodging Nazi planes and one very angry dragon.

They didn't notice the Professor walking out with a scroll of parchment covered in notes.

A few days later Harry found himself on the verge of throttling Malfoy after he called his parents morons for giving their lives to save such a worthless wizard. It wasn't until Snape called out "Twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting and twenty points from Slytherin for speaking ill of the dead."

Then Harry was able to finally regain control. Still, he was irritable from that point on despite Hermione's best efforts to calm him down. That night he couldn't sleep, so irritated and rather cold he slipped out of the portrait hole long after dark intent on burning off some steam. He transformed into Blaez as soon as he was out and padded through the halls, comfortable in the cold thanks to the shaggy coat he wore.

It wasn't long until he found his first target when the lamp like eyes of Mrs. Norris peered around one corner. With a howl that set Mr. Filch scrambling for his quarters he leapt toward the cat.

The dusty gray cat bolted immediately, shooting down the hallway as Harry gave chase. He was led through side passages and secret tunnels for what felt like miles. His legs burned and ached from the workout as he finally cornered the bane of Hogwarts pranksters before a set of doors.

Filch's cat slipped between a set of doors and shot across the floor before disappearing under a large oak desk. Harry slid to a stop and panted, his breath coming out in large puffs of condensation.

He had no idea where he was at that moment and he slowly backed away from the hissing Mrs. Norris before padding back out into the corridor. Glancing at the open doors he stopped as he saw a large mirror standing in the middle of one room amongst a clutter of desks, tables, and stacked paintings.

With a cock of his head he padded over to the mirror and stopped before it, his tongue hanging out. It was so cool to look in a mirror as a wolf and see his form, its black fur and bright green eyes, the white patch of fur shaped like a lightning bolt.

As he sat on his haunches before the mirror he froze as another creature appeared in the reflection. He could almost hear the clack of its hooves on the flagstone. A massive stag stood behind him. A moment later it was joined by a familiar black dog.

He didn't think of shifting back to his human form, he just did and a whimper slipped from his lips. As Harry stood, the stag transformed into a tall man wearing a sweater and circular glasses. His black mop of hair stuck up wildly and a smile sprung to his face. "Dad..." He whispered.

His heart clenched as the black dog transformed into the familiar sight of Sirius smirking behind him. A moment later a redheaded woman stepped up beside his father, and her glittering emerald eyes brought tears to his face. Remus appeared behind her smiling faintly, and then there were others in the background faint shadows of others he'd never known or seen. One seemed to have his and his father's knobby knees, another had his wild hair.

Harry couldn't help himself, the image that appeared before him tugged hard at his heart. He swore he could almost feel his mother's hand on his shoulder. Tears filled his eyes and he slumped on the ground. He sobbed.

"Mum..." He cried and looked up at her in the mirror, his heart shattering. "Dad... What, what is this?"

"Harry?" A cool voice called from behind him and he spun, desperately trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. There behind him stood Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in the dim light. The old man lifted a wand from his sleeve and its tip brightened the room instantly. "I see that you have your own ways of making your way round the castle..."

"Professor..." Harry croaked quietly.

Dumbledore stepped to his side and nodded. "I was working on this particular item when I heard your claws on the flagstone. It is a most ancient artifact, and I thought I might have use of it in the castle's security." He glanced at Harry and his eyes crinkled above his beard in a smile. "I must say, to have mastered the Animagus transformation at such an age... it is an exceptional feat. Tell me, when did you manage it?"

"Early this summer," Harry said quietly. "It made it safer for me... with Remus's furry little problem and all. Werewolves don't hunt animals, so as a wolf... I'm safe around him."

"Fascinating..." Albus said before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Tell me, what do you see in the mirror?"

"I..." Harry felt tears fill his eyes again as he looked up into the glass and saw his parents standing tall and proud behind him. Sirius and Remus stood to their sides grinning while others, with features like his own stood beyond them. "I see my Mum and Dad... their friends, and... my family." He finished in a whisper.

"I see... yes, that is a most moving image. Tell me, would you say that having your parents back is what you'd want more than anything else in the world?" Albus asked quietly. "The greatest desire in your heart?"

Harry sobbed and felt himself shake as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yes... it hurts, it hurts so much sometimes." He felt Dumbledore squeeze his shoulder.

"I know... tragedy is a heavy burden for anyone to bear." Dumbledore said sagely. "This young Harry is the mirror of erised. It will show in its reflection the greatest and most desperate desire of your heart. It is dangerous, and many have wasted away staring into the mirror..."

Harry nodded and looked away from the image. "You want to use it guard the stone?"

Dumbledore stared down at him in surprise. "Indeed, I will not ask how you managed to decipher the secret of what lies within the third floor corridor. I intend to use it as a defense, several others have assembled their own defenses for the stone... this will be the final one. I believe Minerva talked of upgrading hers after witnessing a rather interesting game in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"I... I don't want to look at it anymore." Harry said quietly. "It hurts."

"I know Harry." Dumbledore said quietly before stepping up to the mirror and tapping his wand to its frame. "Soon it'll be ready and moved to its final resting place. Promise me you won't go looking for it."

"I won't Professor." Harry said quietly.

"I suggest you return to your dorm, Harry or I will have to give you a detention." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly before asking. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"You just have, but you may ask another." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"What... what do you see in the mirror?"

Dumbledore stared into the mirror for a long moment. "I see myself, holding a pair of large woolly socks. It gets quite cold in the castle, and I never seem to ever receive any socks... people insist on giving me books."

Harry shrugged. "Thank you Professor." Then his form morphed back into the black wolf. As he padded out he heard the Professor say something else under his breath, to faint to catch without Blaez's hearing.

"Arianna."

Then the door shut and he headed down the corridor back to his room and wondered what it meant before shoving the question aside. It had been a rather personal question after all.

Over the next few days the castle turned festive, lights, ornaments, and trees went up. As the weekend approached however, Harry found himself packing up some clothes and essentials in a duffel that Remus had slipped into his trunk.

Then after saying a quick goodbye to Ron, he and Hermione made their way to the set of horseless carriages and headed down to the train station to head home for the holidays.


	13. Battling a Grim Old Place

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Battling a Grim Old Place

* * *

Harry sat in the compartment on the Hogwart's Express, his eyes closed, as the window fogged from the cold outside. Hermione was curled up in a chair, a large book in her lap. Her trunk was wedged in the baggage rack alongside Hedwig in her cage. Harry's duffel was stuffed on the other side of the cage.

The train clattered down the tracks as Harry stared out the window at the Scottish countryside. Slowly Hermione looked up at him and chewed her lower lip. "Harry... are you looking forward to the Holidays?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah... I'm sure I'll be able to go to the movies with Sirius and Remus. I bet Remus will have some other things for me to do... he's kind of worried with what all happened." He sighed and stared back out the window. "I was so excited to come, and now I'm happy to be going back to my Uncles."

Hermione nodded. "I know... it's too bad I can't show Mum and Dad anything I learned." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not fair... I can't even show Mum what I did on the end of term exams, because it's magic."

"You know... Potions aren't detectable magic." Harry said carefully. "You could show them one of those."

"Oh... I hadn't thought of that. Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled faintly before sitting back in her seat. "How are you getting presents under the Fidelius Charm?"

"Professor Dumbledore knows the secret, he can floo them to us." Harry said. "Not that I really expect many from school."

"Harry... maybe you could come by sometime over Christmas." Hermione asked shyly.

At that moment, the compartment door slid open and Malfoy stepped inside, his pale pointed face plastered with a smug smile. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly. "Potter and Granger... I thought I smelled something dirty in here." He crinkled his nose. "Going home to muggles Potter? Couldn't get your idiot guardians to take you back, could you?"

"Malfoy..." Harry growled as he fished his wand from the pocket of his robes and pointed it in the Slytherins general direction. "I guess you'll be staying in your manor all holiday. No one would ever invite you anywhere, would they?"

"As if... If you'd been a bit more polite, I might have invited you... We'll be having a party with the Minister on Boxing Day. I think father invited a number of his old friends too." Malfoy smirked.

"I'd rather eat with the Grangers then the bloody Minister of Magic." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "Do you have any friends, or are you just talking about daddy's 'connections'," Harry smirked at Draco. "I wonder just how much your father has to pay them for them to show up."

"Shut your mouth, Potter!" Draco snarled. "You and your Mudblo—"

Harry flicked his wand and Draco's voice was cut off. _"Scourgify!"_ Harry shouted and Draco bent over with a hacking cough. Bubbles and soap suds blew from his gaping mouth as he hacked. "Wash your bloody mouth, you arrogant inbred twit!" Harry shouted. "AND GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR COMPARTMENT!"

Draco's pale face turned white and he stumbled out the door, his bodyguards following him looking rather confused. As the door slid shut, Hermione glared at Harry. "What was that about?"

Harry choked. "You… You didn't know? He called you a Mudblood, Hermione. It's just about the worst pureblood insult for muggleborns, dirty blood, tainted blood, you see?"

"Oh..." Hermione scowled. "Was he saying I smell?"

"Yeah..." Harry said quietly. "You don't Hermione, well... you smell clean, like Muggle soap, I think it's better than the stick and sponge Malfoy and the other pureblood morons he hangs with probably use."

Hermione snickered. "Thank you Harry..."

After that, the two of them started chatting while Hermione worked a bit on her holiday homework. Minerva had assigned essays on various metal to wood transfigurations, Snape had one on undetectable poisons, and Quirrell had a disgusting assignment on catching and killing werewolf cubs. This alone made Harry very angry with Quirrell as he knew that a 'werewolf cub' was actually a kid that had been bitten, not a dark creature. The very thought of killing a child that was cursed that way made his blood boil, so he'd decided to ignore the assignment as it was written and instead describe containing such a child during the full moon.

After a few hours Hermione shut her book and put away her homework as Harry finished the last bit of his 'essay' for Quirrell. She let out a long sigh. "Harry... I wanted to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" Harry said as he set down the old-fashioned ink pen atop his parchment and glanced up at her.

"Well... I was wondering if you'd teach me the Animagus transformation." Hermione said quietly and her cheeks flushed bright pink. "I wanted to learn since Professor McGongall transformed when she brought me, my admissions letter."

"It's hard..." Harry said quietly. "And you might not like the animal you become. Are you sure you want to learn?"

Hermione nodded and Harry sighed. "Okay... I'll need to make you a potion so we can start the process." Harry said as he glanced back at his essay. "What do you think you'll be? A raven maybe?"

"I... I don't think so." She blushed fiercely. "I'm surprised you're not a bird, the way you fly."

Harry laughed. "Okay... what about a cat or something? Maybe a Lynx?"

"I don't know... I do like cats but I'm not so sure." Hermione said. "Does the potion show you what you'd become?"

"Yeah... but it's from the animals point of view, so sometimes its hard to tell." Harry said before scowling slightly. "I have the recipe at school or I would have shown you the potion."

"How long did it take you to learn?" Hermione asked quietly.

"A while... I'm sure you can get it, you're so persistent. I'm sure they haven't invented a charm, spell, hex, jinx, or curse that you can't do." Harry said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Harry."

As darkness began to fall the train rumbled its way through London before coming to a stop in a rather dimly lit Platform 9 3/4. Soon the clatter of people grabbing their things from the racks overhead filled the air while Harry just grabbed his duffel and Hedwig in her cage.

He hobbled his way off the platform followed by Hermione dragging her trunk. Other students filled the platform looking for family. A moment later Sirius Black appeared amongst the throng pushing his way to Harry. Remus appeared soon afterward looking a bit gaunt and thin from a recent full moon.

"Harry!" Sirius said before pulling him into a hug, after a hearty slap on the back he nodded to Hermione. "And your friend, are your parents here?"

"I don't know... they're muggles so..."

"Of course, they'll be waiting outside the barrier then." Sirius said as he took hold of Hermione's trunk and hefted it. A moment later Remus stepped up to Harry and smiled.

"Welcome back Harry. It's a long trip back home on the motorbike." Remus observed and Harry immediately blanched as Remus took Hedwigs cage.

"Merlin, please tell me you're joking, it's too bloody cold for that." Harry said and Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

"Don't worry, we'll be taking you home side-along." Sirius said.

"Thank Merlin." Harry said as Sirius led them through the barrier.

On the other side Harry caught sight of two rather plain dressed people glancing nervously toward the barrier. Barely a second after clearing the barrier, Hermione ran over to them. "Mum, Dad!" She yelled before giving the man who had rather plain features and brown hair a hug.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good term?" Her father asked as he set her back on the platform.

"Yes! It was brilliant, I want you to meet someone..." With that she turned to Harry and beckoned him over. "This is my friend, Harry. You remember me telling you about him in my letters?"

"I do..." Hermione's mother said and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. Is Ronald here?"

Harry caught Hermione blush pink at the mention of Ron and grinned to himself, knowing the ammunition for teasing might come in useful later. "He's staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays. His parents will be out of the country over Christmas with relatives."

"Oh... that's too bad." Mrs. Granger said before nodding to Remus and Sirius who had followed him over. "Oh... and these are?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black, ma'am..." Sirius gave a slight bow before smirking faintly. "I've got your daughter's trunk right here."

"They're my guardians." Harry said quickly. "They were my Dad's best friends from school."

"Oh... A pleasure to meet you then." Mrs. Granger said as Mr. Granger took Hermione's trunk.

"Bye Harry." Hermione said before being led away. Harry waved to her and grinned before clasping Remus's hand. With a smile Remus turned and the two of them disapparated with a crack leaving the muggleborn and her family blinking at their disappearance.

They apparated to the edge of the Wolf's Lair's wards and Harry followed Remus as Sirius appeared behind them with a crack. They quickly made their way up the steps and into the room as snow began to fall all around them.

Soon they were all settled snugly in the parlor with steaming mugs of hot cocoa. Harry sighed as Remus flipped through a muggle newspaper for a moment.

"So Harry... did you get your holiday homework done?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Harry snorted. "Actually I did on the train ride back... Quirrell's not only out to kill me, he's a bloody demented idiot. I was supposed to write an essay on ways to catch and kill a werewolf cub. I guess no one else was offended but me."

Remus shuddered. "Let me guess, he didn't even acknowledge that by cub he meant a kid maybe half your age with lycanthropy."

"Yeah..." Harry sighed. "So I wrote about catching and containing a cub instead, and might have pointed out that there is no such thing as a 'werewolf cub' unless you meant a kid with the curse."

"Well, it's good that you're up to speed in Defense... I went by Gringotts and the Ministry after Peter's trial." Sirius let out a sigh. "My Mum died while we were in hiding, knew it happened and all but it turned out Father never bothered to disinherit me. I got everything... Grimmauld Place, this place is legally ours now, and... Well, everything in the Black Vaults. I'm thinking of selling Grimmauld Place or..." He grinned. "Maybe burn it down?"

"I wouldn't do that, it's right in the middle of muggle neighborhood." Remus said before rolling his eyes.

"Fine... Oh and there's one other thing..." Sirius groaned after a moment. "We own a house elf now... it was my mother's so he's got a lot of screws loose and doesn't know this house's secret and I intend to keep it that way."

"Okay..." Harry said, not sure what to make of that statement.

"Anyway, in order to do anything with Grimmauld Place, we have to clean it up first. It's an old wizarding house so any magic you do will be undetectable Harry, like here." Sirius smirked. "And I'm sure it'll be full of dark creatures to practice defense against. Hopefully it'll help in case that Professor comes after you directly."

"Yeah... I just got to make it through the year. He'll be gone by June." Harry grinned at that.

"Hah, never thought the curse would actually be a help to you kid." Sirius said with a bark of a laugh. "Oh... there is one other thing, as the inheritor and therefore head of the House of Black... I've been given the family seat on the Wizengamot along with the ability to disown or adopt people into the house. I've contacted my cousin Andromeda and decided to bring her back into the family after father disowned her for marrying a muggleborn. That'll also make her daughter a member. If figure in exchange, they can help me with a bit of house cleaning. I bet Dora will love that."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks... she just got into the Aurors." Sirius said. "She's cool, one of the only relatives I got that I can stand."

"Anyway, this means we'll be heading over to Grimmauld Place with our wands tomorrow morning to start cleaning up the place." Remus smirked faintly. "Plus, it'll give you a chance to practice defense some more."

Harry grinned at that, and soon he was nestled back in his familiar room staring up at the ceiling. Hedwig sat on her perch by the window and watched a small practice snitch flutter around the room. Slowly Harry drifted to sleep.

He woke the next morning to Sirius's knock on his door. "Harry, get up pup... busy day today."

"I'm getting up, all right?" Harry said as he rolled out of bed. Soon he was showered and changed into the rattiest set of muggle clothes he wore as Remus and Sirius had worned him not to wear anything new. They crowded around the kitchen as Sirius listed all the possible threats they could find in the house and how to counter them.

"Boggarts, Doxies, Pixies, cursed furniture, cursed books, cursed flooring, and Kreacher... Blimey, it sounds like a Ministry raid gone horribly wrong." Sirius said after that.

Remus chuckled. "Well, I think the easiest to tackle will be the Doxies and Pixies, best way to handle them is freezing charms." He leaned over to Harry, "_Immobilus_ being the best for this work... Normally you learn that next year."

"Remus, I already know _Stupefy_ and _Protego_, they're both more advanced magic too." Harry said carefully.

"I know Harry, I taught them to you..." Remus said with a smile. "Anyway... this is how you do _Immobilus_."

Harry studied Remus and practiced the wand movement and incantation, a moment later he gave it a try and smiled as he froze Hedwig midflight and she fell to the floor with a soft thump. Hedwig looked rather put out when he lifted the charm and gave him a nip to his finger as if to scold him.

After a quick breakfast, Harry side-along apparated with Sirius to a neighborhood in the middle of London. Remus scowled slightly when he arrived at the houses before them. "Number eleven... number thirteen..."

"Of course..." Sirius growled. "I, Sirius Black, last of the House of Black command Grimmauld Place to reveal itself!"

The groan of mortar and stone moving against stone filled the air and the two houses before them seemed to part revealing another house. A walk rose up from the ground and a letter box sat at the street. Remus let out a chuckle as he read the sign. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

The three of them trudged up the walk and Sirius scowled at the silver doorknocker. With a flick of his wand he demolished it and the handle. "Can't have you getting sick, eh Moony?"

The door creaked open and Harry squinted into the dark hallway beyond. There were curtains over every window and Harry saw that a thick layer of dust had covered the floor. An umbrella stand made of a troll's leg stood beside the door, and Harry could see something like a rat scuttle out of sight.

"This is going to be worse than I thought." Moony grumbled. "Your Cleansing charm isn't going to be enough for this Harry... You learn the Scouring charm yet?"

"_Scourgify_? Yeah... I figured it'd be useful to know." Harry said. "_Abluvium_ just isn't strong enough for most things."

"Only thing I used that for was washing my hands." Sirius said with a laugh. "Alright lets."

"MUGGLE LOVERS! BLOOD TRAITORS! THANKLESS WHELPS!" A voice shouted and Sirius got pale. He scrambled forward and tore open a set of curtains sending a trio of Doxies fluttering through the air.

"Hello Mum..." He said as his shoulders sagged in relief. "It's alright, just a painting of my mad Mum."

"YOU!" The painting spat before starting on another tirade. Swearing up a storm Sirius slammed the curtains shut again and cast a silencing charm on them.

"Lovely woman." Remus said with a smirk as Sirius stepped back and shook his head.

"I hate this place." Sirius grumbled. "Alright, let's get to work. Andromeda, Dora, and Ted will probably get here shortly to help."

"Mistress was yelling, Kreacher heard..." A croak came from behind them and Harry spun to face a short and rather decrepit looking figure. The elf before him had a face marred with age, he was bent over and seemed to hobble forward as he walked. His small eyes glittered in the dim light as he looked up at Sirius. "Master Sirius is back, the ungrateful whelp that he is, and he has brought a werewolf and half-blood bastard into this home. Mistress would be so ashamed..."

"I guess it was too much to hope for that you'd died of old age." Sirius grumbled. "Remus, Harry, meet Kreacher the House-Elf."

The doorbell rang at that moment and Sirius spun to the door, he hurriedly pulled it open and ushered three people inside. The last, a rather gangly looking young woman with bright pink hair tripped over the umbrella stand and fell onto the floor.

The racket roused painting of Mrs. Black to scream and wail, somehow breaking through the silencing charm that Sirius had put up. With a snarl Sirius slammed the curtains shut and tried again to silence the foul thing.

"Just take the bloody thing down!" The older woman with long curly black hair shouted as she plugged her ears. Behind her, the older man had clasped his hands over his ears and shook his head.

"Was she always this loud Andy?" He asked.

"Afraid so." The woman said as Sirius scowled at the painting. "Can't you take it down."

Sirius flicked his wand but nothing happened. "No... It's got to have a permanent sticking charm on it."

Harry scowled. "Well... didn't you want to renovate?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that a load bearing wall?" Remus asked as he pointed his wand toward the painting.

"No..." Sirius suddenly smiled. "Excellent idea."

"NO! Mistress!" Kreacher wailed before twin yells of _"Diffindo!"_ came from Remus and Sirius.

With a shriek the painting and the whole wall beyond it toppled forward and fell onto the floor. Screams and wails came from the floor as Harry stared at the innards of the wall. "Anyone know a spell to conjure drywall?"

"Afraid not, you must be Harry Potter, my name is Ted Tonks... this is my wife Andy and daughter Nymphadora." Ted Tonks said after removing his hands from his ears.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said faintly as Andromeda smiled. Nymphadora however had a scowl as she pushed herself up from the floor and clambered unsteadily to her feet.

"Why, why do you always say my name?" She grumbled before dusting herself off. Harry stared as her bubblegum pink hair darkened to an almost Weasley red and her cheeks flushed, her eyes flicked to Remus and Sirius grinning at her. "Call me Tonks... some people should not be allowed to name their children."

"Come on Dora, it's a lovely name." Andy said.

"Do you like being called Andromeda?" Tonks asked. When Andromeda didn't answer she smirked. "I thought so."

With the portrait removed, next came the assault on the rest of the house starting in the foyer. Dust rose in clouds as they cast Scouring charms. Entire layers of grime disappeared beneath waves of their wands. Doxies shot from the curtains and Harry and Remus hit them with a volley of freezing charms before tossing them in a bin. Andromeda followed it up with a blast of doxicide.

Slowly the house beneath the dirt and debris began to appear. Varnished ebony wood lay beneath the grime and rather Victorian style wallpaper was revealed as dust flew into the air. At the same time, paintings wailed as they were cleansed and the House-Elf Kreacher twisted his ears and burst into tears at the "Wretched blood-traitors assault on the House of Black!"

"OH SHITE!" Sirius yelled a few moments later when a wardrobe banged open. There was a green flash and a form tumbled out and lay still. Harry spun as he heard his Godfather gasp and lift his wand toward the form.

Then he stared. On the floor, lying in a crumpled heap was himself his eyes staring lifelessly up into the ceiling.

_"R-R-Riddikulus!"_ Sirius stammered and with a crack, the form at his feet transformed into Remus. "Merlin..." Sirius murmured.

"Sirius, hold it!" Remus shouted and stepped between the limp form and Harry's Godfather. With a crack, the body transformed into an image of the full the moon hovering overhead. With a flick of his wand, Remus smirked. _"Riddikulus!"_

The moon cracked and transformed into a balloon that shot around the room as it's air rushed out. With a crack, Tonks shut a suitcase around it and locked it.

"Great job Dora." Remus said.

Tonks smiled before giving a nod. "What should we do with it?"

"Throw it out for now..." Remus said as he turned to Sirius. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... Merlin, I didn't think... How do you make that funny?" Sirius stammered as he lowered his wand and gasped for breath. "Scariest damn thing I've ever seen."

Harry swallowed. "What was that?"

"Boggart." Remus said. "A shapeshifter, that turns into your worse fear."

"Oh..." Harry said quietly as he saw Sirius sit down heavily on one of the chairs. He swallowed and felt a chill run down his back, seeing himself dead like that stunned him that it was what Sirius feared more than anything made him feel touched at the same time.

"I'll be alright, damn things..." Sirius said after a moment.

"Well, the parlor's mostly clean..." Andy said. "Drawing room next?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said as Harry put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled faintly. "Thanks pup."

The drawing room was much like the parlor, black curtains dominated the windows and a glass case filled one wall. Inside the case were dozens of silver goblets, a locket, and several bowls and silverware. A grandfather clock sat idly in the corner, ticking.

Until Tonks stepped into the room, she ducked as a bolt shot from the old clock and smacked the wood just above her head. With a growl, she stood and flicked her wand sending a wordless curse into the clock, which exploded into a barrage of splinters.

"Aww... I always wanted to do that." Sirius said as he stepped inside the room. "Let's see, more doxies in the curtains no doubt. Andy?"

The older woman smiled before blasting the dark curtains with doxicide. Suddenly a dozen of the little blighters shot out of the curtain and Harry and Remus swung their wands to bear. _"Immobulius!"_ With a clink like crystal, the doxies fell to the floor around Dora.

"Nicely done." Sirius said as he swept up the tiny flying pests and tossed them into a conjured waste bin. "Now..."

They set to cleaning, working their way through the room. Soon the curtains were stripped and tossed into the waste bin. Kreacher crouched beside it, looking to snatch any Black Family heirlooms that they discarded.

Harry kept Remus back away from the glass case, as he began to clean it and empty it of its contents. Curious he pulled the silver locket from the glass doors and held it up. The front of the locket looked as if it was made of amber and he could see a green serpent shaped like an 'S' buried within. He pursed his lips and turned it over in his hand. "Sirius... what is this?"

Kreacher perked up from where he crouched and stared at the two of them as Sirius stepped over and examined the locket. He scowled for a moment. "No idea..." He found the seam of the locket and tried to pry it open with his fingers but it didn't give, irritated he tossed it back to Harry. "Seems broke, you give it a try."

Harry shrugged and pulled at the seam. As he grew frustrated, he glared at the serpent and tugged at the seam again. _"Open damn it!"_

With a click, the locket snapped open and a huge column of black energy shot out from it. Harry cursed and dropped it, scrambling back from the towering darkness as the others in the room stumbled back.

"What the hell is that?" Harry shouted as he backed against the glass.

"No idea." Sirius said.

Tonks waved her wand, her eyes growing wide. "IT'S DARK WHATEVER IT IS!"

"Your parent's sacrifice was in vain..." A voice hissed from the locket and Harry stared, as a figure appeared. His red eyes narrowed at Harry. "What are you but a pitiful little boy caught up in things too big for you to understand?"

"It's lying Harry!" Sirius yelled as he scrambled to his side. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry felt cold, and his limbs began to shake. He gasped for breath as he felt tears fill his eyes.

"You are a failure too Black... you could have saved them, instead you led them to their doom." The black mass taunted. "You'll fail him too..."

Sirius began to grow clammy and both Harry and Sirius could feel icy cold filling the room. Nymphadora lifted her wand and shouted. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A bear made of silvery mist shot from the tip of her wand and she stared wide eyed up at the shadowy form. "Everyone out of the room, now!"

No one needed to be told twice and everyone scrambled for the door. A moment later, they were all gasping for breath in the parlor as Remus pulled out a large bar of chocolate and snapped it in too. He handed one piece to Harry and the other to Sirius. "Whatever that was, it felt almost like being near a Dementor, hopefully Dementor remedies will help."

"Yeah..." Tonks said quietly and Harry glanced at her... she'd changed again appearing now as a woman with short blonde hair, bright brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. Slowly she looked up. "It was like a Dementor and didn't like my Patronus... but my Patronus didn't do anything to the damn black figure either."

"It's probably something over your pay grade, Dora." Ted Tonks said quietly.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah... Who could tell us what it was and how to get rid of it?"

"I know, Croaker... Charlie Croaker." Andromeda said. "He's in the Department of Mysteries specializing in the Dark Arts studies."

"Call him." Sirius said.

Tonks glanced at Harry, "What was that hissing you were doing before that thing opened?"

"Hissing..." Harry swallowed nervously. "Well, umm... I'm... I'm a parselmouth." Harry said the last bit very quietly. "I guess I said it in parseltongue because I was looking at the snake on it."

"What did you say?" Tonks asked looking very serious.

"Open, damn it." Harry said sheepishly. The adults glanced at each other before bursting into nervous laughter.


	14. Unspeakable

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Unspeakable

* * *

Harry sat nervously, feeling cold seeping through him. The massive bear shaped patronus Tonks had conjured before paced before the door to the drawing room. The dark magic within made a chill run down his back.

There was a brisk knock at the door and Andromeda hurriedly opened the door. A rather round man that wore shimmering dark green robes stepped inside. As he lowered his cowl, his bald head reflected the light of one of the small lamps in the foyer and he adjusted the gold-rimmed glasses that sat atop the bridge of his nose before glancing around the room.

"Charlie Croaker, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter." Andromeda said as she gestured to the three of them. Immediately Croaker's expression broke into an enormous grin and he reached out to shake Harry's hand.

Harry shook it and felt the man's grip tighten on his forearm, "An honor to meet you Mr. Potter... I must say your survival has always intrigued me and my office."

"Charlie is an Unspeakable, he works in the Department of Mysteries." Andromeda said.

"Yes, yes... I am currently the liaison between the Department and the DMLE." He glanced around for a moment. "I say, is it cold in here?"

Tonks shuddered. "Not exactly... That's partly why we called you. Harry found something in the drawing room as we were cleaning it out. He found a silver locket with an amber face. We couldn't get it open until Harry told it to open in parseltongue... accidentally. Then it smashed open and an enormous black column of energy shout out. A figure came out and started taunting Harry and then Sirius... I have no idea what it was but it felt almost like a Dementor."

"Mr. Potter is a paselmouth? Fascinating..." Croaker said after a moment before drawing a wand from his pocket. He walked through Tonk's patronus and opened the door.

He stared, his eyes going wide and entire expression turning pale. He lifted his wand. _"Cognosco..."_ When nothing happened he swallowed. _"Obscurum Finite... Tenebrarum Revelio... Animum Revelio..."_ With the last spell a blood red haze filled the room as Harry watched and the Locket itself seemed to glow with a malevolent red light.

"You cannot destroy me, Unspeakable..." The shadowy figure spoke from the midst of the column of darkness.

Croaker stepped back, his wand shaking in his hand and shut the doors. Then he gasped for breath. "In all my years..."

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"It is... I... I am not sure." Croaker said quietly and glanced around the room. "Y-Your reference to a Dementor is close, but I... I'm not sure what it is. I... it was almost like... No, no one is that foolish or that demented."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You may not know but the Dementor is... a creation of dark magic, there is an ancient curse long outlawed that would attack, corrupt, and shatter it's target's very soul, in the process it would summon a demonic wraith composed of the corrupted soul's fragments, the Dementor. Dementors hunger for soul energy, and latch onto emotions and souls for food... Some say they are trying to reassemble the souls that formed them." Croaker pulled out a handkerchief from his robes and dabbed at the sweat which was pouring from his brow. "What is in there is something very similar... a Wraith apparently attached to the locket."

"Someone's soul was cursed to a locket?" Remus asked, his mouth gaping.

"Possibly... I have heard of something similar, the problem with that theory is that there amount of soul energy present isn't enough for it to be someone's whole soul. Moreover even half a soul tends to have a human like appearance... for it to assume such a demonic looking form suggests that only a small fragment of a soul is attached to the locket." He took a deep breath and pulled out a large block of chocolate and snapped it in two then snapped one of the halves in twain. He stared at it for a moment. "Damn... that might be it."

"What?" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, I want you to go to the library of this house and look for a book: The Secrets of the Darkest Art. As this is the Black Library, I would not be surprised if there is a copy there." Croaker stated. "I think I know what that... thing is, and if I'm right, this is a far more serious matter then I thought."

Sirius clambered up the stairs after Croaker finished. Harry studied the man as he stood up and ate a bit of chocolate. "What's all this about souls anyway?"

Croaker chuckled. "Ahh... Let us just say that my Department deals with the Great Mysteries... Magic, Love, Life, Death, Souls, Time, Destiny, Prophecy, Good, and Evil are among our subjects. We are part philosopher and part... scientist I would say. In fact I've tried to get the Department to recruit more heavily from the muggleborns, their world view gives them a unique perspective." Croaker sighed. "Of course, that may have been why Rookwood betrayed us... may he rot in Azkaban."

"So you have proof the soul exists, then what about the afterlife or..." Harry stopped as Croaker held up a hand.

"We are called Unspeakables for a reason Mr. Potter. We are not allowed to discuss what we know. Surely you can think of knowledge that could be dangerous if given freely to the world... The existence of magic told to the muggle public, the secret to immortal life to dark wizards, or nuclear weapons to politicians?" Croaker smiled faintly. "If you are interested in those questions perhaps you should try and ace your examines and apply to work with us."

"Consider for example... Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in existence, while you cannot truly brew love, the potion has a most interesting side effect... its fumes have a unique odor to each who smells them. We thought little of it until a married pair of researchers smelled them and realized that amongst what they smelled was their partner's scent. We brought in children and asked them what they smelled... wrote down the results and then brought them back twenty years later and you know what we found? They smelled the exact same thing, brought back fifty years or a hundred years afterward it was the same, and every one of them said so. If the scent never changes, does the person change? Are we destined for one single person...? All these questions were brought up from that one experiment."

"Okay..." Harry said carefully.

"Yes, and now I have spoken only of the experiment, not our conclusions... for those are the portion of our work that must remain, secret..." Croaker said with a chuckle before Sirius scrambled down the stairs with an ancient tome. As he handed it to Croaker the old Unspeakable swallowed nervously. "I do hope that I am wrong." He opened the tome and flipped through it for several moments before stopping. He stared down through his glasses and swallowed. "I forgot how disgusting this book was..." Then he snapped it shut.

He walked into the drawing room and lifted his wand. "_Casscrux Montrer._" There was a bright white flash of light from the tip of his wand. Slowly he lowered it to the floor and backed away. When the doors shut he closed his eyes. "Bollocks."

"What?" Tonks asked.

"It's a Horcrux..." Croaker said as he turned toward them. "A bloody soul anchor created by a Dark Wizard. So long as it exists, and others like it, whoever created it cannot truly die even if their body is destroyed in battle."

Gasps filled the air and Harry felt his heart hammer in his chest. There was only one question now. "Who?"

"I do not know... Mr. Potter, would you come with me... If you opened it you should be able to close it as well so I can transport it." Croaker stopped. "Parseltongue... a parselmouth must have created it and..." He grew frightfully pale and his mouth fell open in shock. Slowly he turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, do you know who the last known Parselmouth in Britain was?"

"Voldemort." Harry said quietly. "Wait... Oh Merlin."

"Yes Mr. Potter... Oh Merlin, indeed." Croaker said as the others in the room turned deathly pale and Remus's already fair complexion achieved that of cold porridge. "And it is worse... There's only about a quarter of a soul in that locket..."

"What's that matter?" Harry asked.

"You see, each time a wizard creates a horcrux they effectively snap their soul in two... If there was only one horcrux, half his soul would be in that vessel... Instead we have only a quarter." Croaker swallowed. "He made two, at the very least, with a third piece in his body until he met you that fateful night. Three is an arthimatically significant value. It would appeal to him... I hope I'm right that he only made two... if he made more, then..."

Andromeda spoke up at that moment. "The next arthimatically significant number is seven."

"What would happen to the part that had been in his body?" Harry asked. "Is it on the loose?"

"I don't know Mr. Potter..." Croaker said. "Souls usually require a vessel to survive unless they have passed on... perhaps he found one, if not he is probably long withered into little more than a particularly decrepit spirit unable to harm anyone."

"Could he return to a body?" Sirius asked.

"Possibly, the soul fragment inside a horcrux could certainly take control of another body... It is an exceptionally dark ritual to create a body so the most likely means would be possession." Croaker said.

"But, in order for Voldemort to be gone for good, these things have to be destroyed?" Remus asked. When Croaker nodded, Remus continued. "How?"

"Unfortunately, I know of only two means that have been reported to have success against horcruxes. Fiendfyre and basilisk venom, it is possible there are others but I do not know of them. It would not surprise me if the killing curse would function against them as well." Croaker pursed his lips. "I can have a small supply of basilisk venom shipped from Egypt, but it will be expensive. We could use fiendfyre immediately to destroy the horcrux."

"Sirius, is there anything you want inside that room?" Remus asked. When Sirius shook his head Remus smirked, "Fiendfyre sounds good, if there's a way to contain the results."

"I can ward the room... that should be enough to contain the results." Croaker stated. "Miss Tonks, I believe fiendfyre is often taught to Aurors, if only to allow them to control it if cast against them."

"That's right..." Tonks short hair seemed to grow shorter and she paled. "I... I guess you want me to do it?"

"If you do not feel up to it, I can control the flames." Croaker stated. "But it will be more difficult for me as I must also erect the wards."

"Fine, I'll do it." Tonks said before straightening up to her full height.

After a few minutes, Harry and the rest retreated from the drawing room door while the elf Kreacher watched wide eyed from a side room. Croaker began to mutter under his breath waving the wand in a complex series of movements before the air seemed to shimmer and wave as a ward of magic rose like a shield isolating the room.

"I hate this bloody curse..." Tonks said quietly as stepped up to the door and lifted her wand. As it opened with a click, she yelled. _"Infernus!"_

With a roar, a flaming bear shot from the tip of her wand and rushed inside. It charged the towering black figure, which recoiled from the fire, its red eyes flashing with fear. Tonks's forehead dripped with perspiration, her eyes hardened as she held a second hand beside her wand, curling her fingers like a claw, directing the burning bear toward locket.

"You're nothing but a freak! No one will ever claim you, no one will ever love you changeling! You think this will prove your worth, this is nothing!" The shadow screamed as it seemed to try to heave itself from her bear's path. "No one will care that you're an Auror, you're nothing but a worthless half-blooded bastard Nymphadora Tonks!"

The taunting didn't faze her, she glared maliciously at the shadow as sweat ran down her cheeks. "Never call me Nymphadora!" Then with a final thrust of her hand, she directed the burning bear and it roared before snapping its flaming jaws around the locket. With a scream, the black magic exploded outward and tore the fiendfyre from Tonks control. The bear turned into a host of burning raptors, dragons, serpents, and others as Tonks swore and scrambled back past the wards.

Now it was Croaker's turn to sweat as the fiendfyre hammered against the shield he'd erected. "Can you try and extinguish it?"

_"Deflammo!"_ Nymphadora shouted and a single one of the fiery figures disappeared but instantly it was replaced. "Damn it! I hate this bloody curse!" Then she proceeded to fight against the summoned flames, extinguishing them as they threatened to breach the ward.

Harry stared, stunned by the display of raw magic as flaming figures hammered against the wall of magic after burning through the drawing room's wall. Slowly the flames began to die down as the demonic fire consumed all that remained within the wards. Slowly Tonks gained the upper hand, vanishing the flames with a wave of her wand while Remus and Sirius moved up to help. After fifteen minutes, the fire was out leaving behind smoldering debris, which they began to vanish.

Kreacher crept past Sirius looking wide-eyed at the burned remains. Slowly he walked to where the locket had sat. He lifted a twisted hunk of metal and amber up and gaped. "Kreacher... Kreacher could not fulfill Master Regulus's last command to Kreacher, Master Harry and Mistress Nymphadora has done as Kreacher couldn't..."

"Kreacher, what are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Master Regulus stole the locket, Master Regulus died to get his vengeance upon the Dark Lord... Kreacher could not save him, could not finish the command given Kreacher. Kreacher was told to destroy the locket, Kreacher tried and tried but Kreacher could not." Kreacher said and Sirius gaped as tears fell from the elf's eyes.

"Reggie... Reggie stole the locket?" Sirius muttered in shock. "He... he turned against the Dark Lord?"

"Mistress would be so angry if she knew, Kreacher did not tell her." The elf said quietly before looking up at Tonks. "Kreacher wishes to apologize for his treatment of Mistress Nymphadora."

"Oh..." Tonks swallowed. "Please don't call me that?"

"Oh lord. You just gave him a weapon of mockery Tonks." Sirius groaned as the old elf grinned. "He's never called me anything but Master Sirius, or Reggie, Master Regulus."

Croaker wiped his forehead of sweat and sighed. "That's the hardest work I've done in ten years."

Harry smiled faintly as Sirius glanced around. "Well, I think after that... I guess we should call it a day."

"Yes well..." Andromeda smiled faintly. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Perhaps some other time Andy..." Sirius said. "Maybe I should have just told the Ministry they could raid this place." He wiped his brow as Harry watched the adults slowly relax. "Right now, I want to go home and shower."

"Some other time then," Ted said with a faint smile. "Coming Dora?"

"Sure... you lot cook better than I do." Tonks said with a faint grin. "I'll see you some time."

"Mr. Black... A word," Croaker said before waving him to a small alcove. Harry sat down on a chair nearby and closed his eyes. He listened in, curiously while Remus stood across the hall looking nervous.

"Thanks for your help Croaker." Sirius said after a moment. He watched his only decent relatives apparated out of the house. "So..."

"You know this means it isn't over, there has to be another horcrux of his out there, until it's found there's a chance he could return." Croaker said quietly.

"I know, and if he does come back... Harry will be in the middle of it." Sirius said after a few moments. "I think, we've always figured he might not be gone for good."

"True..." Croaker said. "I'll do some research, hopefully we can dig up the location of the second horcrux and make sure another reign of terror doesn't begin."

"Good." Sirius sighed.

"I am curious about Harry though, how could he be a parselmouth? I thought the trait was hereditary and neither the Potter family or his wife had it." Croaker said.

Sirius sighed loud enough for Harry to hear it out in the hall. "We've been going under the assumption that Harry picked up the power somehow when he defeated Voldemort."

"I see... well, that may be possible." Croaker's boots clattered against the flooring. "I'm heading out. Have a Happy Christmas."

Then the Unspeakable was gone, disapparating with a crack in the center of the room.

"Harry, let's go home... Kreacher!" Sirius called as he stepped out into the foyer.

"Master Sirius?" The elf asked as he appeared.

"Do try and clean this place up a bit while we're gone." He said before taking Harry's hand. "Come on Remus... You're cooking tonight."

The old werewolf chuckled. "Of course, you still haven't bothered to learn."

Then the three marauders disapparated home with a crack. They arrived in the foyer of the Wolf's Lair a moment later and dispersed to clean themselves up.

The rest of the day was quiet. Remus fixed supper for them as Harry sat down in the kitchen. Suddenly a sob came from Sirius's spot as he slumped back in his seat. Remus froze and Harry turned to see his Godfather with tears running down his cheeks. "I... I hated him all this time and... it turns out he fought him."

"Sirius?" Harry choked out.

"My brother, the Slytherin, the Death Eater, the..." Sirius cracked and gasped for breath. "He went and gave his life to grab one of those things... He took bloody Kreacher along for the ride too."

"Sirius... You didn't know." Harry said quietly as Remus straightened and stared out at the snow covered hills. "No one knew."

"I know... it doesn't make it right though." Sirius said. "I happily danced on his grave."

"Padfoot, you didn't know... stop blaming yourself." Remus said quietly. "Who knows, maybe it means some of those snakes can be redeemed."

"Maybe... Andy was in Slytherin, you know?" Sirius said. "And she even dated Ted while she was at Hogwarts with Voldemort starting up and all that shite going down. I guess maybe you can be good, brave, and a snake..."

"Severus kind of proves that point." Remus said as he set a bowl of chips on the table. "Quirrell and now this... guess I just might have to start writing about your real adventures Harry." Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair before shaking his head. "Or maybe not... I doubt Croaker would appreciate us spreading talk of horcruxes around."

Harry nodded as Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Tonks seemed really cool." Harry said. "How's she able to change like that anyway?"

"She's a metamorphmagus, it's a rare ability." Sirius said quietly. "She was such a cute kid, didn't expect her to grow up to be an Auror though."

"I was impressed. I wonder if she's got her mastery in Defense yet?" Remus said with a faint smile as he finished setting the table. "Harry... I figured after that bit of excitement, you'd like a chance to do something normal?"

Harry blinked. "Normal?"

"Yeah... what is normal Remus?" Sirius asked with a faint smirk. "Pranking? Snowball fights maybe?"

"Actually, I was going to suggest that we invite Miss Granger over." Remus said.

"Really?" Harry gasped. "But... how?"

"Well, I could send Hedwig out with a letter and an invitation." Remus said with a faint smirk. "We should also find time to visit Diagon Alley, I'm sure you've got some friends you'd like to give Christmas presents too."

"That sounds great Remus." Harry almost shouted. "Blimey, actually having a friend over..."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before Sirius started grinning. "Well, I guess that appeals to you Harry. I suppose we could arrange for a sleepover sometime during the summer for Ron... People get a little nervous with boys and girls doing that together though."

"We could stay in separate rooms or in the hall so you could keep an eye on us." Harry said quickly. "Come on Remus, Sirius?"

"We have to wait for what her parents say." Remus said with a laugh. "I think they'll let her come over for an afternoon at least."

Harry immediately hugged his guardians and grinned. "This is going to be great!" He almost cheered as the two adults burst into laughter.

That night Harry slept fitfully thanks to his busy day and the excitement of possibly having a friend in the Wolf's Lair. The next morning Harry was almost giddy, the horcrux and what he'd overheard between Sirius and Croaker largely forgotten, which was exactly why Remus had suggested it.

Hedwig was out the window with a letter before Remus had started breakfast and was back by noon with an answer from Hermione's parents and an address for them. That afternoon, Harry started pacing as Sirius disapparated to the village of Weston Farm, near Winchester to pickup Hermione. When they returned Harry was out the door almost the moment he heard the crack of disapparation.

Hermione looked green from the trip but brightened as she saw Harry hurrying to meet her. "Harry!" She said with a surprise as he pulled her into a hug. "It's only been a few days... did you miss me that much?"

"Maybe." Harry said before giving her a cheeky grin. "But it's been a very busy couple of days."

She stared at the hunting lodge with its statues of a stag, a wolf, a werewolf, and a large black dog and smirked faintly. "You live here? It looks like a hunting lodge."

"That's because it was..." Sirius said with a slight smile. "Come on, we'll give you the grand tour."

Remus laughed and waved his arm to the lodge. "Miss Granger, welcome to the Wolf's Lair."


	15. Harry's Happy Christmas

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Harry's Happy Christmas

* * *

Hermione Granger's eyes were wide as Harry, Sirius, and Remus led the bushy haired girl around the house. She giggled at the sight of the film projector setup in the lodge's main hall and rolled her eyes when she noticed the massive collection of teaching tools setup on one of the tables. "No wonder you're so good at potions."

"Yeah well, Remus has been tutoring me." Harry blushed as Hermione picked up a heavy tome from the table laden down with potions brewing equipment, cauldrons, an alchemical forge, and a chemistry set that ran the length of the whole table. She opened it after a moment and arched an eyebrow.

"You've been doing alchemy?" She asked.

"A little, we do it in Potions already, it's just no one really notices... I mean we've used a mercury amalgam a couple of times haven't we?" Harry said as he took the book from her hands and set it down on the table. "Actually, I haven't done anything in here yet... We've been helping Sirius clean up his old manor house."

"Oh..." Hermione said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know... what do you want to do? I've got movies and there's a working telly in the parlor." Harry said as he glanced around the hall.

"Well... umm... I was hoping you could help me get started with the Animagus transformation." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes went wide as Sirius fished out a small bag of gold and tossed it to Lupin. "Bloody hell Moony, how'd you know?"

"I mean, you said there was a potion and..." Hermione started to ramble before Harry cut her off with a short bark of laughter.

"Okay, okay... we can do that. Remus, you've got that recipe around here somewhere, right?" Harry said as he walked over to the potions table and grabbed a cauldron.

"Sure..." Remus said before he picked up a book from one of the shelves and set it down beside the cauldron. "I guess she knows about your little secret then?"

"I know he's a wolf animagus." Hermione said with a smile. "He's kind of a cute little pup of a wolf."

Harry flushed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not that small."

"You're still pretty gangly looking as a wolf pup Harry." Sirius said with a grin. "You're still growing, but you won't be looking like a puppy for much longer, pup."

"Great..." Harry groaned as he opened the book and flipped through it to the animagus potion. "You know Sirius... didn't you tell me that people could become animagi before this... how'd they discover their animals?"

"It could be done with a meditation... James and I went with the potion, as it was easier and safer. Pettigrew kept choking on the stuff so he did it with meditation..." Sirius shrugged. "Funny that, the damn rat couldn't stomach the potion."

"Does it taste that bad?" Hermione asked as Harry opened a cupboard and started pulling out ingredients.

"Not really..." Harry said after thinking for a moment. "I don't know, maybe it depends on your animal. Sirius, do you remember if your dog potion tasted bad?"

"No... It's been nearly twenty years Harry." Sirius said.

"Okay, mine didn't taste bad." Harry said before starting a Bunsen burner and beginning to prepare the ingredients as Hermione read over the instructions. As he worked, Hermione frowned.

"Harry, there's notes all over this... in different handwriting I can't read the instructions."

Remus chuckled faintly. "Miss Granger, you'll find that when it comes to potions changing the way to prepare a potion's ingredients can greatly improve them... for some reason published instructions are usually the easiest, but not the best."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Well then, the newest instructions are... Add one ground valerian root, one shredded chameleon skin, and one ounce of snakegrass to a suspension of powdered mistletoe and vervain. Stir vigorously clockwise under a medium flame for five minutes, then counter-clockwise for ten minutes."

As she spoke, Remus and Harry started to mix the powdered mistletoe and vervain with water until the resulting dull green suspension filled the cauldron. Afterward they began to prepare the chameleon skin and valerian root while Sirius pulled out a small bag of snakegrass and set it down beside the cauldron.

Then they mixed the result together as Hermione instructed, each of them taking turns with the spoon to keep from exhausting themselves. When they finished a glowing green potion bubbled in the cauldron. Harry smiled, as he smelled the familiar scent of a forest just after a spring rain from the fumes.

"Okay... next, umm..." Hermione chewed her lip. "Add one powdered liberty cap heart, a lock of Anthousai hair, a lock of Dryad hair, and a fern flower blossom. There really are an awful number of plants in this potion... and nymph hair? Are you sure this will work?"

Harry grinned. "Hey, it worked for me and Sirius." Harry said before preparing the ingredients and glancing at the book. "Okay, we're supposed to stir it right?"

"Yes... clockwise until completely mixed then bring it to a boil until it's a bright spring green color and mostly clear." Hermione said. After a few moments, they had finished and the potion boiled in the cauldron. She glanced down at the potion and chewed her lip nervously. "So... I just have to drink this?"

"Not quite, we found that like a love potion, it works best if a bit of yourself is in the mix." Sirius said.

"A bit of me?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Just a hair... nothing dangerous. Adding it now is what we did for Harry, worked great." Sirius said as he took a small knife and a single strand of her wild bushy hair and cut it off. He tossed it into the mix and there was a flash of light before the potion suddenly glowed a brilliant green. "That's normal." He reassured her before turning off the Bunsen burner. "Now... We let it cool... and try and guess your form while we wait."

Remus chuckled. "Have you ever guessed right?"

"No..." Sirius admitted. "I thought for sure Harry was going to be a falcon... then he ends up a bloody wolf. I thought James would be a blooming dog and he was a stag. Still, it's good fun."

"I hope I'm a cat..." Hermione said quietly.

Harry smiled. "I actually was hoping to be a falcon too, oh well... the wolf is cool."

"I wanted to be a big black bear." Sirius said. "Course, my big black dog is pretty close."

Remus snorted at that. "I'm pretty sure Prongs wanted to be a parrot."

Harry and Sirius burst into laughter before Sirius bowled over. "Remus, you weren't even there... we surprised you with our forms that first night."

"So what did Dad want to be?" Harry asked quietly.

"A sparrow I think... he wanted to improve his quidditch game with it." Sirius said. "And he ended up a blooming stag... He actually was horribly embarrassed when he said that was his form, he thought about forgetting the whole thing at that point."

Hermione turned pink at that. "What could I be?"

"No idea... you're smart and persistent." Harry said with a slight smile. "But... I don't know."

"Well, I think it's time we find out." Remus said as he conjured a large comfortable recliner. "I'll get out a dose. I suggest lying back, it'll give you a vision and we don't need you hurting yourself from falling off the bench or anything."

Hermione nodded and leaned back as Remus handed a small vial to her, she stared at the green tincture inside for a moment before saying. "Here it goes..." Then she swallowed the potion. Remus grabbed the vial from her hands as she sunk back in the recliner and her eyes shut.

Harry watched his friend nervously. He could see her eyes moving beneath her eyelids like in a vivid dream or nightmare. After ten minutes, he started pacing, and worried that he'd gone and made the potion wrong somehow. After twenty minutes, Remus had joined him in worrying. When she woke after thirty minutes, the two of them were immediately at her side.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked.

She swallowed before smiling faintly. "Fine... the potion tasted like one of those flavored water things."

"Well..." Remus asked.

"Well, what?" Hermione asked before giving the older man an impish grin.

"What are you?" Harry asked eagerly. "You did see didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw..." She sighed. "I'm... well, I'm not a cat."

"Figures... no one gets what they want." Sirius grumbled.

"I'm... I'm a dog."

"BRILLIANT!" Sirius shouted with a grin. "Come on, what sort... a great dame or a wolfhound or a..."

"I'm a Jack Russell Terrier." Hermione said quietly.

"Aww... that's cute." Sirius said with a groan. "I thought I had someone to talk to about my form..."

Harry laughed. "A terrier? Well you are a very persistent person Hermione, aren't they supposed to be very persistent dogs?"

"Yes well, I suppose it fits me then." Hermione said faintly. "What's the next step?"

"Well... now the hard part starts." Sirius said as he pulled out a worn hand bound book. "Prongs and I wrote this as we worked our way through our transformation... It lists all sorts of exercises you can do to work your way toward finishing the charm. It took us about two years to master it."

"Two years?" Hermione gasped. "That long?"

"Afraid so..." Sirius said. "You'll get it though... Harry's very strong magically and that can reduce the time a bit, and you're very persistent... apparently. You'll get it eventually, I'm sure."

"I hope so..." Hermione said. "The books I found said it was dangerous."

"It can be if you're practicing without supervision... It's best to have an adult who is a master at human transfiguration around to fix you if you screw up. Prongs and I were gambling a lot when we were learning the transformation. It's a good thing James was a whiz at transfiguration or we'd probably all have ended up in hospital at least once." Sirius sighed. "Now... let's do something fun, no more studying or work!"

"Well it is Christmas... and you don't have any decorations up." Hermione suggested with a faint smile. "Let's do that."

"Great!" Harry said and glanced around the hall. "We need a tree!"

"There's a wood about a half-mile walk from here, we can get the tree there. You brought winter clothes didn't you?" Sirius said to Hermione.

"Of course."

No sooner had the four of them headed outside before Sirius and Harry transformed into Blaez and Padfoot and chased each other across the wintery wonderland with Remus and Hermione following. Hermione glanced at Remus as they walked, her brown eyes studying his grey hair and tired expression. "Mr. Lupin... are you an animagus?"

"No... I'm afraid that I have a health condition that prevents me from undergoing the transformation." He said quietly. "Has Harry told you anything about it?"

"No..." Hermione said as she watched Padfoot and Blaez start wrestling sending a white curtain into the air as they rolled in the fluffy snow. "I guess he didn't think it was important."

"I heard that Professor Quirrell assigned a rather... nasty essay over the break." Remus said and Hermione scowled.

"I don't know... the books I read made it pretty easy to answer." Hermione said quietly. "He did look a bit upset on the train back."

"Well... I guess if you took the question at face value it's not that hard." Remus said. He turned to face her. "Miss Granger, what have you learned about werewolves?"

Hermione scowled slightly before glancing down at the snow. "Not much, I mean the books don't say much beyond how to kill one. Why?"

"You understand that Lycanthropy is a curse, correct?" Remus asked.

"Yes..." Hermione said.

"Then by that logic, what is a 'werewolf cub'?" Remus asked.

"Well a..." Slowly Hermione's eyes widened and she gaped. "A... a child with Lycanthropy."

"Yes, Harry was very upset." Remus said. "I know most people in the wizarding world really think about werewolves as people, but Harry wasn't brought up that way."

"I... I guess I never thought of the curse outside movies or my defense books." Hermione admitted as the continued walking. "They look like they're having a lot of fun." She said as she nodded to the two animagi wrestling.

"Yes, I'm sure they are." Remus said with a faint smile. "Let's find a tree, shall we?"

Remus and Hermione trudged through the snow toward the small cosp of evergreens that were nestled beside the lake. A moment later the two animagi sprinted past, kicking snow in all directions as they shot through the trees chasing each other. Hermione giggled at their antics before Remus picked up a bit of snow and tossed it at Padfoot.

The snowball hit the dog in the side of the head and he immediately fell into the snow drift playing dead. Harry leapt out from behind a tree and transformed, scooping up snow as he did.

Snowballs shot between Remus and Harry while Hermione dived out of the way of the crossfire. Then Remus drew his wand and grinned. Seeing that Harry shouted. "Hermione, help me!"

Magic was a major advantage in a snowball fight, and here outside of the wards of the Wolf's Lair neither Harry or Hermione could use it. With a wave of his wand Remus sent a volley of snowballs up from a snowback and shot them toward Harry, who dove behind one of the trees and laughed. "You missed Moony!"

"Did I?" Remus said with a grin.

Then Harry glanced back and swore as he saw a half dozen snowballs hovering just a foot before his face. He swore before being pelted by the icy missiles and fell to the ground.

A single snowball shot through the air and connected with the back of Remus's head. He flinched and turned to find Hermione, half hidden beneath a drift. She hurled a second which struck Remus in the chest and grinned.

"Okay... now you've done it Miss Granger." Remus said with a chuckle before a volley of missiles shot through the air toward Hermione. Before they connected Remus was hit with another snowball in the back of his head and lost his concentration. "What? HARRY!"

Soon the four were in a furious battle filled with snow missiles and squeals of laughter. Harry would bound through the snow as a wolf and transform suddenly to gain a moment of surprise while Hermione dove behind snow drifts when the two older Marauders let loose with their missiles. After fifteen minutes they were all covered in heavy wet snow and beginning to get cold. Remus called a halt to their battle and gestured to the trees. "Weren't we here for one of those?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh... right." Harry said as he sat up from where he'd ended up in the middle of a snow drift. "Wait... Remus, you started it!"

Remus laughed. "So what if I did." He gestured to the collection of trees. "See any you like."

The group spread out through the trees searching, after a few minutes they all met around an eight foot tall evergreen and Remus pulled out his wand. "This is the one."

"I think so... it'd fit really well in the parlor." Harry said.

"So... how do we cut it down?" Hermione asked.

Sirius arched an eyebrow at Hermione. "Really? Are you a witch or aren't you?" Hermione flushed before Sirius lifted his wand and pointed toward the trunk. _"Diffindo!"_ With a groan the tree toppled into the snow.

"But... that's a second year spell, I haven't learned that." Hermione said quietly.

Sirius conjured a rope and tied it around the trunk before dragging it up the hill. A moment later Remus took a place beside him and they both started toward the house. "Hermione, there's no reason you can't study ahead a bit. The first three spells I taught Harry were the Disarming Charm, the Stunning Spell, and the Shield Charm. Those are all above first year level, with the Disarming Charm being taught second year, Stunning Spell being taught fourth year, and the Shield Charm usually is taught in the fourth year."

"Why did you teach him those?" Hermione asked. "It sounds like you expected someone to attack him..."

"Well, he is the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all." Sirius said. "I mean, he might need them in case he's mobbed by admirers."

"Really..." Hermione huffed. "Well I suppose he would have done alright in that duel with Draco if the idiot had showed up."

"Are you kidding, Draco's probably got tutoring in all sorts of dark curses from his father." Sirius said. "By the time I went to Hogwarts, my parents expected me to know the Serpent Conjuring Spell, a few curses, some jinxes, and a half-dozen hexes of various types."

"Oh..." Hermione said quietly. "So, he's actually dangerous?"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before answering. "Yes and no... He might know those spells but my father didn't bother with the bread and butter of dueling. He might ambush Harry, but he'd probably loose in a straight up fight." Sirius said. "Most hexes are just irritants really… I don't think Draco really has the practice to do anything really threatening to you, at least not yet."

Harry glanced at her. "Are you worried? I mean you're not the one that has a Professor after him."

"Well... I guess not, but I will probably be more careful around him." She said finally. "I didn't realize that the wizarding world could be so... dangerous."

"I suppose it does look that way." Remus allowed. "We're teaching eleven year olds magic, and there's really no limit to what magic is capable of."

Hermione nodded as they continued and soon they all clambered into the Lodge. Remus started a teapot for hot chocolate while Sirius struggled to get the tree upright. Soon they were all crowded around the kitchen table drinking the warm drink as Remus and Sirius planned the next bit of decorating.

After a few hours, a very happy Hermione Granger was escorted out of the wards and apparated home by Remus. Inside the house, a vast array of ornaments hung from the tree, mostly conjured after Sirius and Remus showed the two youths a couple simple conjuring charms. Sirius had added ropes of garland and gone a bit manic with other decorations. While she was there, Harry and Hermione had managed to avoid a couple of his strategically placed bits of mistletoe.

Harry sighed as Hermione left, and leaned back in his chair. "That was fun..."

"I know. You look like you're knackered though." Sirius said. "Tomorrow we'll run by Diagon Alley and do some Christmas shopping... Then we can get you and your girlfriend a couple Christmas gifts and..."

"Sirius, she's not my girlfriend... I'm eleven for Merlin's sake." Harry growled.

"Really..." Sirius's chuckle was cut off as the window slid opened and a familiar white owl flew through. Hedwig fluttered down and dropped onto the arm of the chair Harry had taken residence in. A note hung from her leg and Harry pulled it off before Hedwig took off to head out into the winter wonderland on a hunt. The window shut behind her.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend!" Harry snapped in irritation. "I don't like her that way..." He muttered in a huff before he glanced at the letter and went bright red.

"Mmhmmm..." Sirius murmured. "What's that?"

"None of your business Padfoot." Harry snapped just before Sirius snatched the letter from his hands. "Give that back!" Harry shouted before leaping to grab letter from his Godfather. When he missed, Harry narrowed his eyes. "Give it!"

Sirius however was looking up at the letter and then an evil grin slowly slid across his face. "Now who is this from? I mean Hermione couldn't possibly have written you already... Remus isn't back yet."

Harry swallowed as he looked up at the familiar handwriting and swore under his breath. "Sirius!"

"Looks like a girl's handwriting... Harry, you dog!" Sirius said before opening it and pulling out the letter from the envelope. "Oh my... Who is this?"

"Give it!" Harry shouted.

Instead, Sirius began to read the letter aloud, causing Harry's face to burn bright red with embarrassment.

_"Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe Hedwig showed up this afternoon, I guess she thought you could use a letter from me. We're in Romania at Charlie's place, it's right next to the Dragon Preserve. It's amazing here, Harry... He showed me all the dragons he works with and Bill's been telling me stories from Egypt. I miss my brothers still, and Ron still hasn't written, the prat! I hope you're having a good Christmas break._

_Charlie went all big brother when your owl showed up, asking about her. I might have spun him a bit of a tale about a boy named Lawrence I met in Diagon Alley. I guess it's better he doesn't know I'm writing 'the Harry Potter'. They'd tease me mercilessly if they knew. Mum's getting suspicious though, but she's been talking about sending you some presents. I hope Ron's okay with the Twins and Percy this Christmas. You should write him, make sure he's not lonely._

_Crud, I've got to go, Charlie is taking us to see a couple Romanian Longhorns today... He wouldn't show me the Hungarian Horntail, said it was too dangerous, the git!_

_Love,  
Ginny"_

As he finished Harry swallowed and looked up at Sirius. "Uhh..."

"Love, Ginny... Harry, you are such a dog!" Sirius howled and Harry leapt up to snatch the note from his grasp. Then he ran straight to his room and slammed the door behind him. A second later Sirius's voice echoed through the whole house. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Harry refused to speak with Sirius for the rest of the day, and flushed when Sirius told Remus he'd gotten a letter from a girl. The old werewolf had only rolled his eyes at Sirius's antics.

The next morning Harry headed to Diagon Alley with his guardians. The two took turns taking him around the shops to give Harry a chance to buy for the other. Soon he'd found gifts for all his friends. He bought Hermione a book on protective spells, Ron a book on chess including the symbolism of the moves and its ancient roots, Neville a book on memory tricks, Hagrid a quiver for crossbow bolts sized for him, and Dean got a large West Ham jersey. He'd also bought a number of gag gifts for his teachers, Professor McGongall would find a box of cat treats in her stocking, Professor Dumbledore got huge red wool socks, and Professor Flitwick a booster seat.

As for the two he lived with, well... he got them both serious gifts and gags. Remus he got a dog leash, a new cloak with the Black and Potter family crests, and a couple advanced defense texts. Sirius he bought dog treats, a squeaky toy, and a new set of clothes.

The hardest thing for him was deciding what to do about Ginny. Her letters, despite being a source of teasing and mockery from Sirius were a bright part to his day and he looked forward to the next year when the girl would be at Hogwarts with him. After a frustrating few hours racking his brains for an idea for a gift, he almost gave up before finding a stationary set and some old-fashioned ink pens. When he wrapped it up, he added a note.

_Just so, you can keep writing me._

Hermione came by a few more times before Christmas and they spent the time having fun, talking about classes and helping each other on various other bits of study. She seemed much more nervous about the threat of the Slytherins and Professor Quirrell especially and soon Remus and Harry started teaching her basic defense charms and spells that would be of actual use. The Disarming Charm was by far the easiest of the spells to master, but Hermione's voracious appetite for knowledge was far from quenched by that singular spell. Soon she'd caught up to Harry's abilities in terms of spell knowledge after mastering the basic trio that was the bread and butter of dueling: the Disarming Charm, Shield Spell, and Stunning Spell.

Remus had decided to start to expand Harry's repertoire as well with the threat of a Professor in the mix, Remus seemed to feel that the more prepared Harry was for a confrontation the better everyone would sleep at night. He began to tutor Harry on a rather tricky conjuring charm that Remus had seen used by both Harry's parents and even the Dark Lord in duels.

While the shield spell was designed to deflect attacks away from its wielder rather easily, it had a number of limits and Remus knew from experience that there were quite a number of Dark Spells capable of punching straight through the shield. He personally couldn't cast this particular conjuring charm though, as the result was toxic to his health. The silver shield spell was tough, requiring concentration and magical power. Summoning it nearly exhausted Harry, but Remus was insistent, if he could use the charm and shield himself until help could arrive he'd be in much better shape.

_"Indois Scutum."_ Harry said as he made a drawing motion over his arm and a shining shield of silver metal appeared, buckled to his forearm. At its face was a lightning bolt.

Harry smiled at it and then Remus and Sirius turned their wands toward him sending a pair of strong stunners straight toward Harry. The spells hit, making the shield ring like a gong and bounced off harmlessly. Harry stared. "Wow... I thought stunners tended to do damage to objects."

"They do, but this shield is strong enough to reflect almost anything short of a Killing Curse." Remus said. "Just don't hit me with it, will you?"

Harry flinched. "I'd never do that Remus."

"I know..." Remus smiled at that. "The easiest counter is to banish the shield, but it's not that common for people to remember that in the midst of a fight."

Soon it was Christmas Eve and the three Marauders hung around the fireplace in the parlor, telling stories. A golden snitch fluttered around the room, its gold wings shimmering in the fire light. Soon, Harry had drifted off in the couch. After throwing up a silencing charm, the adults summoned everyone's gifts from Dumbledore and set down their own beneath the tree, turned out the lights, and waited.

The next morning Harry woke to a five stone black dog jumping on his chest and slobbering all over his face. He screamed with laughter and pushed Padfoot off onto the rug before sitting upright. "Happy Christmas Sirius!"

Padfoot transformed into Sirius. "Presents pup!" He said as he was eagerly staring at the Christmas presents like a five year old, his leg quivering with excitement.

Remus stepped inside, a large cup of tea in his hand and shook his head. "How old are you, five?"

"How old are you? Seventy?" Sirius shot back while Harry snorted. "Come on Harry... there's presents!"

Harry laughed and picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside he found a roughly cut wooden flute. Harry stared at it, a bit stunned. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself, and when he blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.

"He made it himself, I suppose he doesn't have much money... being the gamekeeper can't pay much." Sirius said before ripping open his first parcel. A squeaky toy fell out and Remus and Harry burst into laughter at his mortified expression. "Oh come on!"

Harry snorted before tearing into another parcel. Inside he found a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge. Atop the fudge was a note, which Harry tore open.

_Happy Christmas Harry!_

_I hope Ron remembered to get you something, I can't believe Mum made you a sweater. I guess when she found out from my brothers you were Ron's friend that she felt like it. I helped Mum with the fudge, but we didn't know what sort to make. I guess treacle after what you wrote about the tarts at Hogwarts._

_Your friend,  
Ginny_

Harry blushed fiercely as Sirius smirked knowingly at him. "I think it's from that one girl..."

"You mean Ginny?" Remus asked quietly, a scheming smile sliding across his face. "She is pretty cute you know Sirius... redheaded too."

"DOOMED!" Sirius burst into laughter. "Really, a redhead? The Potter curse strikes again!"

"She's just my friend!" Harry stammered indignantly.

"We'll see pup, we'll see..." Sirius said with a smirk as Harry picked up another parcel.

His next present contained candy - a rather large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. Then he moved on to the presents clearly from his guardians, clad in wizarding gift-wrap with reindeer prancing across the wrappings. The first gift contained a rather large spellbook entitled _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

Harry wondered for a moment if everyone that published a book in the Wizarding World chose a pen name meant to be a pun or if it was really the man's name before he pulled it open and started skimming through it.

"You bought him that?" Remus asked quietly. "He'll get in detention for sure with that."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad... there's nothing in there that Pomfrey couldn't fix in five minutes." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry laughed as he shut the book. "Thanks Sirius."

"No problem pup, just don't use them on me." Sirius said.

"No promises." Harry said with a grin and Sirius went pale for a moment while Remus laughed.

Then he found a package of plain brown paper and slowly unwrapped it. He froze as he felt a light material that just seemed to slip through his fingers. Around him, Sirius and Remus gasped and Harry slowly pulled out a strange cloak.

A note fluttered down from the inside of the cloak.

_Your father left this in my care, use it well._

He felt tears fill his eyes. "This... this is my Dad's invisibility cloak, isn't it?" He asked the others and they just nodded. Without a word, Harry wrapped it around him and closed his eyes. His heart felt warm and he felt strange, not fearful or confused but sad. Why was it his now? If his Dad had the cloak, maybe he'd have lived? "Who... who had it?"

"I think James lent it to Albus and the Order. He figured he didn't need it with the Fidelius Charm." Remus said quietly.

Harry nodded and hugged the cloak around him. "I... I'll have to thank him." Harry said quietly.

It took a few minutes for him to get ahold of himself. Then he started going through the presents. His two guardians had gotten him a number of books: _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Dueling for Dummies_ by Valiant Maxim, and _Nicholas Flamel: the Magnum Opus and the Search for the Stone_ by Elias Boyle. In addition to the books, Harry got a number of films in the new VCR tape format along with a bulky VCR that Sirius had charmed much like his telly. Remus had managed to get a number of newer films as well through the local movie theater for the projector he had.

"They told me that they're still putting them out as reels, and so long as they do there's really no reason to stop using the projector." Remus told him after a shrug.

In addition there were a number of gag gifts, pranking supplies (dungbombs and fireworks mostly), and a pair of new sourcebooks for the Muggle and Mundane game.

That night Remus prepared one of his best meals, while Sirius and Harry practiced some of the spells he'd found and watched one of the new films. After they had gorged themselves on the food, Harry, Sirius, and Remus sat around a game mat and played Muggle and Mundane long into the night.

The next morning he was woken to his mirror buzzing around the dresser and picked it up. He was shocked to find Ron's face staring back at him through the mirror. "Mate? How..."

"Oh, you mean you didn't send it to me?" Ron asked.

"Was there a note?" Harry asked before the mirror chirped again and seemed to divide. Suddenly there was Hermione as well.

"It works!" She said with a grin. "Sirius sent this to me for Christmas."

"Wicked... you know these things have got a map of Hogwarts on them?" Harry said and Hermione nodded while Ron went wide-eyed.

"It does?"

"Yeah..." Harry said with a laugh. "You just tap it with your wand and say: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"I'll have to try it... How's your Christmas been?" Ron asked.

"It's been great." Harry said with a bright grin and started telling them all that he'd gotten and done. Ron was a bit irritated that Hermione had gotten a chance to visit but Harry assured him that he'd get a chance. Harry didn't mention Grimmauld Place, figuring that was something he didn't want to spread around. After a couple hours, the three turned off the mirrors.

No sooner than Harry set his down then it buzzed again. A bit confused he picked it up and tapped it. Then he froze in surprise at the redheaded face with freckles and a pair of dimples grinning on the other side. "Ginny?"

"Hi Harry! Sirius sent me this... Mum almost destroyed it when she saw it was from him, guess she still remembers him as the guy the Ministry was after." She grinned brightly. "You have a happy christmas?"

"Brilliant." Harry said with a bright grin.


	16. Dangers of Detention

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Dangers of Detention

* * *

Harry's return to Hogwarts went rather simply a few days after the New Year. Remus, Sirius, and Harry apparated to Platform 9 3/4 and soon Harry and Hermione found a compartment and started idly talking about Hogwarts, homework, and a couple of the spells they'd learned over the break.

It was almost inevitable that half-way through the journey the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped inside flanked by his two 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione scowled and slipped her wand from a pocket of her jeans as Harry looked up at him, irritated. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh, I was just about to ask about your Christmas, Potter. I have to say Minister Fudge seemed quite upset with you. You certainly know how to make enemies. Father had a couple ideas for him." Draco said with a superior smirk then he sniffed the air. "What is that smell... oh, didn't see you there Granger."

"It's soap and shampoo, something I guess you're unfamiliar with?" Hermione said back.

"Shut up mudblood!" Draco shouted as he went for his wand. Almost immediately Hermione lifted her own wand and cast a shield charm with a quick swipe. Draco's hex bounced off the shield and struck Goyle in the face causing him to burst out into painful looking boils.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry snapped out and Draco's wand leapt from his hand and clattered against the glass window before falling to the floor between him and Hermione. He slowly rose with his wand's tip pointed toward Draco's jugular. "You know, I can't decide if you're stupid, ignorant, or merely a parrot for your father's thoughts."

Draco's face was pink with fury and he grabbed Goyle's wand from him, before lifting it toward Harry. "Leave my father out of it! You hang out with scum like Granger and Weasley and you'll end up just like your parents, six feet under."

Harry kept his wand leveled at Draco. "Can you even do a Shield Charm Malfoy? How about a stunner? Disarming Charm? No? You see me and Granger can... what does that say about the worth of your bloody breeding!" Harry growled.

_"Furnuculus!"_ Draco snapped and Harry snarled as his small elven year old form dodged under the spell.

Then Harry shot back with a spell of his own. "Stupefy!"

With a red jet of light the thin pale form of Draco Malfoy was knocked back into the corridor and slumped to the ground unconscious. His two guards glanced at each other. Then they fled.

Harry sighed before picking up Draco's wand and tossing it atop the boy's prone form before shutting the compartment door with a bang that rattled the glass.

"Harry... we really shouldn't have done that." Hermione said. "We could get detention."

"He threw the first spell, so at least he'd get detention too." Harry said with slight smirk. "Plus, you just shielded yourself. I don't think anyone would punish you for that. McGongall might even award points."

Hermione blushed brightly at that. After about thirty minutes Draco had woken up and ran off looking for his friends, his face bright red with fury. Harry knew that the Slytherin was almost certainly plotting vengeance and that he'd have to be on his guard.

A few hours passed before the train ground to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade and they clambered out with their belongings. Soon they were riding in a horseless carriage up to the castle.

When term began the next day Harry's first class was Quirrel's. He handed in his assignment and sat down at the back of the classroom as far from the turban wearing professor as he could. Hermione and Ron decided to take the seats flanking him.

"W-Welcome b-b-back to H-Hog-w-warts." Quirrel said with his usual quiver before turning toward the board. "We w-w-will be re-returning to the s-s-subject of we-were-werewolves to-today."

Harry mentally groaned. This was going to be torture. The last essay dealing with werewolves had been enough to fuel his fury for a couple days, and now the idiot was continuing with the subject. Sure they were just doing basic counters and so forth, and Harry knew that they wouldn't touch the subject again until third year if they followed the curriculum Remus had told him about.

"W-w-werewolf b-bites are a most..."

Harry mentally tuned Quirrell out as the man began to describe how the ministry proscribed treating werewolf bites. Internally he started seething.

"An A-amal-l-lgam of alchemical s-s-silver and wolfsbane, if applied within the f-first hour may stop the t-t-transmission of the curse." Quirrell said as he moved to the board.

Slowly Harry raised his hand. "Professor?"

"P-Potter?"

"I thought alchemical silver was toxic to werewolves? Does it prevent transmission of the curse or merely kill them?" Harry said with a hard edge in his voice.

"T-T-Ten points from G-G-Gryf-f-f-indor, Mr. P-P-Potter." Quirrel stated and his twitching expression seemed to harden. "The M-M-Ministry of M-M-Magic has d-d-determined that those p-p-people that s-s-succumb would be b-b-better off. Mr. P-P-Potter."

"And if I disagree with the bloody Ministry of Morons." Harry growled angrily. His scar seemed to burn faintly.

"D-D-Detention t-t-tonight-t-t with me, P-P-Potter." Quirrel snapped, or as close to it as his stutter allowed.

Harry froze, and felt himself pale. Detention with Quirrel? What on earth had he gotten himself into this time? He sat down and swallowed as his two friends looked over at him in shock.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What are you going to do? He tried to kill you."

"I know." Harry said.

"Why are you so mad about werewolves mate?" Ron asked a moment later and Harry bit his lip. "What is it?"

"It's not right what we do to them." Harry hissed back. "It's a disease, a curse, we should be working on curing it or treating it, not killing them or making it so they can't get jobs."

"Does this treatment really poison them?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry closed his eyes. "Yeah it does... it's quite lethal to a werewolf, silver – especially if it's alchemical silver."

"Oh." Hermione said. "What are you going to do about this detention?"

He closed his eyes. "I don't know. I'll talk to Minnie and maybe get it with Filch instead?"

Unfortunately, when Harry tried to speak with his head of house about it, he was met with shock and disbelief when he told her why he felt he couldn't serve a detention with Professor Quirrel.

"He is a Hogwarts Professor, as such it is not my purview to intervene with his detentions, moreover Mr. Potter I must say that this is the absolute most absurd excuse for trying to escape a detention I have ever heard, and I taught Sirius Black." McGongall's lips turned white as she stared at him.

"Professor, couldn't you just ask him to take the detention in his stead? He tried to kill me!" Harry said. "I'd do anything Professor."

"Mr. Potter, I highly doubt that Professor Quirrel attempted to curse your broomstick. Instead I think he was merely doing his duty as the DADA Professor and attempting to counter the curse." McGongall stated.

Harry gritted his teeth and stomped out of the room. He turned and yelled back at her. "If I end up in a pinewood box, I hope you remember this Professor!"

McGongall stared at him as the door slammed shut and hurriedly headed for her office fireplace. She grabbed a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantel and hurled it inside. She knelt down as the flames flared brilliant green. "Headmaster, I must speak with you."

A moment later, the Headmaster stumbled through the floo and brushed himself off. "I trust this is an urgent matter, Professor."

"It is, Harry Potter recently recieved a detention with Professor Quirrel, but... the boy seems convinced that Quirrel will kill him if he attends the detention. He rambled something about his broom being cursed that first match." McGongall furrowed her brow. "I told him he had to take the detention but... as he left he suggested if he died it was my fault."

Professor Dumbledore chewed his lip slowly at that and scowled. "Quirrel is much different then he was before his short sabbatical."

"He seems harmless, scared of his own shadow, for Potter to suggest this..." McGongall shook her head. "I would not be surprised if the man suffered a nervous breakdown before the end of this term."

"Severous expressed similar concerns." Dumbledore said quietly. "I will watch him."

McGongall nodded and closed her eyes, suddenly uncertain. "Albus... is Quirrel dangerous?"

"That remains to be seen."

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry was pacing while Ron and Hermione played chess. After a few minutes, Ron glanced over at him. "Mate, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't get Minnie to believe me. She's making me do the detention." Harry growled as he turned about. "Damn it!"

"Don't go." Ron said.

"Pretend to break your leg." Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg." Ron added.

Harry scowled. "Pomfrey can fix broken bones in a flash, so those won't work." He chewed his lip. "I'll have to go... I want you to walk me there and back. I'll have my mirror on in my pocket so you can hear what's going on."

"Okay Harry." Hermione said quietly, her face pale. "If things go bad we'll rush in and stun him then?"

"Yeah." Harry said with a faint smile. "Maybe you should show Ron that spell."

It didn't help that Quirrel's assigned detention was set for the same time as the first Quidditch Practice of the New Year. Wood had been furious, asking him how he'd managed to anger the one Professor in the school that was frightened of the students.

After dinner that evening Harry trudged to the DADA classroom with Hermione and Ron in tow. Harry activated the mirror as he walked, linking it with both Hermione and Ron's before taking a deep breath and walking into the classroom.

Even if he wasn't nervous, taking a deep breath was a bit of a requirement on entering Quirrel's domain. Bulbs of garlic hung from strings all across the classroom and dozens of dark detectors of various sorts stood by the desk. Harry saw that the Professor's pet iguana was fast asleep on his chair and that no one seemed to be in the room.

He frowned. "Professor Quirrel?"

The door slammed shut behind him and Quirrel stepped out into the light from the small office built into the classroom. He scowled at him, his face twitching slightly. "Mr. P-Potter. Yes, g-good, you are he-here."

With a snap of his fingers Quirrel conjured a blackboard just before the front row of desks and Harry felt a faint tingle run along his scar.

Then Harry froze... Wandless conjuring was rare, extremely rare, and for it to be done just with a snap of the fingers... Harry actually shivered. He remembered Snape talking about the shocking improvement in the man's magic since his return from Albania and wondered at the cause.

"You will w-w-write: I s-shall not q-q-question P-P-Professor Quirrel's exp-p-pertise. Until I deem, the m-m-message has s-s-sunk in." With another snap of his fingers Quirrel conjured a piece of chalk and set it beside the front desk.

Harry scowled as he walked up to the desk and picked up the chalk. "I apologize Professor, but I did not see the prescribed actions as particularly moral."

Quirrel actually scoffed. "M-M-Moral? Morality does not enter into it P-P-Potter. When you have been p-p-pursued by a p-p-pack of such fiends, then you may q-q-question the mor-r-rality of the assigned curriculum."

"Yes professor." Harry said coldly as he started to write the assigned lines.

He could hear a faint snort of amusement from Ron at that and Harry scowled as he kept writing. His scar prickled painfully as Quirrel turned away and started skimming along a row of books in a case.

Why? Why was his scar burning around Quirrel, was it some strange magical talent or warning, and why was it that it burned the worst when Quirrel was looking away from him.

"P-Potter, you have made m-m-me curious. Why are you so p-protective of w-w-werewolves? Are you secretly one?" Quirrel asked before turning to face him. "What experiences do you have with those f-f-foul and c-c-cursed people?"

"I am not a werewolf." Harry said with a scowl. "Despite some wolfish tendencies."

He could hear both Hermione and Ron giggle at that in his pocket.

"T-T-Truly? Well then why did you ignore the meaning of my as-s-signment over the holiday? The one on the werewolf c-c-cub." Quirrel asked.

"First off, you should know, Professor, that there is no such thing as a werewolf cub? Lycanthropy is a curse transmitted by biting, you can't breed werewolves and a werewolf is only really a danger on the night of the full moon." Harry scowled. "Therefore, your werewolf cub would be a child of maybe five years old inflicted with lycanthropy. I for one have a hard time imagining killing a five year old, even if a werewolf."

"I see... you must have had exposure to a werewolf then... Does Remus still fall ill once a month, P-P-Potter?"

Harry froze and he heard an audible gasp from his pocket where the mirror lay hidden. Ron's very quiet mutter of "Remus is a werewolf" made Harry's chest freeze.

"I see... Do not challenge my teaching m-m-methods in c-class again Mr. Potter. If you feel they are unfair, s-s-see me afterwards." Quirrel said before glancing at the board for a moment. "You may go."

Harry slammed the chalk down on the desk and stormed out. As soon as the door shut behind him, he found Ron and Hermione staring at him, their faces pale.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked. Harry shut his eyes and glanced at the floor unable to look them in the eyes.

"Harry, mate?" Ron spoke quietly.

Harry staggered past them and came to a stop. "For years, once every month... Remus would lock himself in a cage of stainless steel. I remember when I was five, was the first time I heard him..." He had tears in his eyes now. "It's horrible... the wolf wants to bite, to hunt, and when it couldn't reach us it turns on him. He'd tear himself to bits... Unless an Sirius was with him." Harry stared out the window at the end of the hall. "Sirius told me that an animagus isn't in danger from a werewolf, they hunt people not animals... When Sirius was with him as Padfoot, it calmed Moony. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even need the cage... It was miles from the nearest people, the nearest village."

Harry turned to them. "When I was nine I begged Sirius to teach me the animagus transformation, I mastered it this last spring. Since then I could keep the two of them company, even ran under the moon a bit." He smiled faintly at the memories. "But... no one will hire him, he's a werewolf, he'll always be a werewolf..." Harry choked up at that and felt tears fill his eyes. "It's not right... Remus is... is... he's the kindest man I've ever met. He doesn't deserve it, any of it, he... he was bitten as a child because his mum was a muggle and dad a pure-blood. Fenrir Greyback did it and... He still has the scars."

"Harry... I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded. "There's a new potion that'll let him keep his mind during the transformation, but none of us there are good enough to brew it. Maybe Snape could."

"Blimey... you've been living with one all this time, no wonder you're so mad at Quirrel." Ron said quietly.

Hermione swallowed, "I can't believe it's Remus. He's not what I thought a werewolf was like at all. Is that why he can't do the transformation?"

"Yeah, it is." Harry said. "Speaking of which, you want to do it Ron?"

Ron blinked for a moment then shrugged. "I guess I could do it."

"It'll be hard work Ron, you think you can manage?" Hermione asked.

"So long as I'm not something stupid like a ferret."

The three of them made plans to make the potion in an empty classroom the next weekend. Unfortunately he found himself being drilled mercilessly by Wood in the following Quidditch Practice.

Even with the option of talking through the mirrors, Ginny kept writing, which gave Hedwig her only regular route albeit only once every week or two. Her letters were filled with laughter and snide little comments on her brothers. Ron still hadn't bothered to write her and Harry could sense that her irritation with him was nearing a boiling point. It was a good thing she had neither a wand nor the knowledge to craft a howler.

That wasn't to say there were flaming red envelops appearing regularly. Errol would deliver one almost once a week as the Twins continued their campaign of pranks in the school. At one point they managed to cast a ward over the common room of each house causing those with a prefect badge pinned to their robes to suddenly find themselves clad in white armor and acting like Imperial Stormtroopers. This was only exacerbated by a compulsion charm on the armor to make them drag the various offenders to 'Lord Vader'.

Snape was not amused, and the steadily decline in Gryffindor House points that followed didn't show any signs of stopping.

Some of the upper years begged the twins to lay off, and they said they would. Of course the next Saturday morning the entire Great Hall was treated to each member of the student and staff being transformed into a Dalmatian when the house-elves delivered their breakfast.

That evening they gathered around Harry's cauldron as he mixed the familiar potion. After a bit of Weasley red hair was added and Ron swallowed a dose the two of them waited, impatiently pacing.

Then Ron woke with a gasp. "Whoa..."

"You okay mate?" Harry asked as Ron coughed and adjusted his seat. He glanced at the two of them and ran a hand through his air.

"Okay... I guess it worked." He ran a hand through his hair. "Blimey, I thought I'd wake up soaked."

"Soaked?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah... I'm not even sure what I am, I just got little glimpses in the reflection of the water." Ron said before scowling. "Mate... are you sure about this?"

"Yeah... It worked for Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione sat down beside him. "Maybe if we worked our way through the vision you had, we could figure it out."

"Okay, well... it started out, and... I was under water, probably a hundred feet, no... I don't know I mean I felt like I was really deep, but I didn't feel as big as I normally am." Ron said.

"I really hope you're not some sort of fish." Harry muttered.

"I can't be... I felt like I was holding my breath." Ron said. "Anyway, I was swimming, I think it must have been a river and after a while I needed to catch a breath... There was something odd, I noticed my hands were sort of like paws, but webbed. I don't know."

"Labs have webbed feet." Hermione suggested.

"I don't think it was a dog, they're not the sort to cruise under water like that." Harry said. Hermione looked a bit saddened at that while Harry pulled a book from his satchel and thumbed through it, thinking. "Hmm... how fast do you think you were going Ron?"

"Pretty fast swimming and I even clambered up some rocks in the middle of the stream at one point. Come to think of it, I thought I saw the church steeple of Ottery St. Catchpole in the distance." Ron shrugged.

"I'm going to make a guess..." he flipped through a few pages before stopping. "Here we go, in those glimpses did you look a bit like this?"

Ron glanced at the book and his eyes widened. "Yeah... wait, these pictures don't move?"

"Its muggle made... concentrate Ron. Do you think this is what you were?" Harry asked as he glanced at Hermione.

"Yeah... I think you're right, I'm... blimey, a river otter. That's kind of cool." Ron said with a sudden grin. "I do like swimming and lazing about."

Hermione giggled and Ron flushed. "What, it's cute! You're a river otter Ron."

"Okay, maybe this isn't so cool." Ron said before Hermione hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Oww... why'd you do that?"

"Because you deserved it, honestly Ron!" Hermione harrumphed before pulling out the hand bound book from her satchel. "We can work on this together at least..."

"How long..." Ron asked.

"Two years probably." Harry admitted.

"TWO YEARS?"


	17. Snitch Snatched

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Snitch Snatched

* * *

Two years may have seemed an eternity to Ron, but Hermione pushed him to practice transfiguration and do the exercises provided in the book Sirius had provided. She constantly pressured him to do better in class, especially transfiguration. Ron wasn't helped by the fact his wand wasn't his own, but a hand me down much like everything else he owned.

Ginny kept writing and the Twins kept pranking, this time going for another movie reference the following Saturday. Harry had pulled out his mirror and contacted Sirius as the Ghostbusters returned to Hogwarts, chasing Peeves the poltergeist after hitting him with a spell that turned him green.

His guardians burst into laughter as Harry held the mirror up like a camera and used it to show them the prank in progress. Fred and George skidded to a stop in the Great Hall and produced shockingly real looking props. Streams of magic shot from their weapons as Lee scrambled into the room producing a toaster.

"He's too strong!" Fred yelled.

George grunted as he tried to wrestle the Poltergeist with his device. "It's no good!"

"Only one thing to do!" Lee shouted. "Cross the streams!"

With a yell the twins crossed the streams and an explosion of magic filled the Great Hall. When the dust cleared, Peeves danced madly in the air cackling while the twins surveyed the shattered remains of the house tables. Filch started yelling at that moment and the two Weasleys paled.

"Whoops." Fred said.

"Never cross the streams." George said.

Then Peeves grabbed their gear and started cackling. "Professor Binns, here Peeves comes!" Then darted off with all their Ghostbusting equipment including the toaster Lee had brought.

They were in detention for a solid week, and the hourglass that showed Gryffindor House points dropped to its lowest point it had all year. Harry grinned every time he saw it in the entrance hall while many of the other students fumed. The Slytherins congratulated the Twins for this feat, who took it rather gamely by bowing and joking about it.

Hermione was completely flummoxed by such behavior and seemed to be on the verge of ranting on them when they started talking about what they should do next in the common room.

Quidditch Practice was quickly building to a feverish pitch as Wood pushed the team harder and harder. At first there were two practices a week, then three, then four, until there was finally a practice every single day during the week running up to the match.

The weather had warmed, turning the Quidditch Pitch from a snow covered field into a sea of mud and muck. During one practice a week before the match, Wood started yelling at the Twins who were dive bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Stop! That's exactly the kind of behavior that could cost us the match. Snape's refereeing and..."

At those words Fred really did fall off him broom and splattered in the mud. When he stood the muck was covering his face complete and he spat out a bit of black water before speaking. "SNAPE'S REFEREEING?"

The shock and horror that the other team members seemed to express on that revelation wasn't echoed by Harry. As the team crowded around Wood demanding more information, Harry scowled. It was obvious what Snape was thinking. If Quirrel had tried during the last game, he could easily try again this time. By refereeing he could be closer and have a better chance of helping Harry if Quirrel struck again. If he decided to try, this seemed less likely after the detention.

Those thoughts also reminded him of the threat, and when he told his friends that night Hermione and Ron both paled as they realized the danger Harry could be in. They promised to be on the lookout for Quirrel during the match.

Moments later the portrait hole opened and Neville stumbled inside, his feet locked together with a jinx. He'd apparently bunny hopped all the way to the dorm. Laughter filled the common room at his state while Hermione hurried to his aid and removed the curse.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Neville's legs sprung apart. "Who did it?"

Neville scowled. "Malfoy, he caught me outside the library, said he needed someone to practice on."

"Report him!" Hermione hissed.

Neville shook his head. "I don't want trouble."

"He's used to people laying down for him to walk over, you've got to stand up to him mate." Ron said.

"I know I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor, Malfoy proved that already."

Harry scoffed. "You are not, the hat put you here, and it put him in stinking Slytherin. You're worth twelve of Malfoy." He pulled out one of his old chocolate frog boxes and handed it over. "Here, you'll feel better."

"Thanks mate." Neville said as he tore it open and nibbled on the chocolate. "Huh, Dumbledore..." He tossed the card aside and let out a sigh. "I... I think I'll go to bed."

Harry watched Neville trudge up the stairs and sighed. "Bloody Malfoy."

"How is it no one ever reports him?" Hermione hissed. "He keeps taunting Harry..."

"He's a Slytherin and his father's on the School's Board of Governors. Neville's right, reporting him will cause trouble." Ron said. "Bloody menaces, the whole family is rotten my dad says."

"One of these days he'll get beaten to a pulp..." Harry said, "By someone that doesn't care about his blood status or family fortune." He stood and headed up the stairs.

The Friday before the match, Snape held Harry after class to the snickers and guffaws of the Slytherins. After casting a quick set of locking and silencing spells on the door after it closed he turned to face him.

"I see that you survived detention with Quirrel, Potter." Snape said quietly as he walked down the line of desks and quickly removed a Bunsen burner from beneath a rather blackened cauldron. "Damned dunderheads." Snape growled before shutting it off and vanishing the contents of the potion.

"I went to Professor McGongall to try and get the detention changed. She said it wasn't her purview." Harry said quietly.

Snape snorted. "As Deputy Headmistress she has the right to override any detention if she so chooses. Unfortunately, she is a firm believer that classroom discipline is to be left up to the Professors themselves."

"She didn't believe that I felt Quirrel was a threat to me." Harry said quietly. "Why would I lie about that? I even asked to swap detention, not cancel it. I'm sure Filch would have something suitably disgusting for me to do."

"Did he attempt anything?" Snape asked.

"No, just had me right lines and asked if Remus still had his furry little problem." Harry said quietly. "I asked Hermione and Ron to walk me there and back. I taught Hermione the three most basic dueling spells over break."

"Good, I gather that you know them as well?" Snape asked as he walked to the board and vanished the chalk.

"Yes, Remus felt I should be able to defend myself, being a 'celebrity' can attract attention." Harry swallowed. "Why doesn't anyone think about how I lost my bloody parents that night?"

"They have distance and only see what affected them directly." Snape answered coolly. "Now... Tomorrow is the Hufflepuff – Gryffindor game, as you no doubt know, I will be refereeing the event."

"Yes sir."

"Do catch the snitch quickly Potter, if things do go badly I am not sure I can hold Quirrel at bay for long. Is Remus going to be coming?" Snape started to write a set of notes on the board.

Harry closed his eyes. "Full moon."

"Of course... I've been questioning Quirrel when I can. His damned act no doubt has made it appear I've been intimidating him. Thus far I know that he has discovered the means to bypass many of the obstacles placed, except for Hagrid's bloody hound." Snape sneered in disgust at that. "McGongall upgraded her defense around Christmas and Dumbledore added his own, hopefully setting him back a bit more."

"McGongall is too trusting of the other staff, she might just tell him if he asked." Harry said quietly.

Snape chewed his lip. "I have been impressed thus far. You have managed to learn the first rule of Slytherin House: Trust no one." He stepped back from the board and scowled. "So far we've determined that Quirrel is after the stone, but I am uncertain as to why."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"I trust you have noticed Quirrel's use of wandless magic. In fact, since he returned I have not yet seen him wield a wand once." Snape stated. "Instead it's all bloody finger snapping."

"It's a Philosopher's Stone. It's probably the most precious alchemical device in the world." Harry said. "Who wouldn't want it? It would give you immortality, wealth, and the power that goes along with it."

Snape froze and his voice turned cold. "I for one, would not desire the stone."

Harry stared in surprise. "Sir."

"It is a personal matter, and let's leave it at that." Snape scowled. "There must be a reason, a motive, what is it? Surely he does not have the expertise to brew the tincture himself or the metal to gold transmutation. He always was worthless at potions..." Snape muttered to himself.

"What if he has a partner?" Harry asked.

Snape turned to look at him. "A partner? No... That doesn't fit with Quirrel, in fact everything about this doesn't fit with the Quirrel I knew two years ago. No not a partner... a master. Quirrel could merely be an agent of someone else… someone that could force him to undergo a ritual to improve his magic... but who?"

"What about Voldemort?" Harry asked. "There wasn't a body."

"It is possible..." Snape said slowly and his scowl deepened. "There is a piece to this puzzle still missing. Potter, I strongly suggest you be on guard at the match. Even if Quirrel is not present, it's possible his 'partner' may be."

"I'll just have to catch the Snitch fast." Harry said.

"See that you do. I do not feel like having to clean you off the pitch." Snape said coolly. "Be on the lookout for anything unusual. I hate to say it that only Dumbledore and I seem to have the capacity for this..." He waved to the board which was now covered with notes on Quirrel. "The man should have been a Slytherin. You could have been."

Harry frowned. "I'd rather stay as far from Malfoy as possible. Plus, I love muggle movies too much."

"I heard McGongall talk about that... I must admit, the last film I saw was in the summer of 1977, shortly after I had a falling out with your mother." Snape sighed. "I suggest you go, before rumors of my apparent incarceration of Harry Potter begin to circulate."

"Yes sir." Harry said before heading out the door.

The next day Harry stared morosely at his breakfast while Hermione and Ron urged him to eat. It wasn't long before Wood bellowed out: "Team, let's go!"

Harry marched off to the locker rooms and quickly changed into his robes. He made sure the wand holster he had for his second wand was strapped to his arm before pulling on his arm guards and checked to make sure it would still deliver the wand to his hand in a pinch.

After he finished changing Harry marched out onto the pitch with his Nimbus 2000 and glanced up into the rapidly filling stands. The rest of the team joined him a few moments later. Harry stopped when a shot of silvery beard caught his eyes and blinked. "Dumbledore's watching the match?"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes... looks like the whole school's out to watch." Fred said as he glanced around and stopped as Snape prowled onto the pitch clutching a rather worn black broom. His face was set in a scowl as he glanced around at the two teams and Harry saw Wood's expression freeze from the man's glower.

"I expect all of you to play a clean game." He growled before glaring at Fred and George. "Especially you two Weasleys."

The twins tried to look innocent as Harry shook his head in exasperation and Snape mounted his broom. "Captains, shake hands."

Lee's microphone screeched as he adjusted it in the teacher's box before beginning his commentary. "Welcome to the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff match, this will be both teams second match of the season. It looks like we've got quite a crowd today. The winds are fair and the temperature rather cool. Yes, and Captain Oliver Wood and the Hufflepuff Captain are shaking hands, looks like we'll be set to begin shortly."

In the stands Hermione and Ron found a seat beside Neville, who looked confused at how grim and worried they seemed. As they sat watching the players, their eyes nervously searched the crowd for Quirrel. Both had their wands out. They'd both been practicing the Stunning Spell. "Now, don't forget, the incantation is _Stupefy_." Hermione muttered.

"I know, don't nag." Ron ground out before someone poked the back of his head. A second later a familiar voice drawled.

"Oops, didn't see you there Weasley." Draco said before setting down behind them with his two guards. Neville looked nervously at the group of Slytherins while Hermione chewed her lip and looked around nervously for Quirrel. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer and instead started to focus on the game.

"They're off! Spinnet has the Quaffle and..." Lee started and Hermione nervously started to watch Harry as he rose into the air. "Professor Snape calls a penalty for Hufflepuff, it seems one of the Weasleys, George, I think, hit a bludger at him."

Hermione had her fingers crossed in her lap, her wand sitting atop her skirt, and was focusing on Harry who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said suddenly as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for." Draco said smugly. "See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville turned red before spinning to face Draco. "I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy!" He stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Draco chortled.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word –"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted suddenly. "Harry –"

"What? Where?" Ron stammered.

In the air over the pitch, Harry saw a glimmer of gold beneath him. A smirk played across his lips as he rolled the broom onto it's back and dove down, roaring toward the grass. Gasps came from the crowd.

In the stands Hermione stood, her eyes going wide and her wand rolled out of her lap. Her crossed fingers were in her mouth as Harry streaked down like a speeding bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy said.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated for a moment before clambering over his seat to help.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione screamed, jumping up and down in the stands as Harry went into a barrel roll to avoid Snape. She didn't even notice the yelps and scuffles coming from the whirl of fists, arms, and legs that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something roll overhead and shoot past, missing him by a hand span. His mouth dropped open in shock as he saw Harry reach out and snatch the snitch from the middle of the air and come to a screeching halt.

The stands erupted and Snape fumbled for his whistle. It had to be a record. No one could remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. After Snape called the game, Harry tossed Snape the ball. "Thanks for trying to protect me."

Snape nodded. "Yes, but with Dumbledore here..." He shook his head. "What a waste. I haven't even seen the man."

"What if... bloody hell, what if he made a try for the stone?" Harry asked suddenly. "Everyone's here, away from the castle."

Snape scowled before tossing down the broom in frustration. "Damn! A diversion, I hope you are wrong Potter!" He spat on the ground in fury before storming off toward the castle.

Harry sighed. Even when he was on your side, Professor Snape was a hard man to 'like'.

His worries about the stone faded away as he saw Ron standing in the crowd cheering with a nosebleed. Neville was knocked out cold, while Crabbe and Goyle half carried Malfoy from the stands. Hermione looked almost faint and giddy at the same time as she jumped up and down and hugged Lavender Brown.

Harry smiled and flew down to the pitch to get changed. He hurried out of his robes and was greeted by Ron as he left the locker room.

"We won! I gave Malfoy a bloody nose, and Neville took on Crabbe and Goyle. Seamus and Dean are taking him to the hospital wing." He said with glee.

Hermione clambered up to him and beamed. "Great job Harry." She said.

"Did any of you see Quirrel?" Harry asked. When they shook their heads, Harry frowned. "I told Snape he might have made a try for the stone."

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

No sooner hand they said that then a silvery doe pranced across the pitch and slid to a stop before Harry. A second later, Snape's voice seemed to come from the creature. "Security breach confirmed, but it seems Quirrel couldn't get past the blasted dog. He probably left as soon as the game was called."

Then the silvery disappeared, shifting into a silvery mist and was gone.

"Good thing you broke the school record for the shortest game ever, mate." Ron said with a grin.


	18. Dragon Disaster

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Dragon Disaster

* * *

Harry tried to keep an eye on Quirrel, but couldn't ever find anything solid to pin on the man. He kept quiet in class to avoid another detention even when the dumbest of Ministry approved actions were discussed.

In the weeks that followed, Harry noticed that he seemed to be getting paler and thinner. Harry couldn't understand why, except perhaps he'd gotten wind of Snape's suspicions and insinuations. Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape swept around the castle in his usual bad temper, and Quirrel seemed to quiver whenever he passed by. It seemed the stone was safe, at least for now.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up revision timetables and color-coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Ron said as he shut one of his books and glared at her.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages."

"Two and a half months, Hermione." Harry said with a scowl. "There's no need to go overboard."

"Yeah, what are you revising for, you already know it all!" Ron said as he glared at Hermione.

"What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what—"

"HERMIONE!" Harry snapped. "Calm down, you'll do fine!"

She sagged and pouted a bit at his shout. Still, Harry watched her nervously reread her books for what must have been the twentieth time or so.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the teachers were thinking along the same lines as Hermione. Homework piled up so much that the Easter Holidays weren't so much a holiday as a week long study break. It was hard to relax when Hermione sat next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Grumbling, Harry and Ron tried to keep her company spending most of their free time in the library and chewing through their extra work.

"I'll never remember this." Ron snapped one afternoon and threw down his quill. He looked longingly out the library window. It was the first nice day they'd had in months. The sky was clear, a forget-me-not blue and there was a feeling that summer was coming in the air.

Harry groaned as he shut up his copy of Potions Ingredients and Interactions. He didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid, what are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat, shuffling between the shelves of books.

"Jus' lookin'," He said, in a shifty voice that even caught Hermione's interest. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suspiciously at them. "On a day like this one?"

"Revising." Hermione said after a moment.

"Bit keen ain't yeh?" Hagrid muttered.

"Hagrid, have you noticed anything odd going on? Quirrel's been looking real pale and skinny lately." Harry said quietly.

"Still watchin' him eh?" Hagrid chuckled deeply, but seemed suddenly a bit nervous. "Listen - com an' see me later, I migh' have somethin' for yeh."

"See you later, then." Harry said.

Hagrid shuffled off and Harry glanced at him as he slid something from behind his back into a pocket of the moleskin coat.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think it had anything to do with Quirrel or the Stone?"

Ron pushed away from the table. "I'm going to see what section he was in." Ron said, abandoning his books and notes. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and dropped them onto the table.

"Dragons!" He whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_;_ From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Oh no..." Harry muttered to himself. "Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does."

"What? You don't think..." Hermione suddenly paled.

Harry sighed. "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon."

"But it's against our laws." Ron said. "Dragon-breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"And the three-headed dog in the third floor corridor isn't illegal?" Harry hissed. "What do you think he's got? A Welsh Green or a Hebridean Black wouldn't be too difficult for him."

"There are dragons in England?" Hermione gasped. "Wild ones?"

"Yeah, most of them are on wizard run reserves though." Ron frowned. "The Minister has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our lot have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"But... Hagrid lives in a wooden house!" Hermione stammered. "What is he thinking?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called, "Who is it?" Before he let them in and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stiflingly hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. "So - yeh wanted to ask me somthin'?"

Harry swallowed as he sat down. The heat seemed to make his brain melt a bit, "Have you noticed anything odd, I mean there's something wrong with Quirrel, besides him cursing my broomstick and I can't figure out what's going on."

"Odd? Nothin' major sides a Unicorn turned up dead a few weeks ago." Hagrid said. "Yeh're still on about Quirrel?"

"Yeah... I'm sure he's planning on stealing the stone." Harry said. "What else is guarding it besides Fluffy?"

Hagrid frowned. "I can't tell yeh. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'pose yeh've worked that out an'all?"

Hermione spoke up in a warm and rather flattering voice. "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here. We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGongall -" He ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrel - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron murmured. "And Quirrel..."

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Quirrel helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Hagrid said gruffly.

Harry decided not to argue. It seemed that Quirrel could easily find out about the other protections since he helped set up one of them. It was probably easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything - except how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's something. Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling here."

"Can't, Harry, sorry." Hagird said and glanced at the fire. Harry looked too and froze. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Hagrid... You didn't!" Harry said. "A dragon's egg?"

"Ah..." Hagrid fiddled nervously with his beard. "That's... er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron asked as he crouched over the fire to get a closer look. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it." Hagrid said. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'." Hagrid said. He pulled a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - _Dragon-Breedin' for Pleasure and Profit_ - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognise the diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Harry's mind was racing. Hagrid had a bloody dragon, and not docile Welsh Green or a predictable Hebredian Black. He got a Norwegian Ridgeback. He swallowed. "Hagrid!"

"Wha?" He said, still looking pleased with himself.

"You live in a wooden house!" Hermione said.

Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. Harry sighed and shook his head. As they left, he pulled out his mirror. "Padfoot."

A moment later Sirius appeared. "Hey pup, what's up?"

"Hagrid has a bloody dragon egg!" Harry almost shouted.

"WHAT?" Remus's voice shouted and he suddenly appeared alongside Sirius. "A dragon egg?"

"A Norwegian Ridgeback dragon egg, he's incubating it right now." Harry said. "What should we do? He could get in so much trouble."

"Hmm... They're rare enough I think most dragon reserves won't ask many questions about it." Sirius said after a moment. "You could contact one?"

"My brother works at the reserve in Romania." Ron said quickly. "You think I should send him a letter?"

"Do it, I'm not sure how long it takes a dragon to get big enough to transport, but he'll know." Remus said. "Merlin, how did he get a dragon egg?"

Hermione leaned over Harry's shoulder. "He said he won it at the pub."

"Really?" Sirius said with a cough. "Well, the Hog's Head does get some rather secretive sorts."

"It's strange, I mean the one thing he wants more than anything is a dragon, and this bloke shows up who just happens to have one?" Remus said. "Tell Severus about it, it's possible that Hagrid might have accidently let slip how to get past that dog."

Harry's stomache turned to ice. "Merlin, I'll tell him."

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life." Ron sighed as Harry turned off the mirror.

Every evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had started making revision timetables for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them mad. Harry had managed to inform Snape after one of his potions lessons and he promptly started cursing rather viciously about the oaf and his loose lips.

Charlie sent a note to Ron and asked him to send another owl the moment the Dragon hatched so that he could arrange transport. Then, one breakfast, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid. He'd written only two words: _It's hatching._

Ron quickly wrote a note to Charlie and gave it to Hedwig before asking Hermione if they could skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron said.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrids going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered sharply as he spotted Malfoy standing just feet away, clearly trying to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all. He seemed to be smirking, as if he'd been given an unexpected present.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology, and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried across the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He said before ushering them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. Harry held up his mirror to face the egg, sort of like a camera after calling Remus and Sirius.

Suddenly there was a scraping sound and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty. Harry thought it looked like a crumpled black umbrella. It's spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet black body and it had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubs of horns, and bulging orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid muttered. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Uh..." Harry said.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid said excitedly.

"I don't know Hagird." Sirius said after a moment. "Are you sure of the gender?"

"Ah... Yeh righ' shoulda checked first." He pulled on a dragonhide glove and carefully reached toward the dragon. When it snapped onto the glove, Hagrid rotated his wrist, rolling the dragon onto its back. Holding it still with the glove he reached down between the legs and felt the scales carefully. "Notta he, a she." He said after a moment and grinned.

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Too bloody fast." Harry said after a moment. "I looked it up. In a couple weeks she'll be as big as Hagrid's hut."

"Blimey." Ron murmured as Hermione stared at the dragon still hanging from Hagrid's dragonhide glove.

Hagrid suddenly paled and ran to the window, the little wyrmling still hanging tenaciously from his dragonhide glove.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he'd runnin' back up ter the school." Hagrid said.

Harry leapt for the door and looked up toward the castle. Even at a distance there was no mistaking that blond hair. Malfoy had seen the Dragon.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to convince him of their plan. Reasoning with Hagrid on the dragon was quickly proving to be a fruitless endeavor.

"We need to send him to Charlie." Harry urged. "You can't keep him forever."

"I know, but he's too little to transport." Hagrid said.

They all looked at the dragon. It had grown three times it's original length in just a week. Smoke curled out of its nostrils with each breath. Harry saw that Hagrid hadn't been keeping up with his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken featers littering the floor.

"I've decided to call her Norberta." Hagrid said, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "She really knows me now, watch. Norberta! Norberta! Where's Mummy?"

Harry groaned as Ron muttered. "He's lost his marbles."

"Hagrid, in a fortnight Norberta will be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Harry protested.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

"I know, that's why we owled Charlie!" Harry said. "He'll be sent to a dragon perserve in Romania, with his own kind."

At that moment, his mirror buzzed in his pocket and Harry frowned. He pulled it out and saw Remus sitting before a large pile of books. "Harry? I had an idea... you've been having any trouble keeping the dragon from hurting you?"

"A bit, Hagrid's got thick skin at least." Harry said quietly.

"Have you tried your... little talent with it? Dragons are a sort of serpent." Remus said.

Harry swallowed. "Uh... no."

"What? What talent?" Hermione asked.

"Mate, if it'll keep me from getting bit, do it!" Ron said.

Harry sighed. "I'm a parselmouth."

"Oh." Both his friends said while Hagrid stared at him looking confused. Then Norberta snapped at Ron and he jumped back. "Okay, don't care. Stop her from snapping at me."

Harry stared at the dragon as it coiled up almost like a strike to snap at Ron again. Then he took a deep breath. "Stop!"

The dragon froze, its glowing orange eyes suddenly moving to stare at him. It glared at him. _"It speaks and I understand... why?"_

_"I can speak to snakes."_

_"I AM NO MERE SNAKE!"_ Norberta hissed back before snapping at him. Harry leapt back.

"Damn!" He said in English, before focusing on Norberta. _"I'm sorry... You're a mighty dragon, I know!"_ He said before dodging another snap from the dragon.

Norberta's neck coiled and the dragon seemed to calm down. _"Want chicken... will not hurt you or friends if you give me chicken."_

Harry glanced at Hagrid. "She wants chicken."

Norberta was better behaved from that point, for the most part, but at times Harry was reminded of a spoiled child. The dragon seemed to see them as its personal servants. The following week passed by slowly and they had to struggle to keep Norberta happy. Ron and Hermione both had close calls from the temperamental dragon. By the time Charlie's friends were scheduled to arrive, all of them had grown sick of the dragon.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron slipped out that saturday night and made their way across the grounds under the invisibility cloak. Soon they were knocking on Hagrid's door. They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandage wrapped around his tail. The dragon banged her tail on the wall as Hagrid opened the door.

"Aargh! It's all right, she only got my boot - jus' playin' - she's only a baby, after all." Hagrid said as Norberta snapped at him.

The three of them swallowed nervously as they watched. They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norberta if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. Hagrid had Norberta packed and ready in a large crate. "She's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey." Hagrid said in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed her teddy bear in case she gets lonely."

Inside the crate, Harry heard a snarl in parseltongue and series of ripping noises. It sounded to Harry as though teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norberta!" Hagrid sobbed. Ron and Hermione covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!"

Harry led the way back up the castle with his mirror in hand and it's Marauder's Map activated. They passed by Peeves playing tennis against a wall. As each of them grew tired, they switched jobs. By the time they had clambered up to the top of the Astronomy Tower each of them had a turn.

They tossed the Invisibility Cloak off and waited. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry, Ron, and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norberta between them. They all helped buckle Norberta safely into it and then they shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norberta was going... going... gone. Hermione did a little gig and grinned. "Yes, she's gone!"

"Thank Merlin." Ron groused. They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norberta was off them. What could spoil their happiness?

Harry lifted his mirror to eye level to check the map and froze just as Ron stumbled out into the corridor. Harry dropped the mirror and gasped, transforming immediately into Blaez.

Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness and Hermione gave a shriek of shock and fear at the appearance of the Hogwarts caretaker.

"Well, well, well." He whispered. "We are in trouble."

They'd left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower.

Harry let out a howl from the top of the stairs and saw the caretaker blanch. He charged down toward him, intent on frightening the caretaker and giving his friends a chance to escape. A hiss from by the caretaker's feet came as he charged forward and he suddenly felt claws rack his nose. He slid across the flagstone and banged into the wall. He saw stars.

He looked up just in time to see a black boot swing toward him. Hermione's scream of dismay and Ron's shout were suddenly cut off and Harry saw nothing but darkness.


	19. Forbidden

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Forbidden

* * *

_"Rennervate."_ A stern voice said and Harry blinked his eyes. He felt dizzy and his front paws throbbed painfully. He blinked and stared upright to see McGongall staring down at him, her lips white from being squeezed together so tightly. Then she did a complicated wave of her wand and said, _"Homorphus."_

Harry felt his body writhe as the spell washed over him, forcing him out of the shape of the wolf and into his natural form. He screamed as his arm twisted and a spike of pain ran up his arm. A moment later, he gasped for breath and collapsed back onto the couch that sat in the middle of McGongall's office.

"Unbelievable..." McGongall said as she stared at him. Hermione and Ron whimpered from the corner of the room, their expressions downcast. "Potter, how long have you..."

He closed his eyes. "Since early last year." Harry grabbed his forearm and his eyes watered. "He... He... Filch, broke my arm. He broke my arm!" He swallowed and touched his face and felt a set of scratches on his cheek. "Damn it!"

_"Ferula."_ McGongall stated and a splint wrapped itself around Harry's arm, setting the break. "We will have Pomfrey have a look at that later." She straightened and glared at all three of them. "I am immensely disappointed in the lot of you, three students out of bed in the middle of the night. I expected Gryffindor to mean more to you, especially you Miss Granger. Why? Why did you do this?" When Hermione looked at her feet, McGongall glared between the three of them. "Detention and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for this... travesty!"

Harry swallowed. "We... we don't have more than seventy points thanks to the twins."

"No, Gryffindor does not, Mr. Potter." McGongall snapped. "I am ashamed of my house's actions this year." She glared at Harry. "And yours specifically Mr. Potter! An Animagus, and using that skill to torment Mr. Filch! You should be ashamed. Your parents were Head Boy and Head Girl. They would be horrified by your actions, especially your mother!"

"We were just helping Hagrid." Harry said quietly and McGongall's steely glare hardened.

"Hagrid? What on Earth are you talking about Mr. Potter?" Professor McGongall asked.

Harry swallowed, but Hermione spoke up before he could explain. "Professor McGongall... Hagrid had a dragon. We just got it to a team of Dragon Handlers at the top of the tower."

McGongall stared at her. "Miss Granger, if you think that I am about to believe that three first years just admitted to dragon smuggling and..."

Things couldn't get worse. Harry thought, there was no way that McGongall would accept any excuse for the three of them being at the top of the Astronomy Tower at that hour of the night. It was out-of-bounds at all times except for classes.

There was a click and the door opened, and an ancient silver haired wizard clad in a purple nightgown decorated with stars and crescent moons stepped into the room. A moment later Dumbledore shut the door behind him and stared at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Why did you do this?" He asked quietly.

Harry swallowed and tears filled his eyes. "We were just trying to help, I didn't want Hagrid to be arrested... He won the egg in a game of cards and he doesn't have anywhere else to go, does he?"

McGongall scowled. "Headmaster, I'm not sure what to do... Harry has broken the law and the other two are clearly accomplices. I hate to say it, but I believe dismissal may be warranted."

Harry burst into tears and sank onto the couch. He felt his two friends freeze in shock. Hermione sobbed. "EXPELLED?"

"I believe that may be excessive and ultimately unacceptable." Dumbledore said as he stepped up to Harry. "I've known of Harry's happy skill with transfiguration since shortly before Christmas."

McGongall arched an eyebrow. "And this... story of dragon smuggling?"

"Mr. Malfoy has confirmed the existence of the dragon under Hagrid's care." Dumbledore said slowly. "Professor Snape was most displeased when I woke him at this hour." He stepped toward the others. "Everyone makes mistakes, but they are children Minerva. Their actions were not malicious in intent, merely misguided."

Harry swallowed. "Professor..."

"We'll, we'll go pack our trunks-" Ron said.

"You misunderstand Mr. Weasley, you are not expelled. Minerva's punishments stand, a vigorous detention and the removal of points should be enough." Dumbledore said. "If you had come to me with the dragon's existence, we could have ensured this whole debacle did not take place." He paused for a moment. "I must also insist that you register with the Ministry, Mr. Potter. We do not want to give them any excuse to hold you. Fortunately, I do not believe there is any punishment for late registry."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said quietly.

"So... so... we're not getting expelled?" Hermione stuttered before hurling herself at Dumbledore and hugging him. Ron just slumped into a chair looking stunned, pale, and confused.

He chuckled lightly and patted Hermione on the head before slipping out of her grip. "I will return to my chambers then. Remember, if you need anything the door is always opened to the three of you." Professor Dumbledore said before opening the door and stepping out.

McGongall sighed as the door shut behind them. "Consider yourselves on probation, and I will be writing both your parents and guardians."

"Yes Professor." The three of them said. Slowly she looked over them.

"Very well, let us go get your arm looked at, Mr. Potter." She said before leading them to the Hospital wing.

The old matron, Madam Pomfrey quickly healed his wrist with a tap of her wand, all the while muttering under her breath about beauty sleep, foolish children, and Filch's overzealous nature.

With that done, McGongall led them back to the tower. At the portrait hole she stopped. Harry was the last one to step through, just before it closed he heard her clear her throat. "Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor?" He asked quietly.

She smiled faintly. "Ten points for mastering the Animagus transformation." Then the portrait hole shut leaving the three of them in the common room.

Hermione looked spent and she'd plopped down in one of the chairs before she began shaking. A moment later Ron sat beside her and sighed. She broke down and burst into tears before burying her bushy head into his shoulder and whimpering. Ron looked totally and completely confused and at a loss as to how to deal with a crying Hermione before slowly hugging her.

Harry collapsed in a chair across from them and shut his eyes. He fumbled through his pockets before he remembered dropping the mirror in the stairwell. Harry sighed and grabbed a throw pillow to hug as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

The next morning he woke to find Neville shaking him as the Weasley Twins watched over Hermione and their brother. One of them gave a wicked grin as he saw Harry. "Busy night?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah..."

"Fred, do you think we should get a camera?" One of the twins asked before pointing to the two first years curled up in the seat together.

"It'd make great blackmail material, George."

"It's kind of cute, Gred." George said as he looked down at the two.

Fred snorted before pulling out a camera from a bag and snapping a picture of the two of them. Hermione blinked awake and suddenly squealed before topping out of the chair. Ron groaned and tried to snuggle the now waking Hermione in his arms before waking up slowly.

Hermione was bright red as she looked up at the twins and suddenly paled as she saw the camera in Fred's hands. She leapt to her feet and tried to snatch it away, but it disappeared into a sack and Fred leapt back to escape her desperate attempts to steal the camera.

Unfortunately, by the time the three of them had gotten to breakfast, word of the sudden disappearance of fifty points from Gryffindor's hourglass in the Entrance Hall had begun to spread through the whole school. It wasn't long until word that it was Harry Potter and his friends that had lost all those points was common knowledge.

It wasn't long for the snakes to start slythering out of the woodwork. Malfoy arrived as Harry finished his breakfast.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" He sneered while the two thugs that were his 'friends' guffawed. "About time they chucked your mudblood girlfriend out."

Harry's hands clenched into fists just as Hermione let out a sob. Ron spun on Malfoy, his wand in hand. "I'm warning you!"

Malfoy blanched for a moment before remembering the two guards at his back. "Try it Weasley, I'm sure my father will enjoy getting yours fired!"

Ron froze, a curse on his lips as Snape strolled over a sneer on his face. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing sir, just thanking them for showing just how pitiful Gryffindor's can be." Malfoy said as Hermione's tear filled gaze hardened. She glared at Malfoy.

"Pitiable? You know what is pitiable, Draco? A boy who thinks he deserves nothing but praise and respect thanks to his name. A boy that spews vitriolic words like mudblood as if they mean anything outside the select circles he inhabits." Her brown eyes were glinting as she stood. "I'm still here, Draco, and will still be here when you finally get it through that tiny brain of yours that I am not some worthless piece of filth that you scraped off your boots but a human being!"

Snape's dark eyes flicked between them as Hermione sniffed and wiped some tears from her eyes. His cold voice made Harry's spine shudder. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you return to your house table, before you make even more of a fool of yourself."

Slowly Draco glanced around the hall and realized that almost all the eyes were on him and Hermione. He sneered disdainfuly before slouching back to his table followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione swallowed before sitting down, a second later she felt a hand clasp her shoulder and glanced up to see Alicia Spinnet smiling at her. "Well said."

"I'm sorry about the points." Hermione said quietly.

Katie Bell joined Alicia and shook her head. "Doesn't matter, we were never going to win the House Cup anyway."

Fred and George Weasley spoke up. "In which case, let's go out with a bang!"

Lee laughed. "How do you plan on doing that? Losing all... 36 points we have left?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Thank you."

"Welcome." George said before patting her shoulder.

The day seemed to pass slowly by, and the three friends found themselves being protected by their fellows in part thanks to Hermione's stand against Malfoy. The fact that there was nearly no chance of beating the Slytherins for the House Cup before they were caught seemed to help. Unfortunately, McGongall's letters to the Weasleys, Grangers, Sirius, and Remus went out with breakfast. By supper, a familiar rather battered looking owl fluttered down before them clutching a howler.

Ron swore, and Hermione paled. He hurriedly pulled the smoldering envelope from Errol and ripped it open. Immediately it transformed into a mouth and Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed in the Great Hall, loud enough to shake dust from the rafters.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! NEVER HAVE THE TWINS GIVEN ME SUCH TROUBLE, A DRAGON? YOU HELPED CHARLIE SMUGGLE A DRAGON? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DRAG YOU HOME! YOUR BEHAVIOR HAS BEEN INEXCUSABLE. HOW YOU MANAGED TO GET HARRY AND HIS MUGGLEBORN FRIEND INVOLVED IS BEYOND MY COMPREHENSION. IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, I'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

Ron was green as the howler burst into flames and pushed back from the table. A moment later, a school owl fluttered down before Hermione with a muggle envelop. She took the note with shaking hands. She ripped it open and slowly started to read, tears slowly filling her eyes.

She was openly crying by the time she'd finished and folded up the note. Sitting beside Ron, she once again turned to him and cried into his shoulder. Still stunned by the howler from his mum, Ron didn't react and kept staring at where the letter had been.

Harry shut his eyes and looked down at the table. He half expected a howler of his own from Remus, but for the fact that they'd known about the plan to smuggle the dragon to a preserve. A few moments later he felt a hand tap his shoulder and Harry glanced over his shoulder to look up at Albus Dumbledore holding his mirror.

"I believe this is yours, Mr. Potter... I was attempting to discern its enchantments when Sirius's face appeared in it." He handed the mirror to Harry. "I have had the house-elves return your cloak as well."

"Thank you." Harry said softly as he took the mirror and glanced into it. "Sirius..."

"So you got caught, at least you weren't caught until after they got the dragon." Sirius said before smiling faintly. "How are your friends?"

"Mum Weasley sent Ron a howler and Hermione... well. She got a letter from her parents. They're not doing too good." Harry said quietly. A second later the mirror chirped and another person's face appeared as the screen divided in half. Harry froze as the redheaded girl glowered at him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! What on earth are you doing smuggling my brother a dragon? Mum just about had a seizure when McGongall sent a letter, and I hear her saying you were involved? I... What are you doing in that school Harry?" Ginny sighed before smiling faintly. "At least you could have waited for me to get there to have your adventures."

Harry snorted at that last bit. "Sorry, Ginny. You want to talk to Ron?" Harry asked.

"No... if the prat doesn't want to write to me, there's no point." She huffed.

Harry smiled faintly as he saw Ron slowly starting to comfort Hermione. With a grin he spun the mirror around to face them. "I think he's been a little busy."

There was a snort of laughter from Ginny and a bark of laughter from Sirius before Harry spun around to face them. "So... am I in trouble Sirius?"

"Not really, though we're not particularly happy that Albus is insisting you register." Sirius said after a moment. "Does Ginny know?"

"Know what?" Ginny asked.

"Well... I'm an animagus." Harry said with a faint smile.

"A what?"

"A wizard that can transform into an animal." Sirius supplied.

"WICKED!" Ginny said. "What are you Harry?"

"I'm a wolf." He said with a grin. "I've started teaching Hermione and Ron, but they're no where near mastering the transformation."

"Will you teach me?" She asked.

"Sure..." Harry said. "Anyway, I got to go."

"Bye Harry, try to stay out of trouble." Ginny said.

When she was gone, Sirius snorted with laughter. "So... you're going to teach her, hmm?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sirius..."

"Try and stay out of trouble pup, but remember, we love you." Sirius said before the mirror went blank. Harry sighed and glanced over at his two friends not sure what to do.

The week slowly ground by and Harry found that the teachers, except for Quirrel, Snape, and McGongall, seemed to have felt bad about the Gryffindor's current position in the House Cup race. After Harry coaxed her into participating in class, Hermione managed to win a good thirty points in Herbology from Professor Sprout, another twenty in Charms from Professor Flitwick, and ten more in Astronomy.

By the next Saturday, Harry and Hermione had rebound from their loss of points, while Ron seemed to languish. Harry guessed that the threat from his mother had really struck a chord with Ron. Still, all of them winced when Professor McGongall informed them that they were to meet Filch the caretaker in the Entrance Hall at nine that night.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down at the appointed hour and met Filch who was snarling under his breath about mutts. When he spotted Harry, Filch snarled. "If I had my way boy, you'd be hanging up by your thumbs in the dungeon. You've been driving me batty, boy, and I've been petitioning the Headmaster to let me bring out the old punishments just for you."

Harry shrugged and ignored the caretaker as he glared at the rest of them for a moment. "You'll be following me now, got a job for you..."

Harry largely tuned out the caretaker as he led them across the grounds and came to a stop before Hagrid's hut. His eyes widened as he saw Hagrid step out with his crossbow in hand and Fang at his heel. "Bin talkin' to em Argus? Lecturin' ain't your place." Hagrid said as he stepped forward. "Yeh lot are with me tonigh'."

Harry swallowed as Filch rolled his wild eyes. "That's right, you're going into the forest tonight!"

"THE FOREST!" Ron stammered. "But, there's all sorts of things in there... Werewolves, and trolls, and..."

"You should have thought of that before breaking the rules then, boy!" Filch snapped back. "I'll be back for what's left, later."

"But... werewolves." Ron mumbled.

"It's not the full moon, Ron... and there haven't been werewolves in the forest since the seventies." Harry said. "We'll be fine... if we're careful."

"Good lad, Harry, come on... let's get this done." Hagrid said as he adjusted the quiver on his hip. "Now... there's been a Unicorn hurt, and we're goin' to go see about findin' her." He leaned down and touched a puddle of silvery blood on the ground. "See that, that's Unicorn blood, it is."

Hermione squeaked and Ron paled. "What'd want to hurt a Unicorn?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Found another on' dead couple weeks back. Somethin' been huntin' em." He led them into the forest. "Now... best be splittin' up. I'll take Fang and Ron. You and 'Mione be alrigh' without me?"

"I think so." Harry said carefully. "What if we get into trouble?"

"Send up red sparks." Hagrid said. "Be careful, and keep you' wands out."

"Yeah..." Harry said quietly as he drew his wand and glanced at Hermione, who had pulled out hers as well. They followed the trail of blood, and Hermione seemed to grow more and more disgusted as they headed through the forest. Sometimes the silvery blood was splattered against trees over their head, and other times it pooled on the ground.

They had been at it for about half an hour when the heard the whisper of something in the trees. It sounded almost like a cloak brushing over the ground.

"What is that?" Hermione asked as Harry glanced at her nervously. "A snake?"

"No... I don't think so." Harry said before morphing into his animagus form and sniffing the wind. He scowled slightly before returning to human form. "It smells human... but not one of us." He said quietly.

A figure burst from the trees and the two of them spun toward the four-legged silhouette, their wands raised and at the ready. The figure had the body of a chestnut horse and the upper torso and head of a man. He immediately began to lowered the bow in his hands. "Foals..."

"Hello... Umm..." Harry swallowed nervously.

"Mars is bright tonight." The centaur said sagely after glancing up into the sky.

Hermione coughed. "Have... have you seen a hurt Unicorn?"

"No..." The brush snapped and another centaur stepped into view. Hermione glanced between the two of them looking more and more nervous.

"Mars is bright tonight." The second centaur said after glancing skyward. "These human foals should not be here..."

"Well... we'll just be going then." Harry said before stumbling along the trail. A moment later Harry and Hermione found another puddle of blood. They followed the silvery trail until they saw it, a glistening bright white creature lying at the bottom of the clearing. It seemed to stir slightly as the two of them approached.

"Oh Merlin..." Hermione whispered as she saw that its flanks had been rend by some sort of slash, and bright silver blood was everywhere. Harry glanced at her in time to see tears begin to leak from her eyes before she raised her wand skyward and sent out a burst of red sparks.

The whisper of a cape brushing against the fallen leaves filled the air and Harry froze before spinning toward Hermione. "HIDE!"

The two of them scrambled behind the roots of a huge oak as a cloaked figure seemed to float down from the trees and stood over the unicorn. There was a snap and a brilliant red curse shot from the figure's hand and slashed into the unicorn's neck.

Hermione let out a gasp and suddenly the figure whirled toward them, his hands lifting up. Harry slashed with his wand. "Stupefy!"

The brilliant red stunner bounced futilely off a magical shield as Hermione fired off a stunning spell of her own. Again, the spell bounced off a shimmering shield of magical energy. Harry felt his scar suddenly burn and he grabbed his forehead. The figure reached down with one hand, cupped some of the unicorn's silvery blood in his hands, and drank it. Then he floated toward them, his hands glistening with the creature's blood.

A twang of a bow echoed in the clearing and Harry saw the cloaked figure leap let out a screech as he twisted out of the way of the bow. A moment later the cloaked figure shot up into the air and disappeared amongst the trees.

A centaur slowly walked up behind them, his bow ready in his arms. Harry felt his head throbb for a moment before looking up into the centaur's face. The centaur's expression turned grave. "You are the Potter boy?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

"The forest is not safe for you." He said.

"Hagrid's on his way." Hermione said as she gasped for breath and clutched her wand. "What was that?"

"Tell me, do you know what the blood of a unicorn is used for?" The centaur asked.

Harry shook his head and Hermione scrunched up her head for a moment before shaking her head no as well. The centaur sighed. "The blood of a unicorn can keep you from dying, even when on the brink of death, but it exacts a terrible price. You will live a cursed life, a half life, from the very moment the blood touches your lips."

"Why would anyone do that?" Harry asked.

"The Stone! If the cursed one drank the Elixir of Life..." Hermione said. "Was that Quirrel then?"

"Do you know anyone so desperate to return to power?" The centaur asked.

Harry felt his stomach freeze into a solid lump as he thought of what he'd seen, the burning of his scar, and remembered the locket in Sirius's manor house. "No... You mean that was... That was Voldemort!"

Hermione squeaked and immediately paled before the snapping of twigs and branches announced Ron and Hagrid's arrival. The centaur turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid..."

"Firenze, oh... so yeh found them too..." Hagrid glanced at the body of the unicorn and began to tear up. "Oh..."

"I will leave you now." Firenze said to them. "You should be safe now."

Then the centaur galloped off as Harry looked at Hermione. _Safe? With Voldemort in the forest?_ Harry thought the centaur must be mad. Still, the final piece of the puzzle seemed to be in his hand.

Quirrel was just an agent, an agent of the most terrifying enemy imaginable: Voldemort.


	20. Probation be Damned

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Probation Be Damned!

* * *

Harry never knew how he managed to get through the next few weeks afraid that Voldemort would burst into the door, fully powered and out for revenge. He started having nightmares almost nightly filled with the cloaked figure of Voldemort drinking Unicorn blood and his parents disappearing in flashes of green light.

He became irritable and moody, so much so that both Hermione and Ron seemed to be constantly on alert in his presence. Of course Hermione wasn't doing much better. She'd been there alongside Harry and seen the black figure wandlessly bat aside both of their stunners as if they were little more than stinging hexes.

At the same time she forced all of them to sit with her and study for exams each night. Harry didn't mind as the late night study session left him tired enough to fall asleep relatively easy, although he rarely got more than three or four hours before a nightmare woke him.

As summer came, so did the exams. Harry managed to work through them one by one. In Charms he managed to make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. In Astronomy they had to name a dozen stars on their star charts. Harry prayed he managed to remember where Sirius was, or he'd never hear the end of it.

In Transfiguration he had to transfigure a rabbit into a snuff-box. He managed to decorate his with small jewels and smiled faintly as McGongall scribbled a grade. Afterward, McGongall led an absolutely ancient witch into the room accompanied by a balding wizard.

The ancient witch studied him for a long moment, "Mr. Potter... I hope this will not be a waste of my time."

"Mr. Potter, this is Madam Griselda Marchbanks and Professor Terrance Tofty of the WEA, they are here to register your Animagus form." McGongall said as she shut the door behind them.

"All right." Harry said after standing up. "So... what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Merely demonstrate your ability, Mr. Potter." Professor Tofty said. "We will then list your indentifying marks for registration. You should know that, even registered, your ability is almost certain to be quite useful in your life."

"Yes Professor." Harry said with a faint smile. "Shall we?"

"Of course... which methodology did you use to determine your form?" Madam Marchbanks asked.

"The potion." Harry said. "We even improved the recipe a bit..."

"Excellent, I didn't expect you to achieve it by meditation and reflection at your age... in fact, the only Hogwarts student I have ever registered as an Animagus was Albus... very impressive for a youth of seventeen at the time." Madam Marchbanks said. "So let me say that I am amazed to find an eleven year old who has managed such a feat."

Harry flushed. "Thank you ma'am."

"Now, let's see it then." She commanded and Harry promptly transformed into a small black wolf with glittering green eyes and a small patch of white fur on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. Both Tofty and Marchbanks gaped at him for several minutes.

"He's not an adult animal either..." Tofty observed faintly. "Green eyes and lightning bolt marking, yes... those would be his indentifying marks for certain."

Madam Marchbanks smiled faintly before leaning down and examining him gingerly. "My, my... he makes quite a handsome wolf, most impressive."

"Please, step back so he can return to his normal form." McGongall said smiling faintly.

As the examiners stepped back, Harry shot up and returned to his knobbly kneed human form. He smiled at them. "So..."

"Excellent, full marks Mr. Potter." Madam Marchbanks said. "Even Albus didn't transform as quickly as you do... that is quite a talent you have developed."

"What is he anyway?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Dumbledore is registered as a Bumblebee..." Marchbanks said. "Now... how long have you been able to transform?"

"I... I mastered the transformation last spring... I started learning it when I was nine." Harry said carefully. "My guardian can transform, and my father could too so I wanted to learn. Sirius actually told me, it seemed easier for me probably because I wasn't used to wand magic... it is a wandless transformation after all."

"Quite true." Madam Marchbanks said. "Have you decided to teach anyone else?"

Harry flushed and glanced nervously at McGongall. "I... Sirius and I were planning on teaching my friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They've already identified their forms but haven't been able to transform at all yet."

"It is a long process, Mr. Potter." McGongall glanced at the two examiners. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No Minerva, I must say you have got quite a student this year." Marchbanks said.

Harry smiled faintly before the two of them left. As the door shut McGongall turned to him and smiled faintly. "Well done Mr. Potter, I think I'll have to give you extra credit for the exam."

"Thank you Professor."

In Potions, Harry had to remember a Forgetfullness Potion and make it exclusively from memory for his practical. Thankfully Harry had studied that one, as he saw the irony of it would suite Snape's vindictive streak for the final exam. The truly interesting part of the test didn't happen until they were finished and Snape asked him to stay behind.

Most of the Gryffindors recoiled at this but Harry just shrugged his shoulders and waited for the last of the class to clear out. Snape smirked faintly as the door banged shut and he cast a privacy ward. "Potter, I have to say I was most amused by your most recent serious of antics. Filch has marked you as a personal foe."

"Filch hates everybody." Harry said sardonically. "I know more about Quirrel and the stone... I, I'm not sure how to say it."

Snape arched an eyebrow after turning back from the door. "Potter?"

"I was told by the centaurs of the use of Unicorn blood... apparently someone or something has been hunting them..." Harry said as Snape walked over and scribbled Unicorn blood onto the chalkboard. "The centaur strongly suggested that it was... Voldemort."

Snape's mouth gaped and the chalk fell from his hand. Immediately his hand went to his arm and began to roll up his robe. "Potter... you know what this is?"

Harry stared at the tattoo of a serpent coming out of the mouth of a skull and swallowed. "Yes sir."

"It has been growing stronger since the first day of the term... if the Dark Lord is the man behind Quirrel... that would explain his sudden improvement in magic... He must be trading secrets and knowledge of dark rituals in exchange for aid obtaining the stone." Snape snarled. "Damn, I had hoped he was gone for good!"

"Surely the curse on the position will ensure he's gone." Harry said.

Snape shook his head. "No... You see, Potter, the curse is a creation of the Dark Lord... if Quirrel is working for him, it will not strike against him." He scowled.

"He won't try while Dumbledore is in the castle, will he?" Harry asked.

"No, we've improved the defenses since the latest attempt. Anyone entering the corridor will trigger an alert for the Headmaster. In order to keep him away long enough to make an attempt on the stone, he would need to be somewhere with apparation wards, such as the Ministry, unless Quirrel found some other means to delay him."

Harry nodded and took his leave after that. He decided that even when Dumbledore was gone, Snape would surely be active working to keep anyone away from the stone.

The last exam was History of Magic, and Harry tried to dump every single fact and date he could remember onto the parchment without breaking the anti-cheating quill in his hand. When it was over, he cheered and welcomed the weeklong break that followed.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out onto the grounds in the bright sunlight and decided to spend the afternoon at ease. No sooner had Harry sat down before his scar started to burn faintly and he began to rub his forehead. After fifteen minutes, it hadn't stopped burning. He glanced up and saw an owl fluttering across the blue sky toward the castle.

"Damn, it hurts... it must be a warning or something." Harry hissed and Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"Your scar?" Ron asked.

"Yeah... it burns, really bad right now." Harry said. He glanced back toward the entrance hall and saw Dumbledore hurry out and head toward the gates. As he left, Harry felt his head burn all the more and he stood up. "Dumbledore just left... I should tell Snape, Quirrel might make an attempt on the stone."

"We should tell Professor McGongall too." Hermione said as they hurried back toward the castle. In the Entrance Hall they found Professor McGongall carrying a rather large stack of spell books in her arms.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

McGongall blinked in surprise. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing inside on a day such as today?" She asked.

"Where did Dumbledore go?" Harry asked.

"To the Ministry of Magic, I believe." McGongall said. "He received an urgent owl from Minister Fudge."

Harry scowled. "Well... where's Professor Snape?"

"Mr. Potter, what do you want to see Severus for? You are a member of my House." McGongall asked.

Hermione swallowed before explaining. "We, we think Quirrel is going to try and steal the stone with Dumbledore away."

Minerva gasped and the books tumbled from her hands. "Steal the stone? Impossible! Miss Granger, the stone is perfectly well protected!"

"Professor Snape disagrees, that's why I wanted to talk to him." Harry said.

"Professor Snape is currently unconscious in the Hospital Wing. It seems that one of his Seventh Year students managed to blow up the potions lab during their final exam. Rest assured that the stone is perfectly safe."

Harry swore under his breath and walked away. "Snape's unconscious, Dumbledore's at the Ministry." Harry glanced at the others. "And no one else believes us. He's going to try for it tonight."

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled out his mirror and activated the Marauder's Map. "We watch for him, if he goes for the corridor we'll go after him..."

"But..." Hermione said. "We're on probation."

"Probation be damned! Don't you understand, this is bigger than points, bigger then detention or our education. Hermione, you've read about what it was like when he was in power! If he comes back he'll turn Hogwarts into a school for the Dark Arts or blow it up. We've got no choice but to stop him. ARE YOU WITH ME?" Harry snapped.

"We're with you mate." Ron said as Hermione nodded and swallowed down a lump in her throat.

After supper the three of them hung out in the common room, playing Muggle and Mundane to pass the time. Harry had his mirror out and kept watching Quirrel's dot. He scowled as a faint name seemed to follow the dot beside Quirrel: Tom Riddle. As the room began to empty, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron alone he saw that the professor had begun to move along with his strange companion.

When he arrived at the entry to the third floor corridor, Harry decided it was time to go. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and the three of them disappeared under it. They slipped out into the night and crept through the halls, slipping past Peeves painting mustaches on a bust near the entrance hall. When they came to the door the three of them slipped off the cloak and stared.

The door's lock looked as if it'd been hit with a cannon. Bits of wood and metal were scattered around the door as they stepped inside. A harp sat in the corner of the room, softly playing a mournful tune. Fluffy was fast asleep before the trap door, snoring soundly.

"Music..." Harry hissed. "Music puts him to sleep?"

"Okay, so if he wakes we start singing?" Hermione suggested as Ron opened the trap door.

He peered down and shook his head. "There's no ladder or stairs, how do we get down?"

"Nothing for it... we'll have to jump." Harry said as he peered down. "I'll go first."

"Right behind you mate." Ron said.

Harry leapt into the dark and swore as he felt the air tear at his robes before he landed on a pile of soft material, like a mattress. A second later a he had his wand out and its tip lit by the Lumos charm. Dozens of vines which had been creeping out of holes in the floor froze at the sudden light.

"Come on down, the landing's soft!" Harry yelled. A moment later Ron dropped down beside him, screaming. He bounced off the mattress and rolled across the flagstone. Then Hermione screamed as she leapt down after him. When she stumbled upright she was shaking.

"I hate heights." She said quietly before lighting her wand. Slowly she swept the beam over the jungle of vines that were creeping from holes in the floor and walls. "Devil's snare..."

"How do we get rid of it?" Ron asked.

"Devil's snare, devil's snare..." Suddenly she straightened. _"Lumos Solem!"_

Harry winced as he light became blindingly bright and the vines retreated back into their holes. He stumbled after her as she led them through a door revealed by the retreating vines. The door groaned open as they approached revealing a dimly lit hallway. Harry glanced up and saw hundreds of tiny keys fluttering around the air with wings. At the opposite side of the hall was a single door and two broomsticks.

"Hmm... Dumbledore forgets the simple things sometimes, I wonder if Flitwick does too." Harry said as Ron looked at him in confusion. Harry lifted his wand into the air and concentrated. "_Accio_ door key!"

A battered silver key shot down from the flock and into his hand. One of its wings was battered and Harry smirked. "All too easy."

Ron and Hermione snorted as he approached the door and shoved it into the lock. Then they pulled it open and stumbled through.

Ron gasped as he saw a black and white tile floor stretch out before them. A huge magestic black figure turned to face them as they approached. Harry squinted and saw a rank of pikeman on the opposite side of the board... After a moment he glanced at Ron who was suddenly grinning. "It's... a chessboard."

"Awesome." Ron said as he approached the black king. "Do we have to play across?"

The figure nodded, and Harry swallowed. "Alright, Ron. You tell us what to do, will you?"

"Right... umm, Hermione, you take the Queen, Harry... you can be a rook. I think I'll be a knight." Ron said with a grin as the pieces he named move aside. As they took their places Harry felt a chill run down his back.

As Ron finished mounting his horse, the whole board seemed to shift and writhe and suddenly Harry smelled green grass. He blinked as an artificial sun beat down from overhead and saw a green field stretch out before them, the chamber beyond only barely visible. They weren't in a chess game anymore. Harry glanced around and swore.

Hermione's eyes were the size of saucers as Ron gaped. All around them was a medieval army clad in black armor. At its front were ranks of pikemen, with formations of knights behind the line in roughly the same place the knights would have stood on a chessboard. Harry found that he was standing amongst robed monks who were blessing the soldiers. Further out from the center an improvised fort of dirt and wood covered the flanks and Harry could see massive bronze guns and siege engines being readied.

At a rough estimate, Harry thought there must have been around a hundred soldiers on each side. The white clad soldiers opposite them seemed to watch them wearily and Harry's eyes widened as he spied the form of a white robed witch standing just before the door alongside a man clad as a lord.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron said. "This... This is a Muggle and Mundane board!"

Hermione squeaked at those words and Harry swallowed. "McGongall... Okay... this is going to be tougher than we thought."

Across the field he saw the white army begin to march forward as canon shells from their forts began to rain down around them. Harry saw Ron chew his lips as the black began to march to meet them. They could see a door at the center of the opposite side of the field between the two towers of the enemy fort.

"Okay..." Harry said as he started walking nervously forward. "We just have to get through that door, right?"

"Yeah..." Ron said quietly as he nervously pulled out his wand and started forward with free hand clenching the reins of the horse. "Let's do this!"

Harry never thought he'd end up fighting his way through a battle when he'd stepped onto the board, still he did his best, pushing toward the door that led into the corridor. He lifted his wand as he moved forward and let loose with a volley of disarming charms and stunning spells. The pikemen that were before him looked flummoxed as their weapons were torn from their hands and others toppled over as they were struck with a red jet of light.

Hermione charged. Her bushy hair bobbing as she ran toward the foes. She twirled her wand and yelled. _"Fogo Frío!"_ A jet of blue flames shot from her wand and caught the white cloaks of the soldiers before her on fire. Then she twirled the wand again and pointed it toward her off hand. _"Indois Scutum!"_

The silver shield flared into existence and she let out a squeak as a bolt of brilliant white light shot from the white queen and slammed into the shield. She toppled back as Ron charged toward her, his wand flashing in his hand. _"Stupefy! Supefy!"_

The white queen smiled coldly and deflected the volley of spells with a flick of her wand, sending them battering into Hermione huddled behind her shield.

Harry rolled under a slash of a sword from a white knight and lifted his wand toward the man. _"Depulso!"_ The knight was tossed off his mount and fell to the ground with a thump. Then he spun on his heel to face the queen and swore as she charged Ron, lifting a mace in her off hand. With a crack, she knocked Ron from the horse and he dropped to the field unconscious.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. "RON!"

Harry flicked his wand toward his off hand. _"Indois Scutum!"_ Then he scrambled toward Hermione.

She pointed her wand toward the wand toward the Queen. _"Sagittelum!"_ With a bang, an arrow shot from her wand tip and struck the white queen in the chest. The game piece toppled back and Harry gaped.

"What was that?" Harry gasped for breath and slid to a stop beside her.

"Arrow-shooting Spell." She said as she gasped for breath then glared at the white king advancing on them. "Let's end this Harry!"

Harry swallowed and pointed his wand toward the king. "How?"

_"Bombarda!"_ Hermione shouted and Harry stared as a blast of white light shot from her wand.

The Bombardment Charm was one of those spells that Harry remembered from the Muggle and Mundane sourcebooks. It was an old spell, invented in the medieval era is delivered an impact roughly like that of a stone from a catapult, trebuchet, or cannon. Harry supposed if Hermione was picking spells from that to learn, it'd be a good one.

The white king seemed to explode into fragments from the impact and toppled back. Instantly the game board seemed to disappear leaving them in the middle of a debris strewn chessboard. Hermione scrambled to Ron's side. "Ron..." She reached for his wrist and glanced up nervously at Harry. "He's got a pulse..."

"He'll be okay, but we have to go Hermione." Harry said as he headed for the door.

Together they slammed through the door and stumbled into the next room. Harry froze as the disgusting odor of troll hit them like a wall. A giant troll lay sprawled out on the floor, a bloody welt atop it's head. They quickly scrambled past and through a door. The moment it slammed shut behind them brilliant flames shot from the floor trapping them. A different set of flames burst to life blocking the way forward.

A table lay before them and Harry turned toward it, noticing a collection of various potions in bottles before them. There was a note that Hermione grabbed and studied for a moment. "It's a logic puzzle."

"Of course it is." Harry muttered. "This is Snape's trap."

Hermione muttered under her breath as she studied the collection of various potions before grabbing one of the smallest ones and shoving it into his hands. "Take this, it'll let you go forward. There's not enough for both of us."

Harry nodded and swallowed it. Chills ran down his spine and he shivered. "It's like ice... Hermione."

"I'll go get Ron and get him to the infirmary." Hermione said then suddenly hugged him. "Be careful."

"I will..." Harry said before smiling faintly. "Go!"

She swallowed another potion and headed back as Harry turned and strode forward through the flames. On the other side, he saw Quirrel standing before the mirror, focusing intently on it. His scar flared painfully as the man turned to face him and smiled malevolently. "Potter... I was wondering if you'd show up."

* * *

_Author's Notes: I use an expanded and tweaked spell list, adding incantations to canon spells which don't have them said in the books, new original spells, and so forth. Here's a partial list:_

_Abluvium – Cleansing Charm, meant basically to cleanse or rinse dishes or other minor messes, it's considered rather weak compared to Scourgify. _

_Animum Revelio – Soul Revealing Charm, used by Croaker to during his attempt to identify the locket as a Horcrux, the charm marks soul magic with a glowing red light._

_Bombarda – Bombardment Charm, designed for the destruction of structures, it mimics the effect of a large stone impact like that of a primitive canon or siege engine. Appears numerous times in the movies but is never explained._

_Casscrux Montrer – the Horcrux Identifying Charm, causes the wand to light up when pointed at a Horcrux. It is used by Croaker to identify the locket as a Horcrux._

_Cognsco – the Identification Charm, used by unspeakable and MoM personnel to identify an unknown object or person but is rarely very reliable._

_Dawnslasdân – Spectral Flames Charm, creates blue-white heat-less flames around the target. Apparently, it tickles a bit when cast._

_Expulso – the Concussive Curse, while similar in effect to the Blasting Curse the Concussive Curse doesn't usually cause fiery explosions, instead it causes concussive effects including temporary hearing loss and blindness. It's primarily used to expel opponents from cover or suppress them in Auror doctrine._

_Fera Gladium – Sword Summoning Charm, conjures a sword of the style chosen by the caster._

_Fogo Frío – Bluebell Flames Charm, also known as Cold Fire, Bluebell flames are unique in that they only burn what the caster wishes to burn. Hermione Granger uses this throughout the books since first year, its incantation is not named in the canon (Here it is of Galician origin). _

_Frangos – Bone-Breaking Curse, pretty self-explanatory: the bone-breaking curse is designed to cause a fracture in the target's bone wherever struck. _

_Immadesco Calesco – a Freshening Charm, it removes staleness from bread and warms food to a suitable temperature. _

_Immobilius – a Freezing Charm, this area of effect charm causes small creatures to freeze within its radius. It's one of the best means of dealing with Pixies, Doxies, and other small troublesome creatures._

_Indois Scutum – Silver-Shield Summoning Charm, creates an alchemical silver shield often decorated with a single symbol to represent the wielder. It is well known for being capable of stopping powerful curses and hexes, used by Voldemort in his duel with Dumbledore in book 5._

_Infernus – Fiendfyre Curse, creates a nearly uncontrollable wall of hellfire._

_Lumos Solem – Day-light Charm, unlike Maxima it mimics the effects of Daylight making it a viable weapon against Vampires and other daylight-fearing creatures and plants._

_Mutaremucum Noctuae – Bat-Bogey Hex, transfigures the target's mucus into bats. Which claw themselves free of the nose, very painful, very distracting, and is Ginny Weasley's Signature spell._

_Obscurum Finite – the Visibility Restoration Spell, designed to clear the air of obscuring magic, this spell was used by Croaker in his attempt to identify the locket as a Horcrux._

_Sagittelum – Arrow-shooting Spell, once commonly used at Appleby Arrows games until a referee was struck by an arrow._

_Suffocati Cruor – Bloody Lung Curse, the signature spell of Anton Dolohov, the spell causes major lacerations to the interior of the lungs and can cause death rapidly. Fortunately its power is greatly diminished when the caster doesn't speak the incantation._

_Tenebrarum Revelio – Dark Magic Revealing Charm, detects dark magic and is often used by curse breakers to identify traps and other obstacles. Croaker used it to during his first attempt to identify the locket._


	21. The Two-Faced Man

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, as such all rights, royalties, characters, and settings belong to her._

_Author's Note: Just a few responses to some reviews before this last chapter really gets rolling. Yes, using Ginny and the book things early strikes many of you as odd. I actually started rolling on the floor laughing as I thought of that scenario, it's meant to be amusing and start that friendship… lord you people are so focused on the romantic pairing side of things I don't know what to do. I did it because it amused me, and I really enjoy writing a snarky Ginny._

_As for Harry being a genius…_

_Really? Learning the Animagus Transformation at 11 is amazing, sure… but I always felt that its difficulty wasn't so much with intelligence (Peter learned it at 15 in canon) or even power (Peter isn't powerful is he) but with the sheer foreign-ness of the transformation… I'm actually going to be suggesting that the Animagus Transformation is easier to learn at a younger age due to the flexibility of a younger mind._

_Harry isn't brilliant, he's bright and he's got a very good spell arsenal for a 1__st__ year: Stupefy, Expelliarmus, and Protego don't appear in the canon stories until fourth or second year (Expelliarmus is an odd duck in that). But none of them are effective against a troll, so Ron's victory comes out as mostly being dumb luck. In fact, unless Remus taught him high lethality curses, nothing Harry knows would stop a troll._

* * *

**The Son of Prongs and the Snitch and Stone**

* * *

**Chapter 21:** The Two-Faced Man

* * *

"Quirrel..." Harry scowled as he lifted his wand toward the turban wearing man. "Trying to take something that doesn't belong to you."

The wizard in his sights snorted and slowly turned to face him. "Tell me, do you think you can stop me? You're nothing but a boy... an eleven year old boy with delusions of grandeur. I see the talk of being the Boy-Who-Lived has given you a great deal of false confidence."

Then Quirrel snapped his fingers and ropes sprang into existence hurtling toward him. Harry swore and raised the silver-shield up to block them. The ropes wrapped round his arm and shield pinning it in place as he lifted his wand toward Quirrel. _"Stupefy!"_

The red stunner bounced off the shield Quirrel conjured with just a wave of his hand. "I see you know a bit more than I've taught... Potter." Then Quirrel pointed a finger toward him and smirked. "Pity, it won't be enough..."

There was a bang and Harry dove under his shield as a volley of arrows sailed through the air and thudded against the silver metal. A laugh came from Quirrel as he lowered his finger. "Well Potter... will you huddle quivering beneath your shield while I finish with this—"

Harry snarled and stood his wand flashing. _"Stupefy!"_

"Please." Quirrel scoffed before deflecting the bolt. "Surely you can do better?"

_"Immobiulius! Rictusempra! Stupefy! Dispermarmora! Tarantallegra!"_ Harry shouted casting spell after spell. They all failed save the second to last one which scattered marbles under Quirrel's feet.

Quirrel laughed as he saw the scattered marbles. "My... it's been too long since I've played..." With a snap of his fingers the marbles surged into the air and shot toward Harry who dove beneath his shield once again as they began to pelt him.

Harry huddled beneath his shield and swore as one of the marbles struck his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as the sound of the marbles hammering against the shield reverberated around him. Just over it he could hear Quirrel's muttering as he turned toward the mirror. "I can see the stone, I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it! Master, help me..."

"Use the boy..." A voice like a hiss came from Quirrel and Harry froze.

With a snap of his fingers, Quirrel vanished the marbles, shield, and ropes that had surrounded it. Harry lifted his wand toward Quirrel, but it was torn from his hand and shot into Quirrel's. "Potter... come here." He lifted Harry's own wand toward him and sneered. "Come here!"

"Why?" Harry growled as he stood up. "You'll kill me once you have the stone!"

A cold chuckle seemed to come from Quirrel before the strange voice hissed again. "Brave... like his father and mother I see. A Gryffindor to the core..."

"Master?" Quirrel asked and Harry felt his heart plummet as he realized the voice had to be Voldemort, but where was he? It seemed to be coming from Quirrel himself, but how?

"Force him." The cold voice snapped.

_"Imperio!"_ Quirrel snarled and suddenly Harry's vision swam. There were clouds everywhere, he felt comfortable... content. A voice seemed to whisper in his ear. _Stand before the mirror and tell me what you see..._

_Okay..._ Harry thought and walked toward the massive mirror, as he gazed into its depths he felt tears begin to run down his eyes.

_Tell me what you see..._

The image of his mother stared back from behind his shoulder and squeezed it. _It's my mum... that's private! No..._ His reflection pulled a fat red stone from his pocket tossed it in the air once, and dropped it back in his pants pocket. Then it winked at him.

"What do you see?" Quirrel belowed and Harry felt the clouds over his mind dissipate with a flash. He gritted his teeth and stared into the mirror for a moment.

_I must lie..._ He thought. "I'm back home... I got Os on all my NEWTs!"

"Idiot boy!" Quirrel shouted before stepping before the mirror.

Harry had just taken a step back when the high voice of Voldemort spoke again. "He lies..."

"Potter!" Quirrel spun. "What did you see?"

"I will speak to him... face to face." Voldemort growled.

"But master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrel stammered.

"I am strong enough for this." He answered and Harry stared dumbfounded as Quirrel pulled the turban from his head, revealing a gruesome face. It was noseless, and its eyes were glowing with red light. "Look at what I've become! Mere shadow and vapor, Unicorn Blood can give me blood, but to be restored to my true form I need the stone in your pocket! Give it to me and I will let you live..."

"Never! You killed my parents!" Harry swore. "I'll kill you!" Harry swore and cocked his wrist, summoning his backup wand into his hand. He pointed toward his free hand and shouted. _"Fera Gladium!"_

"Stop him!" Voldemort shouted as Harry charged a gleaming silver blade in one hand.

Quirrel lifted the wand and shouted_. "Crucio!"_

It felt as though he'd been hurled onto a bed of burning hot knives. Pain burned through everything and he spasm as he dropped to the flagstones. The freshly summoned sword and his backup wand clattered uselessly across the stone. Quirrel sneered down at him and Voldemort laughed. "See Potter... you cannot defeat me, I've won."

"No..." Harry rasped.

"Give me the stone." Quirrel snarled.

"Never!" Harry shouted and lunged for the man, he grabbed his legs and Quirrel let out an unearthly wail of pain. Harry's wand toppled from Quirrel's grasp and clattered to the ground.

"Master! It hurts!" Quirrel yelled as he staggered.

"KILL HIM AND BE DONE!" Voldemort shouted and Quirrel drew back his hand to cast a curse. Harry lunged from the ground and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. It felt like fire as Harry's hands slammed into Quirrel's chest over his heart. The wizard grabbed at his throat. The room spun, his scar throbbed with pain. Darkness filled his vision.

"HARRY!" A voice yelled in the sudden darkness.

Is this what dying feels like? Harry thought as he saw a flutter of gold overhead. He frowned for a moment, what was a Snitch doing here? He grabbed it and suddenly his vision cleared. He found himself holding a set of gold-rimmed glasses. Above him, Albus Dumbledore leaned over him, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "I'd like those back..."

Harry felt his voice crack as he tried to speak. "Professor... What happened? Where's Quirrel?"

"I am afraid, Professor Quirrel is dead. When I arrived, Voldemort fled from his body at the cost of his life. I was afraid I was too late." Albus lowered his gaze.

"The stone?" Harry asked.

"Destroyed... Nicholas insisted upon it, and asked that I discontinue and discourage any research into the construction of another." Dumbledore said.

Harry lay back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "How long?"

"You've been here for three days Mr. Potter. I am afraid Gryffindor did not perform very well without their star Seeker." Albus said with a chuckle. "Sirius and Remus wish to have a word as soon as you woke. I have delayed them far too long as it is." He stood and smiled. "McGongall wished that I pass along her apologies for not believing you or Miss Granger."

Harry nodded and let out a sigh. "Professor... does this mean he's gone?"

"No... There are still means by which he may return." Dumbledore's tone turned grave. "But if he is stopped again, perhaps he may never again return, we shall see."

As Dumbledore walked out a black dog shot into the room and scrambled to his bedside. Harry laughed as it licked his face. "Sirius! That's enough!"

Remus came to the foot of Harry's bread and smiled faintly. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine... Sirius, stop!" He batted the dog away and Sirius transformed into himself. "Honest... I just feel tired."

"Magical exhaustion, we were afraid you'd burnt yourself out." Remus said quietly. "Harry, why didn't you call us?"

"I'm sorry... I thought, I guess I wasn't thinking." Harry admitted.

Sirius snorted. "Typical, our kid is acting his age when it's least useful."

"You scared us Harry... we almost lost you." Remus slowly sat on the foot of his bed.

"I had to stop him Remus!" Harry said. "Bloody Voldemort nearly came back..."

Remus squeezed his shoulder. "I know, I know..."

"We're upset Harry, you almost died!" Sirius said. "You're giving Remus gray hairs, now no one will want him!"

Harry snorted. "I'm sorry..."

"Pup, we're both proud of you..." Sirius said before patting his knee. "Just don't scare us like that again!"

"I'll try not to!" Harry said before laughing. "I just seem to attract trouble."

"It's a Potter thing." Remus observed.

"Speaking of..." Sirius pulled a mirror from his pocket and turned it toward Harry. "Let him have it."

Ginny Weasley stared out the mirror and Harry immediately swallowed at her stern experession. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? TAKING ON QUIRREL LIKE THAT. I ASKED YOU NOT TO GET INTO ANY ADVENTURES UNTIL I GET THERE AND YOU FIGHT YOU-KNOW-WHO? WHAT AM I TO DO WITH YOU?"

Harry watched her turn red in the face. "Ginny..."

"HARRY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED SIRIUS AND REMUS, INSTEAD YOU GOT MY BROTHER TO HELP YOU CHASE QUIRREL AND HE ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL WING! HARRY... HE..." Ginny burst into tears on the screen. "Mum almost fainted when she got the letter from McGongall..." She sniffed and tried to wipe her tears from her eyes. "Why'd you have to be the bloody hero..."

Harry looked away from her and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Ginny... I didn't mean to, but I had to stop him." He closed his eyes.

"I'm your friend, just... don't do this again, okay?" Ginny said quietly. "Okay?"

"Okay." Harry said and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Enough, enough... Ron is going to be such a prat about this." Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have to go... Mum wants me to help with dinner." Then the mirror winked off.

"She's quite the yeller." Sirius said with a faint smile. "Now... I think Hermione and Ron are waiting for us to leave..."

"Okay..."

As his guardians left, Hermione and Ron came in and Harry was engulfed by a hug from a teary eyed Hermione.

"We were so worried!" She said. "Dumbledore brought you up and you were red... and so pale."

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

Harry proceeded to tell them what had happened with Quirrel. The two of them were shocked that Voldemort had been there, leaching off their defense teacher the entire year. When he got to how the teacher had screamed when he grabbed him, he frowned. "I don't know why though... I didn't ask."

"Didn't you say your mum gave you a blood protection against him?" Hermione said. "Maybe that's what did it."

"Maybe." Harry allowed. "I... Dumbledore said he died when Voldemort left his body."

"Quit saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"I will say the name, I faced him... it's probably made up anyway... who would name their kid Voldemort?" Harry shuddered at that.

"Fine..." Ron grumbled.

They slowly turned to talking of inconsequential things. Hermione muttered about how the twins were plotting something big for the leaving feast, but she couldn't tell what, and Ron flushed when he told them about how he'd gotten a howler from his mom. Soon Madam Pomfrey chased them out and left Harry alone with a small pile of candies and cards from the rest of the school.

That evening Madam Pomfrey let him go to the leaving feast. As he sat down he noticed that the Great Hall was decorated with Slytherin banners and that the Slytherin table appeared really rather smug. Draco was banging a heavy silver goblet on his table as Dumbledore stood to announce the awarding of the House Cup.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty and before next year starts. Now as I understand it, the House cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with seventy-nine points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three-hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six, and Slythering, four hundred and ninety-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy smirking as he banged his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley for outstanding courage in the heat of battle, I award, fifty points." Ron went a bit red in the face as his neighbors congratulated him.

"Did you really charge pikemen on a horse?" Neville asked.

"Yeah..." Ron said quietly. Gryffindor cheers echoed in the hall and even Percy looked proud of his brother.

Slowly the Hall fell silent and Albus smiled. "Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for demonstrating cool logic in the face of fire, fighting to protect a fallen comrade, and demonstrating mastery of spells well past her year. I award Gryffindor House, one hundred points."

Hermione looked faint for a second before bursting into tears. All around her the Gryffindors started to congratulate her as cheers rang from amongst the entire group. They were a hundred and fifty points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore said and smiled around the hall at the tensing students. "For mastering the animagus transformation, I award one hundred points. For defending an alchemical artifact of immeasurable value, I award one hundred points. Finally, for the demonstration and mastery of spells well beyond your year, acting for the greater good, and telling the truth no matter how unbelievable... I award one hundred points."

"We're ahead of Slytherin." Hermione hissed. "We've got five hundred and twenty-nine points."

"NOOOO!" Harry said giving a melodramatic swoon as he did in the chair. Across from him the twins grinned suddenly.

"Not for long..." Fred said as grinned at his brother. "Was that our que?"

"I think it was dear brother..." George said as he pulled out his wand. "Ready Lee?"

"Activate!" Lee shouted with glee and suddenly all the Slytherins were dressed in bright red uniforms. They leapt onto the table as the rest of the hall stared in disbelief.

Malfoy, looking clearly irate in a plaid shirt and long pants, stepped forward. "I didn't want to be a wizard!"

The other Slytherins looked at him in shock as Harry snickered. The Weasley twins were grinning from ear to ear as Malfoy began again.

_"I wanted to be... a lumberjack!_

_Leaping from tree to tree, as they float down the mighty rivers of British Columbia. The Giant Redwood. The Larch. The Fir! The mighty Scots Pine! The lofty flowering Cherry! The plucky little Apsen! The limping Roo tree of Nigeria. The towering Wattle of Aldershot! The Maidenhead Weeping Water Plant! The naughty Leicestershire Flashing Oak! The flatulent Elm of West Ruislip! The Quercus Maximus Bamber Gascoigni! The Epigillus! The Barter Hughius Greenus!_

_With my best buddy by my side, we'd sing! Sing! Sing!"_

Malfoy then burst into song, looking even more angry then before:

_"I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay.  
I sleep all night and I work all day."_

Then the rest of his house burst into song as well, acting like a chorus.

_"He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."_

Snickers filled the hall as Malfoy, began to sing again in a high-pitched whiny voice and marched back and forth across the table.

_"I cut down trees. I eat my lunch.  
I go to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays I go shoppin'  
And have buttered scones for tea."_

At this point, the Gryffindors were on the ground laughing as the Slytherin chorus joined in again.

_"He cuts down trees. He eats his lunch.  
He goes to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays he goes shopping  
And has buttered scones for tea._

_He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."_

Harry couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard. Hermione was beat red while Ron was banging his head against the table trying to stifle his laughter as Draco pranced across the slytherin table again.

_"I cut down trees. I skip and jump.  
I like to press wild flowers.  
I put on women's clothing  
And hang around in bars."_

The other slytherins were looking more and more unsettled as they continued to sing.

_"He cuts down trees. He skips and jumps.  
He likes to press wild flowers.  
He puts on women's clothing  
And hangs around in bars?!_

_He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."_

Hermione slipped off the stool and fell onto the flagstone before rolling on the ground in laughter. The Weasleys fell from their stool cackling with glee and Lee had a fist in his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. Draco was prancing again looking completely furious.

_"I cut down trees. I wear high heels,  
Suspendies, and a bra.  
I wish I'd been a girlie,  
Just like my dear Papa."_

The prank seemed to be wearing off the other Slytherins who were looking at each other in confusion, still singing.

_"He cuts down trees. He wears high heels,  
Suspendies, and a bra?!"_

They began to mutter, _"What's this? Wants to be a girlie?! Oh, My! And I thought you were so rugged! Poofter!..."_ Then they were singing again.

_"He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day._

_He's a lumberjack, and he's okaaaaay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."_

With a bang, the prank ended and the Mounties uniforms disappeared. Harry collapsed in laughter and Hermione was holding her stomach trying desperately to stop.

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape roared as Draco looked horrified from atop his table.

"Worth it!" The Weasleys shouted and a great groan came from the rest of the house as they were once again behind slytherin house.

"Yes!" Harry said with a grin. "Let the snakes have the suck up cup..."

"I see, well... at least we don't have to bother changing decorations." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Snape took the house cup with a smug smile. Afterward the feast wound down and soon they were all off to bed.

The next morning, Harry packed away all his stuff, the film projector, the various odds and ends that any child at school attracts, and his telly. As he shut his trunk, Hermione and Ron entered his room.

"So... going home for the summer?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the Wolf's Lair is great... Remus will want to tutor me on DADA some more over the summer, after Quirrel, I think we'll need it. There's no telling who will get the post next year. I'm sure your parents will let you visit."

"But... I don't know where your place is." Ron said. "Isn't it under a Fidelius Charm still?"

"Yeah..." Harry grinned. "Hermione knows the secret, I'm sure her parents won't stop her from getting a bit of tutoring."

Hermione flushed slightly before nodding in agreement. "Definitely Harry."

"Sirius will tell you and your parents. I think he hooked up the house to the Floo too, so you can floo right over." Harry tapped his trunk with his wand and muttered a shrinking charm, reducing it to the size of a matchbox. Then he stuffed it in his pocket before grabbing Hedwig in her cage.

The three of them made their way down to the train and packed away their stuff in the overhead compartment. Harry pulled out his Muggle and Mundane game mat and the three of them played together for hours. They even chased Draco Malfoy out of their compartment with a verse of the Lumberjack song, leaving the Malfoy scion sputtered and flushed with rage.

As the train came to a stop in King's Cross Harry grabbed his things and sighed. "You two will be coming by this summer, right?"

"Definitely." Hermione said with a wide smile. "I bet Remus will show us all sorts of cool spells."

"Yeah mate, I'm definitely coming by. Maybe you could visit us sometime too." Ron said with a grin. "Flooing makes it easy."

"Sounds great Ron." Harry said as he looked down the platform and saw Remus and Sirius approaching. "Yeah, it'll be a summer to remember."

"Definitely," Hermione and Ron said at once.

* * *

The End


End file.
